


STAR WARS EPISODE IX THE FALLEN SONS

by SWSturm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWSturm/pseuds/SWSturm
Summary: The final chapter in the Skywalker saga.





	STAR WARS EPISODE IX THE FALLEN SONS

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everybody!
> 
> So as you can see by the thread title I had an interesting reaction to Episode VIII. Having not written a single word since the Spring of '99, a year before I fled Los Angeles, I found myself back in front of the keyboard. I'm not going to go on about why Episode VIII was such a disappointment, I think many of you already know why or at least have your own reasons why it failed to deliver not only as a Star Wars movie but as a movie in general. A good analogy would be that, as a Star Wars fan, having a new movie come out is like being on the Price is Right and being told you just won a new car and then finding out it's a Matchbox 2-inch collectible.
> 
> Not exactly up to expectations.
> 
> Anyhow, I digress. So I started on December 21st and finished just this past week. When I took up the task I had several things in mind:
> 
> 1\. Dial it up to 11 from the first scene and don't let up. Blow the audience to the back of theater (the one in their mind, anyway, since this will only ever be on the page) and keep them there.
> 
> 2\. Be true to the characters. Emotionally true, that is. Emotional truth is very important in writing. Not just is a character's story arc but in a characters emotions. For example: Steven Spielberg has said that if he were to make CEOT3K today, Roy would never get on the mothership at the end. Why? Because, now being a father and husband. Spielberg realizes that a good father/husband would never just up and abandon their family which is precisely what Roy does when he gets on the mothership. A Rogue One example is Jyn's mother who abandon's her only child to go on a crazy suicide mission to save her husband. It just doesn't ring true. Unless Disney is saying she's a bad mother. I mean, just because she buys her clothes at the Jedi Outlet store doesn't mean she has to be a bad mother.
> 
> 3\. Stay away as best as possible from "Fan Fiction" moments. Another example from Rogue One. Jyn is walking around Jedha and who does she bump into? The two guys from the Mos Eisley cantina. They have no point in the story, the moment brings the story to a screeching halt for a few seconds, and it just sticks out as being pointless and nothing more than a wink to fans. Also, how in the world did they escape Jedha before it got blown to heck? There's nothing wrong with fan service if it doesn't hurt/slow down the story. I'll admit, there's a brief moment or two in my script but they don't interrupt the flow of the story and the characters appear where you'd expect them to be.
> 
> 4\. Make it epic. This is the final film in the Skywalker saga. Not just the current trilogy. NINE films. 40 years in the waiting. The Lord of the Rings got a 3 1/2 hour finale, 4 hours if you consider the extended version, so why the hell shouldn't a saga that's been going on for 40 years not get as big, if not bigger, send off?
> 
> Now, I haven't written in 19 years so I'm a bit rusty and I'm my harshest critic. I hate my dialogue. I hate writing dialogue. My partners at work say its fine but, again, I criticize myself quite harshly.
> 
> I split it into two parts because it was just too big to be a single film so I went the way of Twilight, Harry Potter, and The Hunger Games. Funny thing is two years ago I told myself I'd be pissed if Disney did that. Two years later . . . . oops lol. Of course, the other reasoning behind the length is to make up for Episode VIII which really didn't add anything to the overall story, IMHO.
> 
> So I'll shut up now and let you get to it if you so choose to do so. I hope you enjoy this "alternative" Episode IX. I wrote it for the fans.
> 
> I wrote it for you.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156438800@N02/39765061540/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156438800@N02/27702826778/in/dateposted-public/)

 

ORIGINAL PDF FILE CAN BE DOWNLOADED HERE: <https://www.dropbox.com/s/bcod088dl3tofnw/THE%20FALLEN%20SONS%20revised%204%20-%207%20-%2018.pdf?dl=0>

 

I HIGHLY RECOMMEND JUST DOWNLOADING THE PDF.

 

                            EPISODE IX

                     THE FALLEN SONS

A decades long conflict approaches a conclusion far from  
certain.

In orbit of the small planet VENEER a massive buildup of the  
FIRST ORDER fleet is near completion while on the planet below  
KYLO REN and HIS KNIGHTS have begun their work on a new  
training program called THE CHILDREN OF REN.

On the other side of the galaxy the leaders of THE RESISTANCE,  
keeping in the spirit of LEIA ORGANA, have come up with a plan  
that includes a desperate mission deep into the UNKNOWN  
REGIONS that is to be carried out by POE DAMERON.

Meanwhile, on the planet JAKKU, three members of THE  
RESISTANCE have landed outside of NIIMA OUTPOST at the behest  
of REY, who left almost a year ago to continue her training  
and has not been seen since . . .

As the opening crawl fades away and the music softens our view  
TILTS DOWN revealing a familiar sight:

 

EXT. THE PLANET CANTONICA - ESTABLISHING SHOT - NIGHT

The desert planet that is home to the coastal city of Canto  
Bight, a destination for wealthy tourists, gamblers, and war  
profiteers due to its lavish casinos and racetracks.

 

EXT. CANTO BIGHT - CONTINUOUS

The city seems to have recovered from Finn and Rose's visit  
there and is thriving. The SOUNDS of LIVE MUSIC and PEOPLE  
ENJOYING THE NIGHTLIFE can be HEARD.

 

INT. MAIN AREA - CANTO BIGHT RACETRACK STABLES - CONTINUOUS

The DISTANT SOUNDS of CANTO BIGHT can still be heard.

A DOOR OPENS and out steps TEMIRI BLAGG, a stable boy, holding  
onto A BROOM. A year older, and slightly taller, than when we  
last saw him, Temiri begins sweeping the area but instead of  
by hand he uses the Force to move the broom around.

Temiri smiles with delight as the broom moves back and forth  
cleaning the floor.

The STABLE DOORS begin to sway from THE WIND.

 

INT. FATHIER PENS - CANTO BIGHT RACETRACK STABLES - CONTINUOUS

The Fathiers move about in their pens, acting nervous.

In one of the stalls, A FATHIER looks around, sensing  
something is wrong and trying to find the direction it comes  
from.

The FATHIER'S EYES GROW WIDE.

The SOUND of the FATHIERS WHINING starts to be HEARD.

 

INT. MAIN AREA - CANTO BIGHT RACETRACK STABLES - CONTINUOUS

Temiri continues his cleaning. THE SOUND of APPROACHING WIND  
can be HEARD.

The wind kicks up and the broom flies off and slams against  
the wall.

Temiri walks over to retrieve his broom.

The lanterns hanging from the ceiling begin to sway back and  
forth.

The whole room alternates from shadow to light as Temiri picks  
up his broom.

THE WIND BLOWS OUT THE LANTERNS.

The whole room has succumbed to darkness. Temiri stands still,  
clutching his broom to his chest, and looks around.

The DISTANT SOUNDS of CANTO BIGHT go SILENT.

The door Temiri walked through slams shut and presses against  
the door frame as if being pushed by some great force.

Temiri walks over to the door and tries pulling it open. He  
struggles with the door but after a few tries gives up and  
steps backwards revealing KYLO REN standing between the stable  
doors wearing his BLACK ROBES and A NEW HELMET, one of much  
more elegant and malevolent design than his last. He holds in  
his hands what appears to be a COVERED BLACK METAL CONTAINER.

KYLO  
Such menial use of such a wonderful  
gift.

Temiri turns around startled.

KYLO  
I hope I didn't scare you. I try  
not to scare any of you.

Temiri, unable to move, stares at Kylo.

Kylo who tilts his head just slightly, inquisitive.

KYLO  
Do I frighten you?

Temiri nods his head.

Kylo walks over to a small table and puts down the black  
container, it's lid still in place.

KYLO  
No reason to be frightened.

Kylo approaches Temiri and kneels down in front of him.

Kylo reaches up with both hands and removes his helmet  
revealing a Kylo Ren that has changed: his face is paler,  
veins are more visible, as if his skin was becoming  
translucent.

KYLO  
See, no reason to be frightened.

Temiri looks at Kylo with trepidation. He's not buying the  
sales pitch.

Kylo shakes his head.

KYLO  
No?

Temiri shakes his head.

Kylo stands up, holding his helmet against his side, and  
begins pacing in front of Temiri.

KYLO  
All over the galaxy my people are  
finding children, special  
individuals like you, to help bring  
order to the galaxy.

Temiri's eyes narrow.

Kylo stops pacing and turns to Temiri.

KYLO  
Every so often I can sense a  
presence, a person in whom The  
Force is strong.

Temiri looks down and then back up at Kylo.

TEMIRI  
Force?

Kylo locks onto Temiri's eyes.

KYLO  
Yes. I can see your power growing.  
I can also see the good in you, the  
desire for freedom. A boy whose  
heart lies deeply rooted in the  
light.

Temiri's eyes show recognition and excitement.

TEMIRI  
Force!

Temiri runs over to a corner of the stable and pulls out a  
small backpack from hiding.

Temiri begins to look through it.

Kylo walks over to the small table and places his helmet next  
to the container.

KYLO  
I sense in you no anger, no fear.

Kylo opens the container REVEALING IT TO BE FULL OF ASHES.

KYLO  
Only hope.

Kylo places the lid down on the table and then turns back to  
Temiri.

Temiri pulls something out of his bag and runs over to Kylo  
and holds it up.

Kylo takes the item from Temiri's hand. Though haphazardly  
created it is obvious that it is a SMALL FIGURE OF LUKE  
SKYWALKER.

Temiri looks excitedly at Kylo.

TEMIRI  
Skywalker!

Kylo's face changes as the name just spoken hits him.

KYLO  
Skywalker.

Temiri can barely contain his excitement.

TEMIRI  
Luke Skywalker!

Temiri picks up the broom and begins waving it around as if he  
were wielding a lightsaber.

Kylo looks at Temiri.

KYLO  
I am a Skywalker.

Temiri stops and he looks at Kylo in wonderment as he takes in  
what Kylo just said to him.

Temiri points to Kylo.

TEMIRI  
Skywalker?!

Kylo slowly nods his head.

KYLO  
I am the last Skywalker.

Temiri throws his arms up in excitement and shouts for joy.

Kylo turns his back on Temiri.

The SKYWALKER FIGURE lands next to Kylo's foot which turns and  
slowly crushes it.

Temiri throws his backpack on and, with a giant grin on his  
face, walks over to Kylo who still has his back to Temiri.

KYLO  
And I bring a message from Luke  
Skywalker.

Kylo turns around REVEALING HIS EYES HAVE TURNED RED AND  
BLACK.

Temiri as he takes a step back, his eyes widening in terror.

Kylo pulls out HIS LIGHTSABER and IGNITES IT.

Temiri following the lightsaber with his eyes.

Kylo's eyes are full of rage as he HOLDS THE LIGHTSABER UP  
HIGH.

CLOSE ON: Temiri'S EYES showing only the HILT and a SMALL  
PORTION of THE BLADE. Though the imagery would be lost to the  
people of the Star Wars Universe, to us, the audience, it  
resembles an upside down cross seemingly made of hellfire. The  
sign of The Beast.

BACK TO SCENE

KYLO  
HOPE IS LOST!

Kylo brings his lightsaber down.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. THE PLANET JAKKU - ESTABLISHING SHOT - DAY

Nothing has changed since we last visited the planet: a giant  
rock in space covered in sand and littered with debris and  
outcasts.

 

EXT. SAND DUNES - JAKKU - CONTINUOUS

A seemingly endless sea of sand dunes stretching out to the  
horizon. Towering and unforgiving as storm waves but frozen in  
place for all time.

It would seem to be devoid of life but WE HEAR a familiar  
BEEPING and A DISTINCTIVE REPLY before catching sight of  
ARTOO-DETOO ("Artoo") and SEE-THREEPIO ("Threepio"), making  
their way across the face of the nearest sand dune.

THREEPIO  
Really, Artoo. I just don't  
understand why Chewbacca had to  
stay with the ship.  
(Artoo responds)  
Repairs? Yes, well if you hadn't  
been working on a targeting system  
for the turrets this would never  
have happened.  
(Artoo responds)  
Those could have waited. It's bad  
enough we didn't make it to the  
outpost but now we have walk across  
another desolate planet.  
(Artoo responds)  
Since when have you been proficient  
at anything but causing trouble?  
(Artoo responds)  
What? What is it?

Threepio turns and looks off in the distance and sees Niima  
Outpost bustling with activity.

THREEPIO  
Oh. Well, I guess that must be the  
outpost. Why Miss Rey would have  
ever come back here escapes me. I  
think we're wasting our time.

Threepio motions to Artoo.

THREEPIO  
Come along, Artoo.  
(Artoo responds)

They walk off towards the outpost.

 

EXT. NIIMA OUTPOST - ESTABLISHING SHOT - CONTINUOUS

Threepio and Artoo enter through the outpost gate and make  
their way towards the trading structure.

 

EXT. NIIMA TRADING STRUCTURE - CONTINUOUS

Threepio and Artoo walk around the outpost. Around them the  
cleaning tables are packed with scavengers getting their items  
ready to trade.

Threepio and Artoo are unaware as CONSTABLE ZUVIO, a Kyuzo  
male lawman, slowly walks into frame behind them and starts to  
follow them at a distance.

Threepio and Artoo get in a line of traders waiting to trade  
their wares.

THREEPIO  
Who is it we're here to see again?  
(Artoo responds)  
Unkar Plutt? I've never heard of  
him.  
(Artoo responds)

Threepio turns and looks towards the trading post window and  
standing there conducting business is UNKAR PLUTT. Unkar is  
negotiating with an ELDERLY WOMAN when he suddenly becomes  
angry and throws her wares away. She walks away sobbing.

THREEPIO  
He doesn't look very helpful, does  
he?

The line moves forward and the droids move along with it.

Behind them, Constable Zuvio motions for his two Kyuzo  
deputies, DREGO and STREEHN, to flank Threepio and Artoo.

THREEPIO  
Why would he know where Miss Rey is  
and why would he even tell us?  
(Artoo responds)  
He wouldn't? Wait. Why wouldn't he?  
(Artoo responds)

The line moves forward again and the two droids move with it.

THREEPIO  
She was sold to him? As a child?  
Why wasn't I told any of this?  
(Artoo responds)  
I do not overreact.

The line moves forward again.

THREEPIO  
Wait a second. Then why are we  
here?  
(Artoo responds)  
Oh no! Not another secret mission!  
Artoo!

Threepio slaps Artoo on his dome.

THREEPIO  
What mess have you gotten us into  
this time?  
(Artoo responds)  
Let's just hope this Unkar Plutt IS  
a reasonable being.

The line moves forward again. Threepio and Artoo are now at  
the trading post window.

UNKAR  
What do you want?!

Threepio turns.

Unkar appears larger than life as he stands behind his  
counter, his large flabby arms press firmly into the counter  
as he leans forward.

UNKAR  
Well? Why am I staring at a couple  
of droids?

Unkar looks around then leans forward, eyes narrowing.

UNKAR  
Get outta here and stop wasting my  
time!

Threepio puts his hands up.

THREEPIO  
Yes, yes, I'm sorry.

Threepio leans in to Artoo.

THREEPIO  
What am I suppose to say?  
(Artoo responds)  
Oh, all right.

Threepio turns to Unkar.

THREEPIO  
We are here on behalf of a person  
of your former acquaintance.

UNKAR  
Who?

THREEPIO  
Miss Rey.

Unkar's eyes grow wide and he grabs Threepio by the neck and  
pulls him close.

UNKAR  
WHERE'S THE GIRL? AND WHERE'S MY  
SHIP!?

THREEPIO  
Sir! If you'd let me down I'd be  
more than happy to answer your  
questions.

UNKAR  
Fine.

Unkar lets go of Threepio and he falls down to the ground.

THREEPIO  
Oooh!

Unkar motions for the Constable and his two deputies who  
approach.

Threepio sits up.

THREEPIO  
If I could get some assistance?

Unkar motions to the two deputies and they help Threepio to  
his feet.

THREEPIO  
Thank you.

The two deputies point their BLASTER RIFLES at Threepio.

THREEPIO  
I think?

UNKAR  
Now where is the girl and where is  
my ship?

Artoo beeps at Threepio.

THREEPIO  
(to Artoo)  
Yes, yes, Artoo. All right.  
(turns to Unkar)  
Miss Rey is very sorry for the loss  
of your ship and would like to  
offer us, her droids, as  
compensation.  
(hits Artoo on his dome)  
You unoriginal thinking pile of  
metal! If we get out of this I'm  
going to see to it they turn you  
into a trash can or an alarm clock!

Unkar becomes furious.

UNKAR  
Rey . . . REY! That girl cost me a  
fortune! If it wasn't for the First  
Order . . .

THREEPIO  
First Order? Oh no.

UNKAR  
Stay right there!

Unkar makes his way out of the back of the out the back of the  
trading structure.

THREEPIO  
I believe there was a misunder-  
(Artoo beeps at Threepio)  
You and your sense of adventure.

Unkar comes walking around the trading structure and walks up  
to the droids.

UNKAR  
Eh, let's have a look at you.

He begins looking over the droids.

UNKAR  
Yeah, you'll do.

Unkar shoves his finger right in Threepio's face.

UNKAR  
But first you'll tell me where I  
can find the girl. Is she here? She  
still owes me.

THREEPIO  
I'm afraid we can't tell you that,  
Mr. Plutt, uh, sir.

UNKAR  
Why not? You're my droids now.  
You'll tell me anything I please.

THREEPIO  
I mean to say, we don't exactly  
know. Nobody knows where she is.

UNKAR  
Fine. I'll get the truth one way or  
another and then I'll have her  
measly head stuck on the end of  
that staff of hers.

Unkar motions to the two deputies.

UNKAR  
Take these two droids and get them  
to work right away. We got a new  
shipment ready to go and the First  
Order will be here tonight to pick  
it up and I want all of them ready.

The two deputies begin to lead Threepio and Artoo away.

THREEPIO  
The First Order? Here. Oh no.  
Artoo, we're doomed!

As they are lead off Constable Zuvio walks up to Unkar.

ZUVIO  
(speaking Kyuzo)  
They could be Resistance spies.  
You'd be better off just  
disintegrating them.

UNKAR  
You mind your own business and just  
do what I pay you to do, my  
Honorable Constable.

Constable Zuvio squints, turns, and then walks off.

Unkar picks up a metal cup off the counter, takes a swig, and  
then crushes it in his hand.

UNKAR  
Rey . . . .

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. THE PLANET RYLOTH - DAY

The planetary homeworld to the Twi'Lek that lies in the Outer  
Rim Territories. Its terrain is varied, filled with jungles,  
mesas, valleys, and volcanoes. A forest covers its equator.

A BLACK T-70 X-WING flies into view and then turns and heads  
down towards the planet. The X-wing is being piloted by  
CAPTAIN POE DAMERON. Behind him, his trusty droid BB-8.

ANGLE ON: BB-8 as he moves his head back and forth as he beeps  
excitedly.

ALTERNATING ANGLES: We switch back and forth between the two  
during their conversation.

POE  
Yeah, buddy. Almost home. If you  
can call it that.  
(BB-8 responds)  
Don't worry. I'm sure none of the  
wildlife have a taste for droids.  
(BB-8 responds)  
I won't let them get me either.  
(BB-8 responds)  
I don't know why they called us  
back so soon. Last I heard they  
were trying to get some important  
information on the First Order.  
Maybe they did. Maybe we'll finally  
get a break.  
(BB-8 responds)  
That's the spirit. Okay, let's get  
ready to land.

ANGLE ON: Poe's X-wing as it enters the planet's atmosphere.

 

EXT. AN ENORMOUS VOLCANO - CONTINUOUS

Towering nearly a thousand feet above the jungle below and  
half as wide the volcano nearly eclipses the sky behind it.  
Small tendrils of smoke emanate from its mouth.

Poe's X-wing comes into view. A small black dot moving across  
the face of the volcano.

ANGLE ON: Poe's X-wing slows down as part of the face of the  
volcano opens revealing A LARGE RESISTANCE HANGAR.

Poe's X-wing enters the hangar.

 

INT. LARGE RESISTANCE HANGAR â€“ CONTINUOUS

A vast dark, dank hangar constructed of alien design that  
looks ancient, a relic of the days of the Old Republic. It is  
filled with a large assortment of X-wings, Y-wings, U-Wings,  
A-wings, B-wings, and the B/SF-17 heavy bombers.

Personnel make their way about their duties as Poe's X-wing  
comes in to land.

BB-8 descends to the floor as Poe opens his canopy, placing  
his helmet on the dash.

A RESISTANCE HANGAR OFFICER comes walking up to the X-Wing.

RESISTANCE HANGAR OFFICER  
Captain Dameron, welcome back, sir.

POE  
Thanks.

Poe hops down in front of the Officer.

RESISTANCE HANGAR OFFICER  
Admiral D'Acy wants to see you in  
the situation room.

Poe nods.

RESISTANCE HANGAR OFFICER  
Right away.

POE  
Never get a break around here.

RESISTANCE HANGAR OFFICER  
Well, if it doesn't work out you  
can always plan another mutiny.

The Officer gives a big smile and walks away.

POE  
Thanks for the suggestion. Really.  
(a beat)  
You know they gave me a new X-Wing,  
right?

Poe hooks his thumb at his X-Wing.

POE  
Right there. Shiny, Black.

Poe looks down at BB-8.

POE  
They're never going to let that go,  
are they?

BB-8's head tilts forward a bit, then back, and then  
enthusiastically side to side.

POE  
Thanks, buddy. I can always count  
on you.

Poe and BB-8 start moving away from the X-Wing when something  
catches POE's eye. He stops and looks.

Across the hangar THREE YOUNG FEMALE TWI'LEK PILOTS stare at  
him. One leans in and covers her mouth as she says something  
we can't hear.

They all burst out laughing and walk off.

POE  
Just can't catch a break.

He looks down at BB-8

POE  
Come on, bud. Let's go.

Poe starts walking through the hangar with BB-8 rolling beside  
him.

BB-8 beeps at Poe.

POE  
I'm sure Rey will be back.  
(BB-8 responds)  
You miss her?  
(BB-8 responds)  
I'm sure she misses you. She had to  
go and do her training. I'm sure  
she's fine.  
(BB-8 responds doubtfully)

They reach the hangar exit and walk through.

 

INT. SITUATION ROOM - CONTINUOUS

The room is filled with technicians working with quiet intent  
at their consoles and in the middle of the room is a  
HOLOPROJECTOR showing A LARGE HOLOGRAPHIC DISPLAY OF THE  
VENEER SYSTEM.

Standing around the display are:

ADMIRAL D'ACY, ADMIRAL U.O. STATURA, GENERAL EMATT, CAPTAIN  
SNAP WEXLEY, LT. COMMANDER KAYDEL KO CONNIX, and ADMIRAL  
RUMGAL, a Mon Calamarian.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
We can't wait any longer.

The display zooms into a closer look at the planet VENEER,  
showing A MASSIVE SUPERSTRUCTURE AROUND THE PLANET LIKE A RING  
AT A TILTED ANGLE. This is the First Order Shipyard. Dozens  
upon dozens of Star Destroyers can be seen docked at the  
shipyard. The ships are in the last stages of construction.  
There is a large structure that juts out of the ring that acts  
as the central hub and power supply for the shipyard.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
The First Order fleet is close to  
completion and we can't allow that  
to happen.

Poe and BB-8 enter the room.

POE  
Reporting as ordered.

KAYDEL  
Glad you made it back, Poe.  
(a beat)  
Captain.

POE  
(Awkward)  
Thanks.

Kaydel blushes and tries to regain her composure. Admiral  
D'Acy takes notice of this.

ADMIRAL RUMGAL  
Scouts report no shielding around  
the shipyard or planet. That's most  
likely due to the power needed for  
this.

Admiral Rumgal zooms the image out revealing Veneer to be  
inside A LARGE BUBBLE.

ADMIRAL RUMGAL  
A large interdiction field  
encircles the area of space around  
the planet and nearby space. No  
ship can hyperspace directly to the  
planet.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
Or the shipyards.

POE  
Because of Haldo?

ADMIRAL STATURA  
Exactly. That may be to our  
advantage, though.

ADMIRAL RUMGAL  
How so?

ADMIRAL STATURA  
The power needed to supply that  
size of an interdiction field, let  
alone the shipyard and all of its  
defenses, would be immense. There's  
got to be an emergency ventilation  
system for the reactor in case of  
an overload.

POE  
Expose the reactor and blow it.

ADMIRAL STATURA  
It should take out the whole  
shipyard.

POE  
Anything else we know about the  
shipyard?

SNAP WEXLEY  
Not much to go on, really. Heavily  
armed, though. They got turbolasers  
everywhere along the structure.

COMMANDER SHRIV SUURGAV, a male Duros, comes walking up.

SHRIV  
There might be more to the planet  
than just the shipyards.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
What do you mean?

SHRIV  
I just got word from our scouts  
that not all ships heading to  
Veneer are going to the shipyard.  
There seems to be something down on  
the planet that they're sending  
ships to. Here's the location.

Shriv presses a few buttons on the holoprojector and the  
location lights up directly below the shipyard central hub.

ADMIRAL RUMGAL  
It's on the planet directly below  
what appears to be the central area  
for the shipyard where supplies and  
personnel come and go.

ADMIRAL STATURA  
That might make sense.

SHRIV  
What might make sense?

ADMIRAL STATURA  
Control of the shipyard and all of  
its functions might not just be  
located on the shipyard itself.  
There could be a backup system.  
After all, many of the functions of  
a shipyard this size are automated.

GENERAL EMATT  
If there is something down there  
we'll have to send ground forces  
in.

SNAP WEXLEY  
What good would it be to gain  
access to its functions or systems?

ADMIRAL STATURA  
If there's a way to access the  
systems there might be a way to  
activate the emergency ventilation  
system.

POE  
When do we go?

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
Less than five days.

A FEMALE VOICE (O.S.)  
But you're not going, Captain.

Everyone stands at attention as MON MOTHMA, now very old and  
frail looking but still able to project authority and dignity,  
comes walking out from the shadows.

POE  
Ma'am?

MON MOTHMA  
Recent rumors have become immutable  
facts, Captain, and a new ally may  
have been found. A few weeks ago a  
group of Star Destroyers were  
apparently ambushed and destroyed  
far into the Unknown Regions.  
According to our sources all the  
remains at the scene belong to the  
Star Destroyers. No indication of  
any other ships damaged or  
destroyed.

POE  
Then we need to find out who did  
this.

MON MOTHMA  
Indeed. Your mission, Captain, is  
to go and not only see if you can  
find out who did this but if they  
will help us in this, our most  
desperate hour.

Mothma sits down in a nearby chair and looks at Poe.

MON MOTHMA  
I'm an old woman from an old  
Republic and whose time has grown  
too short. I came back when I heard  
of the passing of General Organa.  
She did not agree with the way the  
New Republic hastily created the  
Disarmament Act nor the way they  
continued to ignore the First Order  
threat which was mostly due to the  
bribing of Senators. Senators whose  
remains are now spread across an  
asteroid field that used to be  
Hosnian Prime. Her foresight may  
bear our fortunes out, Captain.

POE  
Yes, ma'am.

MON MOTHMA  
Then go and may the Force be with  
you.

ADMIRAL STATURA  
One of the Twi'lek pilots will be  
taking you in one of their ships to  
help provide a lower profile.

POE  
Yes, sir.

Poe and BB-8 leave.

ADMIRAL RUMGAL  
We better start making  
preparations.

As they break up to start their preparations Admiral D'Acy  
takes Kaydel aside.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
Commander Connix, why don't you go  
with Captain Dameron.

KAYDEL  
Ma'am.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
I think Captain Dameron could use a  
little looking after, don't you?

KAYDEL  
Well . . .

Admiral D'Acy gives Kaydel a knowing look.

KAYDEL  
(Getting it)  
Yes, ma'am! Absolutely.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
Grab your gear, Commander.

KAYDEL  
Yes, ma'am.

Kaydel turns and runs out the door.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. VENEER ORBIT â€“ NIGHT

The Supremacy, the Supreme Leader's Mega-class Star  
Dreadnought, comes into view from below. Though it has been  
repaired it still shows scars from the damage taken a year  
ago.

We TILT UP to reveal the Supremacy's destination: THE  
MONSTROUS VENEER SHIPYARD. Within it floats the small, green  
planet VENEER, a world made up of three continents and  
scattered islands, and most of the world's terrain consisting  
of lush forests, rolling green plains, and swamplands.

 

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM â€“ THE SUPREMACY â€“ CONTINUOUS

Twelve First Order commanding officers sit around a black  
conference table with GENERAL HUX at its head. Stormtroopers  
stand guard around the room. CAPTAIN RIZER, a late middle-aged  
man, is speaking.

CAPTAIN RIZER  
And what of the rumor of the  
Resistance fleet massing in the  
Ryloth System?

HUX  
Any attempt by the Resistance will  
be a useless act of desperation.  
Their numbers are thin and their  
time is almost over.

CAPTAIN GRAVES, a young, slimy looking technocrat smirks at  
Captain Rizer.

CAPTAIN GRAVES  
We are just seven days away from  
launching almost three hundred  
fully armed new Star Destroyers.  
When those seven days are up the  
days of the Resistance will be  
over.

CAPTAIN RIZER  
May I remind my fellow Captain that  
the Empire had thousands of Star  
Destroyers at the height of its  
power.

CAPTAIN GRAVES  
And may I remind you, sir, that it  
was YOUR Empire and the arrogance  
of YOUR precious Emperor-

CAPTAIN RIZER begins to rise from his seat. CAPTAIN TILLON, a  
woman of similar age to CAPTAIN RIZER, puts her hand on  
CAPTAIN RIZER's shoulder and stops him.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Easy, James.

CAPTAIN GRAVES  
-that allowed the fall of the  
Empire to happen in the first  
place.

CAPTAIN RIZER  
If you think, for a moment, that  
YOUR First Order is infallible-

HUX  
Enough! I will not have this kind  
of in-fighting to happen among my  
Commanding Officers.

CAPTAIN FRANKS, another young captain, leans towards Hux.

CAPTAIN FRANKS  
What of the ambush in the Unknown  
Regions? Is there any word? Could  
it have been the Resistance?

CAPTAIN GRAVES  
Impossible.

Graves throws a look over at CAPTAIN RIZER.

HUX  
No word. The perpetrators will be  
dealt with in time, I can assure  
you.

CAPTAIN YELA, a small young man with a large belly and a  
forehead to match, squirms in his chair.

CAPTAIN YELA  
The power to destroy five Star  
Destroyers without a single loss  
and in minutes. I can't think of  
anyone or any ship with that kind  
of fire power.

CAPTAIN FRANKS  
And what of the rumor I've heard?

HUX  
Shall I create a Bureau of Rumor  
Control?

CAPTAIN FRANKS  
That there was an Imperial signal  
detected before our ships were  
lost?

Captain Tillon whispers something into CAPTAIN RIZER's ear.

KYLO (O.S.)  
Care to enlighten us, Captain?

Everyone turns to see Kylo Ren flanked by his SIX KNIGHTS OF  
REN whose names are JANOS, SILFO, QEL, OLDUS, XARRAM, and  
VARIK.

HUX  
Supreme Leader, so good of you to  
join us. We didn't hear you enter.

KYLO  
Why would you expect to?

Kylo turns to Captain Tillon.

KYLO  
Captain?

CAPTAIN TILLON  
There was a rumored project, a ship  
of massive firepower, from the days  
of the Tarkin Initiative, Supreme  
Leader, code named War-Mantle. The  
stories are that her Commanding  
Officer took the ship and her crew  
out into the Unknown Regions right  
before the Battle of Jakku and have  
never been heard from again.

HUX  
An Imperial legend. Nothing more  
than a ghost ship. There's no proof  
of this War-Mantle ever existing  
and if there was ever any proof it  
was destroyed years ago during the  
battle on Scarif along with all the  
other information on the Tarkin  
Initiative projects.

KYLO  
Interesting.  
(turning to Hux)  
Have you made the preparations I  
asked for, General?

HUX  
Supreme Leader, if I may, there has  
been no indication of an impending  
attack. To mass our forces here  
while-

KYLO  
They're coming. Prepare the fleet.

HUX  
As you wish, Supreme Leader.

KYLO  
I have a pilgrimage to make. I will  
leave behind three of my Knights to  
ensure my plans go as I have asked.

HUX  
As you deem necessary, Supreme  
Leader.

Kylo and his Knights walk out of the conference room.

HUX  
All of you may return to your  
ships.

The captains get up to leave and begin walking to the elevator  
located in the back of the room.

CLOSE ON: CAPTAIN TILLON AND CAPTAIN RIZER

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Like two squabbling brothers.

CAPTAIN RIZER  
Did you know his father?

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Brendol Hux? Not well. Mostly by  
reputation. You?

CAPTAIN RIZER  
Ran into him on some occasions. Not  
a pleasant man.

Captain Tillon glances at Hux.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Explains things.

The two captains arrive at the elevator and await its arrival.

CAPTAIN RIZER  
War-Mantle. Wasn't it officially  
called the Retribution?

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Supposedly, yes.

CAPTAIN RIZER  
If I remember correctly wasn't it  
rumored that the Commanding Officer  
was your mentor?

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Yes.

The elevator arrives and the two enter.

CAPTAIN RIZER  
For the Empire, .

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Are we so sure anymore?

As the elevator door closes they look at Hux standing by the  
room's large window looking out at the shipyard, his arms  
folded behind him.

WIPE TO:

 

INT. BUNK ROOM - RESISTANCE BASE - NIGHT

The dimly-lit room is filled with several rows of bunk beds, a  
few of them occupied.

Asleep in one of the top bunk beds is FINN who begins to toss  
and turn. His breathing starts to become heavy. Sweat covers  
his brow.

A WOMANâ€™S VOICE can be heard.

WOMAN (V.O.)  
(echoing)  
My baby!

INSERT IMAGE: From the point of view of someone being carried  
away from inside a home we see A BLACK COUPLE being held down  
by STORMTROOPERS. The WOMAN is SOBBING and holding out her  
arms.

WOMAN  
Donâ€™t take my baby!

Suddenly, A BRIGHT FLASH OF LIGHT engulfs the image.

BACK TO SCENE

Finn still asleep, the tossing and turning has gotten worse.

INSERT IMAGE: From the point of view of someone on a gurney we  
are being wheeled down a hallway, one of First Order design.

The ECHOING SOUND of an INFANT CRYING can be HEARD.

The gurney goes through a door and comes to a stop.

A FIRST ORDER TECHNICIAN comes into view.

FIRST OFFICER TECHNICIAN  
Have another one for you, Ensign.

A FIRST ORDER ENSIGN comes into view. She holds out her hand  
and the Technician hands her a DATA PAD and then walks away.

The Ensign looks down at us.

FIRST ORDER ENSIGN  
Are you going to be a troublemaker?  
Weâ€™ll soon take care of that . . .

She looks down at the DATA PAD and then back at us.

FIRST ORDER ENSIGN  
FN-2187.

She puts the DATA PAD down and looks offscreen and then back  
down at us.

FIRST ORDER ENSIGN  
Looks as if someone has come to see  
you.

BACK TO SCENE

Finn now has tears running down his cheeks, his head shaking.

INSERT IMAGE: The same point of view of the same room we just  
saw but now standing in place of the Ensign is CAPTAIN PHASMA  
in FULL ARMOR who leans in close.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
FN-2187, WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO  
REMOVE YOUR HELMET?

BACK TO SCENE

Finn wakes with A SCREAM. He throws off his covers and rolls  
out of his bed not realizing heâ€™s on the top bunk. He falls to  
the floor with A THUD.

A RESISTANCE MEMBER sits up from the lower bunk.

RESISTANCE MEMBER  
Man, you okay?

Finn sits up, breathing heavily. He looks around and then gets  
up and leaves.

The Resistance Member shrugs and goes back to sleep.

 

INT. RESISTANCE HANGAR - CONTINUOUS

Finn enters the huge spaceship hangar and hurries along the  
long line of spacefighters. Several flight crews walk around  
attending to their duties. In an area isolated from this  
activity Finn finds Poe and BB-8 about to board a small, older  
twin engine freighter ship that stands out from the rest in  
its design. This is LIMAHL'S SHIP.

FINN  
Poe!

POE  
Finn! Hey, how--whoa, you feeling  
okay?

Poe looks over Finn who is covered in sweat.

FINN  
Yeah, yeah Iâ€™m fine. Just . . .  
Um, you going somewhere?

POE  
Yeah, out to the Unknown Regions.

The SOUND of a DROID BEEPING in the DISTANCE can be heard. BB-  
8 turns and sees another BB UNIT, this one colored pink and  
white. This is BB-1QT. BB-8, intrigued, heads off towards the  
other BB unit.

POE  
Someone out there took down a few  
Star Destroyers. Weâ€™re going to see  
if we can find out who.

FINN  
Really? Thatâ€™s great!

Finn leans in.

FINN  
Can I come along?

POE  
Well, itâ€™s just me and the pilot  
and weâ€™ve got room for three so-

Kaydel comes walking up to Poe and Finn.

KAYDEL  
Hi!

POE  
(confused)  
Hi.

FINN  
Hey.

KAYDEL  
We ready?

POE  
Youâ€™re going?

KAYDEL  
Admiralâ€™s orders.

Kaydel turns and flashes a huge grin at Finn. Finn does the  
same in return and nods but it quickly disappears as Kaydel  
turns and boards the ship.

POE  
Iâ€™m sorry . . .

FINN  
Itâ€™s, itâ€™s okay.

INSERT IMAGE: BB-8 is following BB-1QT around the hangar and  
having a conversation with the droid.

BACK TO SCENE

POE  
You sure youâ€™re feeling all right?

FINN  
Yeah. Hey, good luck.

Poe starts up the ramp and then stops and looks off behind  
Finn.

FINN  
Whatâ€™s the matter?

POE  
I just got her back.

Finn turns to see Poe looking at his X-Wing.

FINN  
Iâ€™ll keep her warm for you. I've  
done pretty well with flying over  
the past few months.

POE  
Yeah, you donâ€™t touch her.  
Remember, if you could've flown we  
never would have met because-

POE  
You needed a pilot

FINN  
I needed a pilot.

Poe goes to enter the ship and rethinks it and turns and walks  
over to Finn and hugs him.

POE  
Good luck to both of us.

FINN  
Get out of here.

Poe walks up the ramp to the ship and stops and turns to Finn.

POE  
You sure you're okay?

Finn nods and Poe turns and enters the ship. The door closes  
behind him.

 

INT. LIMAHL'S SHIP COCKPIT â€“ CONTINOUS

The ship's interior appears as old as its exterior. An  
antiquated design. At the helm is LIMAHL, a young beautiful  
Twi'lek with skin the color of hunter green. On her head, and  
in which her lekku fits through, she wears something akin to  
an old swoop helm complete with a pair of goggles which rest  
on her brow.

Behind her are two seats. One is currently occupied by Kaydel.  
Poe walks in and takes the other seat.

LIMAHL  
Everybody ready?

POE  
You sure you donâ€™t want me to fly?

LIMAHL  
Nobody flies this baby but me.

POE  
I can fly anything.

LIMAHL  
Being able to fly anything and  
being able to fly anything well  
are two different things, Captain.

Limahl works the controls and the ship comes to life.

 

INT. RESISTANCE HANGAR â€“ CONTINUOUS

Limahl's ship lifts off and heads out of the hangar with Finn  
watching.

 

INT. LIMAHL'S SHIP COCKPIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

LIMAHL  
Donâ€™t worry, before weâ€™re done I  
guarantee you youâ€™ll be saying Iâ€™m  
the better pilot.

POE  
Never gonna happen.

LIMAHL  
Trust me, I got my reflexes from my  
mother.

KAYDEL  
Oh, was she a pilot, too?

LIMAHL  
Nope. Exotic dancer.

KAYDEL  
(wide eyed)  
Oh.

 

INT. RESISTANCE HANGAR â€“ CONTINUOUS

Finn watches Limahl's ship head up into the sky as BB-8 comes  
rolling up beside him. Finn looks down at BB-8.

FINN  
Weren't you suppose to go with him?  
(BB-8 responds)  
Well, you can stick with me if you  
like?  
(BB-8 responds)  
Come on.

Finn walks off and BB-8 starts to follow, stops and looks up  
to the sky and beeps sadly as he slumps his head forward, then  
continues on following Finn.

 

INT. LIMAHL'S SHIP COCKPIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

Poe looks around the cockpit.

POE  
Wait. Whereâ€™s BB-8?

KAYDEL  
I donâ€™t know.

POE  
We have to go back.

LIMAHL  
For a droid? The future of the  
galaxy does not wait on a droid,  
Captain.

Poe slumps back in his chair.

LIMAHL  
Donâ€™t worry, Iâ€™m sure heâ€™ll be  
fine.

KAYDEL  
Theyâ€™ve been pretty much  
inseparable. Heâ€™s going to feel  
pretty lonely and miserable being  
without him.

LIMAHL  
Didnâ€™t know droids were capable of  
such intense emotions.

Kaydel points to Poe.

KAYDEL  
I was referring to Poe.

Limahl turns and sees a dejected Poe looking out the window.

 

EXT. RYLOTH ORBIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

Limahl's ship flies past and enters hyperspace.

WIPE TO:

 

INT. SUPPLY ROOM - RESISTANCE BASE - A FEW MINUTES LATER

Finn and BB-8 enter the supply room where ROSE TICO is busy  
doing inventory, clipboard in hand. Rose turns and sees Finn.

ROSE  
Hey! What are you doing here?

FINN  
Nothing apparently.

ROSE  
You okay? Hey, I heard Poe got  
back.

FINN  
Yeah and they sent off on a  
mission. An important mission.

ROSE  
Didnâ€™t even know he was back.

FINN  
Came back and went right out again.

ROSE  
Well Iâ€™m glad youâ€™re still here.

FINN  
Reyâ€™s still gone, too.

ROSE  
Iâ€™m sure sheâ€™ll be back.

FINN  
Yeah.

Rose puts her clipboard down and walks over to Finn.

ROSE  
Whatâ€™s the matter?

Finn lowers his head.

FINN  
I donâ€™t know . . .

ROSE  
Yes, you do.

She walks up to him and tilts his head up.

ROSE  
Weâ€™re friends and friends are  
honest with each other.

She looks him in the eyes.

ROSE  
Whatâ€™s wrong?

FINN  
Itâ€™s just . . .  
(a beat)  
Ever since Jakku Iâ€™ve spent every  
waking moment hating the First  
Order. Wanting to take it down.  
Destroy everything it stands for.  
(a beat)  
They took me from my family, took  
everything I had and all I could  
ever have had and now all I want is  
to do the same to them.  
(a beat)  
Yet, Iâ€™m scared. Despite wanting to  
do good I find myself making  
excuses or trying to run away.

ROSE  
I remember zapping you.

FINN  
Thatâ€™s just it. Iâ€™m no hero. I  
donâ€™t know what Iâ€™m doing here. Poe  
has his mission, Reyâ€™s out there  
doing Jedi stuff and Iâ€™m stuck  
here.  
(a beat)  
Lost.  
(a beat)  
I feel like the odd man out in an  
even world.

ROSE  
Listen, youâ€™re not lost. You know  
where you are?

FINN  
Where?

Rose points to the center of her chest.

ROSE  
Here. And because of that I'll help  
you find your place.

BB-8 beeps at Rose.

ROSE  
We both will.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. PLUTT'S STRONGHOLD â€“ DAY

Lying at the base of a low mountain range is Plutt's  
Stronghold, a large two story structure that originally was  
much smaller but appears to have had some major additions  
recently. A veranda is out front and there is a set of stairs  
that leads up to a landing pad on the far right side of the  
stronghold.

Several guards walk about their duties.

 

INT. KREGA'S WORKSHOP - PLUTT'S STRONGHOLD â€“ CONTINUOUS

A large room with dusty shelves and racks filled with droid  
parts and droids in various stages of repair. Behind a desk,  
next to a LARGE DIAGNOSTIC COMPUTER STATION, sits KREGA, an  
old heavy-set woman wearing an apron whose pockets are chock  
full of tools.

The door behind Krega opens and in walks Threepio and Artoo  
escorted by ALVERS, one of Plutt's henchmen.

Krega turns to her new arrivals.

ALVERS  
Unkar wants these two checked out  
and put to work as soon as  
possible.

KREGA  
I'll see what I can do.

ALVERS  
You'll do what you're told to do.

Krega sighs and motions to a chair across from her desk.

KREGA  
Have the protocol droid sit down in  
the chair.

Alvers pushes Threepio forward.

ALVERS  
Sit in that chair.

THREEPIO  
Yes, I seem to have gathered that  
much.

Threepio walks over to the chair and sits down.

KREGA  
(indicating to Artoo)  
You, little one, can wait over  
there.

Alvers leaves closing the door behind him.

Krega pulls out TWO RESTRAINING BOLTS from her desk and walks  
over to Artoo and places one on him and then walks over to  
Threepio and places the other.

Krega then pulls out wires from the diagnostic computer and  
begins hooking them up to Threepio.

KREGA  
Let's see what condition you boys  
are in.

THREEPIO  
I can assure you we are perfect  
working order.

Krega sits down at her computer and begins pushing buttons.

THREEPIO  
May I ask how long you've been  
working for . . .

KREGA  
Your new master?

THREEPIO  
Well, yes, I suppose.

KREGA  
Too long.

Krega leans towards her computer screen and her brow furrows.

KREGA  
Well that's interesting.

THREEPIO  
I highly doubt anything you find  
in your analysis of my circuits to  
be of any interest.

KREGA  
Anyone ever tell you you've had  
your memory wiped?

THREEPIO  
My memory? Wiped? I can assure that  
has never happened.

KREGA  
How would you know if your memory  
was wiped if your memory was wiped?

THREEPIO  
I see your point.

KREGA  
I can restore some of the memory  
but whoever did it did a good job.  
Not sure how much I can get back.

THREEPIO  
I'm not sure I would want it back.  
After all, someone must have had a  
good reason to do it.

KREGA  
Well let's find out.

Krega hits a button on her computer.

THREEPIO  
Wait, what? OH!

Threepio throws up his arms.

KREGA  
This might feel weird to you but  
you'll adjust.

Krega gets up and walks over to Artoo.

KREGA  
You've been with him a long time,  
haven't you?  
(Artoo responds)  
Protecting him this whole time?  
(Artoo responds)

THREEPIO  
(flailing wildly)  
Oh, Artoo! Miss Padme! Geonosis!  
Die, Jedi gods! Oh, my!

KREGA  
Like a brother to you, isn't he?  
(Artoo responds)  
Never seen such loyalty and  
devotion between droids before.

The door opens and Alvers pops his head in.

ALVERS  
Are they ready yet?

KREGA  
Not yet. Stop bothering me.

ALVERS  
Well hurry up.

He retreats and closes the door.

KREGA  
You two are in the best condition  
I've ever seen droids brought here  
in.

THREEPIO  
(still flailing)  
Oh, Master Skywalker!

Krega freezes.

KREGA  
(whispers)  
Skywalker.

Krega turns slowly to Threepio and back to Artoo.

KREGA  
I don't know why you are here but  
I'm guessing its not by accident.  
(Artoo responds)

Krega kneels down in front of Artoo and places her hand on  
him.

KREGA  
They took my boys, you know. My  
grandsons. Pomer and Dilly. My two  
beautiful boys. Plutt said he'd get  
them back for me if I behaved.  
Worked hard. It's been months and I  
can't imagine I'll ever see them  
again.

Krega leans in closer to Artoo.

KREGA  
(whispering)  
I've left your restraining bolts on  
but they haven't been activated.  
Just in case.

Krega gets up and goes to the door and opens it.

KREGA  
They're ready.

Alvers walks in.

ALVERS  
Come on, you two.

Artoo begins making his way to the door. Threepio gets up off  
the chair and starts to slowly walk towards the door.

THREEPIO  
I'm having quite the experience  
right now.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. THE PLANET MUSTAFAR - DAY

The fiery volcanic world glows in the vast darkness of space.

WHOOOSH! KYLO RENâ€™S UPSILON-CLASS COMMAND SHUTTLE comes flying  
into frame, turns and begins descending to the planet.

 

EXT. DARTH VADERâ€™S CASTLE - MUSTAFAR - CONTINUOUS

KYLO RENâ€™S SHUTTLE comes flying into frame, and sets down on  
the castleâ€™s landing platform.

The exit ramp comes down and Kylo Ren comes walking down  
followed by Janos Ren, Silfo Ren, and Qel Ren. The three  
Knights stop at the end of the ramp and stand guard. Kylo  
proceeds into the castle.

 

INT. MAIN ROOM - DARTH VADER'S CASTLE - CONTINUOUS

Kylo Ren comes walking in and stops dead center and looks  
around. The place is dark, lit only by the fiery lava fields  
outside.

It also appears to be deserted.

Kylo Ren moves his head around slowly like someone sniffing  
the air.

He falls to his knees.

KYLO  
Yes . . . I feel it . . .

Kylo looks straight up.

KYLO  
Grandfather . . . Give me the  
strength . . .

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. LARGE DEBRIS FIELD - SPACE

The REMAINS of SEVERAL FIRST ORDER STAR DESTROYERS can be  
seen. LIMAHLâ€™S SHIP comes out of hyperspace and approaches the  
debris field.

 

INT. LIMAHLâ€™S SHIP COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

Limahl, Poe, and Kaydel look out the cockpit window.

KAYDEL  
Wow.

LIMAHL  
Somebodyâ€™s not a fan of the First  
Order.

POE  
Yeah, but who are they and where  
did they go?

LIMAHL  
I might be able to answer one of  
those questions.

Limahl pulls a device resembling a SUBMARINE PERISCOPE down  
from above.

LIMAHL  
Letâ€™s see . . .

Limahl places her eyes against the deviceâ€™s eyepiece.

LIMAHL  
. . . What we can see.

Limahl starts moving the device around.

POE  
What are you doing?

LIMAHL  
My people came up with a way to see  
hyperspace trails. They fade over  
time but usually last a good while.

INSERT IMAGE: We can see the faint glowing outlines of  
the hyperspace trails of the First Order Star Destroyers. The  
debris field itself also seems to be lit up.

BACK TO SCENE

KAYDEL  
Can you see anything?

Limahl continues looking through the eyepiece.

LIMAHL  
I can see the trails of the Star  
Destroyers. Itâ€™s funny though . . .

Poe looks over at Limahl.

POE  
What?

Limahl stops moving the device.

LIMAHL  
Everything seems to be lit up.  
(a beat)  
Wait a second.

INSERT IMAGE (LIMAHLâ€™S POV): Limahl turns the device upward so  
we can see above the debris field REVEALING A GLOWING GIGANTIC  
HYPERSPACE TRAIL THAT IS WIDER THAN THE DEBRIS FIELD ITSELF.

BACK TO SCENE

Limahl slumps back into her chair, eyes wide.

KAYDEL  
What is it?

LIMAHL  
BIG.

POE  
Whatâ€™s big?

Limahl turns the device towards POE.

LIMAHL  
Whatever they ran into. Take a  
look.

Poe looks through the eyepiece then immediately pulls his head  
back.

POE  
Wow.

Poe turns to Limahl.

POE  
Can we track the trail? See where  
it leads?

LIMAHL  
Yeah. Are you sure you want to do  
that?

KAYDEL  
Yeah, are we sure we want to do  
that?

POE  
Weâ€™re here for a reason.

Poe points out the cockpit.

POE  
And this happened for a reason.

Poe leans in to Limahl

POE  
Do it.

 

EXT. LARGE DEBRIS FIELD - CONTINUOUS

Off in the distance LIMAHLâ€™S SHIP remains still in front of  
the debris.

ANGLE ON: A SMALL AREA OF DEBRIS, a part of which suddenly  
STARTS TO MOVE. LIGHTS FLICKER on it and we can now see it is  
an FIRST ORDER PROBE DROID.

CLOSE ON: The FIRST ORDER PROBE DROIDâ€™S EYE focusing in on  
LIMAHLâ€™S SHIP.

 

INT. SUPREMACY BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

The BRIDGE CREW are all at their stations doing their duties.  
Hux stands in front of the window looking out at the First  
Order shipyard.

A TECHNICIAN looks closely at the screen in front of her and  
looks up towards Hux.

TECHNICIAN  
General Hux, Sir?

Hux turns around walks towards the Technician.

HUX  
Yes, what is it?

TECHNICIAN  
Telemetry coming in from the probe  
droid at the ambush site, sir.

Captain Graves comes walking up alongside Hux.

CAPTAIN GRAVES  
More scavengers?

HUX  
Whatâ€™s it seeing?

TECHNICIAN  
Appears to be a ship of Twiâ€™lek  
design, sir. It appears to  
be scanning the area.

CAPTAIN GRAVES  
A Twiâ€™lek ship? Theyâ€™re not known  
for scavenging.

HUX  
No, theyâ€™re not.

TECHNICIAN  
Sir, the ship appears to be  
powering up its engines.

HUX  
Have the droid track them and keep  
in contact.

Hux begins to turn and then stops.

HUX  
In fact, send a strike force to the  
debris site so we may send them as  
soon as we know where this ship is  
going.

TECHNICIAN  
Yes, sir.

CAPTAIN GRAVES  
Could have just been scavengers,  
sir.

HUX  
Then why arenâ€™t they scavenging?

CAPTAIN GRAVES  
Point well taken, sir.

HUX  
As they should all be.

Hux turns and walks up to the window and looks back out at the  
shipyards.

HUX  
(softly to himself)  
Soon . . .

CAPTAIN GRAVES (O.S.)  
Sir.

Hux turns and sees Captain Graves standing next to a  
communications terminal.

HUX  
What is it?

CAPTAIN GRAVES  
Priority communication coming in,  
sir.

Hux walks over to Captain Graves.

 

EXT. LIMAHLâ€™S SHIP - CONTINUOUS

The FIRST ORDER PROBE DROID attaches itself to the underbelly  
of the ship just as the engines light up and the ship jumps to  
hyperspace.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. DARTH VADER'S CASTLE - MUSTAFAR - DAY

KYLO RENâ€™S SHUTTLE still sits on the landing platform with the  
three Knights of Ren standing guard.

 

INT. MAIN ROOM - DARTH VADER'S CASTLE - CONTINUOUS

Kylo, still kneeling, stands up and slowly walks around the  
room eventually making his way towards the large glassless  
window that shows the Mustafarian landscape.

Kylo looks out and then down.

INSERT KYLOâ€™S POV: There, standing far away along the banks of  
the lava river, are TWO GHOSTLY BLUE FIGURES which we can just  
make out to be the FORCE GHOSTS of the OLDER ANAKIN SKYWALKER  
and OBI-WAN KENOBI.

And theyâ€™re staring straight up at KYLO.

BACK TO SCENE

As he quickly backs away from the window revealing VADERâ€™S  
ASSISTANT, VANEÃ‰, now very old and frail, standing next to  
him.

VANEÃ‰  
You see them?

Kylo quickly turn to VaneÃ©.

KYLO  
Who are you?

VANEÃ‰  
I am, or was, Lord Vaderâ€™s  
assistant.

Kylo turns back to the window.

INSERT KYLO'S POV: The ghosts are now gone.

BACK TO SCENE

KYLO  
Who are they?

VaneÃ© scoffs, turns, and slowly walks away from Kylo.

VANEÃ‰  
(Incredulous)  
That . . . was your grandfather and  
his mentor and former master, Obi-  
Wan Kenobi.

KYLO  
But why . . . ?

VaneÃ© stops moving.

VANEÃ‰  
You claim to idolize your  
grandfather, as he was as Lord  
Vader, yet you seem to have  
forgotten, or perhaps chosen to  
ignore, the fact that at the last  
moments of his life he turned back  
to the light and became Anakin  
Skywalker once again.

KYLO  
It was a moment of weakness. I am  
stronger.

VaneÃ© laughs.

VANEÃ‰  
Strength. Weakness. These are all  
dependent on a certain point of  
view.  
(a beat)  
Benjamin.

KYLO  
That name means nothing to me now.  
I am Kylo Ren! I am a master-

VANEÃ‰  
What you are is a master-less child  
clinging to a false sense of pride,  
sacrificing everything the Sith  
once stood for for your own  
malformed ideals.

KYLO  
I do not need to be taught by you,  
old man.

VANEÃ‰  
No, your vanity which blinds you  
and your lust for power will lead  
to your final lesson, Iâ€™m afraid.

VaneÃ© looks around.

VANEÃ‰  
I sense an emptiness here. As if a  
great power that once bloomed has  
withered and fallen silent. I will  
be going. I feel as if I am no  
longer needed.

KYLO  
Youâ€™re so right.

Kylo turns to VaneÃ© and raises his hand and FORCE PULLS VANEE  
across the room and through the window.

INSERT IMAGE: From outside, VANEE goes flying out of the  
window and into the lava river below.

BACK TO SCENE

As Kylo stands there staring out the window, with the glow of  
the lava lighting up his mask, a set of dark red eyes looking  
back at us is just barely revealed through his mask.

Kylo turns and leaves.

 

EXT. DARTH VADER'S CASTLE - MUSTAFAR - CONTINUOUS

Kylo walks out and approaches the shuttle when a BEEPING SOUND  
is HEARD. Kylo pulls out his HOLOCOMMUNICATOR and activates  
it.

A HOLOGRAM of HUX appears.

KYLO  
General?

HUX  
Sorry to interrupt you, Supreme  
Leader, but a situation seems to  
have developed on Dathomir.

KYLO  
Dathomir? I had that planet  
restricted from all personnel.

HUX  
Yes, well, it seems one of your  
excavation teams has run into some  
trouble with the locals. They  
require immediate assistance.

KYLO  
That planet is a living fount of  
the Dark Side, General.

HUX  
Shall I dispatch a stormtrooper  
unit?

KYLO  
No. I will have to take care of it.  
Make sure this doesn't happen  
again, General.

HUX  
Understood. Perhaps you may learn  
something while-

Kylo cuts off Hux and puts the holocommunicator away.

Kylo takes a few steps and then stops.

KYLO  
(to himself)  
Perhaps.

Kylo goes up the ramp to his shuttle followed by his Knights.  
The ENGINES ROAR to life and the ship lifts off and flies off  
into the smoke and ash filled sky.

WIPE TO:

 

INT. HUX'S OFFICE â€“ DAY

Hux looks up from his desk and addresses someone offscreen.

HUX  
It would seem our dear Supreme  
Leader has volunteered to go to  
Dathomir.

The reflection of CAPTAIN PHASMA appears in the window behind  
Hux. She still wears her chrome body armor but without the  
helmet. Her left eye is covered by an eye patch and the skin  
around it is scarred from burns. She now wears a PERMANENT  
CYBERNETIC RESPIRATOR due to the inhalation injuries she  
sustained on the Supremacy a year ago when smoke got into her  
helmet through her broken eyepiece.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Let us hope he is up to the task.

Hux slowly sits down at his desk never taking his eye off of  
Phasma.

HUX  
Of course.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Anything else, sir?

HUX  
He mentioned that there were orders  
never to send anyone to Dathomir. I  
do believe those orders would have  
gone through you.

Hux still hasn't taken his eye off of Phasma.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Do you hunt, sir?

HUX  
Not really, no. Why?

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
When I was a child my father taught  
my brother Keldo and I to hunt and  
do you know what he said always  
made the best lure?

HUX  
No.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Live bait.  
(a beat)  
Anything else, sir?

HUX  
The Supreme Leader believes that  
there is an attack imminent from  
the Resistance. I find it difficult  
to believe but to be safe report  
down to the Citadel and make  
preparations.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Yes, sir.

Hux nods.

HUX  
That is all.

Phasma turns and exits the office. Hux turns to the window and  
looks out at the darkness.

 

EXT. PLUTT'S STRONGHOLD â€“ ESTABLISHING SHOT â€“ DAY

A MULTI-PASSENGER SPEEDER approaches the Stronghold carrying  
Unkar and a couple of his men. Unkar gets out and enters the  
Stronghold.

 

INT. STORAGE ROOM - CONTINUOUS

The large room is filled mostly with shelving stacked with  
seemingly hundreds of containers of various sizes. In the back  
of the room is a computer terminal with databanks on either  
side. A COMPUTER TECHNICIAN sits in front of the computer with  
head in hand and asleep.

The door to the room opens and in rolls Artoo being escorted  
by ONRAY, another one of Plutt's Henchmen.

ONRAY  
Hey!

The Computer Technician wakes up and turns to his visitors.

ONRAY  
This new droid is going to help you  
with the inventory. Get him to  
work.

COMPUTER TECHNICIAN  
About time.

Onray leaves as Artoo rolls up to the Computer Technician who  
looks Artoo over.

COMPUTER TECHNICIAN  
Well you're going to make my life  
a bit easier.

The Computer Technician points to the shelving.

COMPUTER TECHNICIAN  
See all this? Plutt wants it  
organized and that's exactly  
what you're going to do.

Artoo looks at the massive amount of containers and BEEPS  
SADLY.

 

INT. HOLDING AREA OFFICE â€“ CONTINUOUS

A small room with a single desk pressed against the back wall  
with several weapon racks on the wall behind the desk and a  
large set of keys hanging off a hook. Beneath the weapon racks  
are shelves filled with several trays of food and cups of  
water. The room has three doors: one to the left of the desk,  
one behind the desk, and to the right of the desk is a large  
metal door.

Sitting at the desk is BRUNDO, another Plutt Henchman, this  
one being rather large. He's busy eating at the desk when the  
door to his left opens and he looks on as Threepio walks in  
being escorted by Alvers.

BRUNDO  
What's this?

ALVERS  
New droid for you.

BRUNDO  
Good.

Brundo points to the trays on the shelves as Alvers leaves  
closing the door behind him.

BRUNDO  
See those trays. The First Order  
is on its way and they want the  
shipment well fed for the trip.

THREEPIO  
Shipment? Fed? I'm quite confused.

BRUNDO  
(getting angry)  
Just take the trays into the other  
room.

THREEPIO  
Well, as you wish.

Threepio walks over to the shelves and picks up a tray and  
walks to the door behind the Henchman and opens it and enters.

 

INT. HOLDING CELLS â€“ CONTINUOUS

Threepio enters the darkened room making his eyes appear  
brightly lit.

Threepio looks around.

THREEPIO  
I can't see anything in this  
darkness.

Threepio turns and finds a lightswitch and flips it lighting  
up the room.

THREEPIO  
I don't understand-

Threepio turns around and freezes.

THREEPIO  
Oh, my. Children.

The lit room now reveals EIGHT HOLDING CELLS FILLED WITH  
CHILDREN. The faces of the children are damp, dirty, and  
bruised. They look at the tray Threepio carries. Threepio sees  
this and walks over to the closest cell and places the tray  
through an opening in the cell doors. The children take it and  
greedily begin to devour the food.

Threepio backs away and looks to the other children. They look  
at him with wanting looks. Threepio turns away and walks back  
through the door.

 

INT. HOLDING AREA OFFICE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Threepio walks into the room. Brundo is still working on his  
meal.

THREEPIO  
Those children seem to have been  
mishandled.

BRUNDO  
Mishandled? Ha! Good one. Those  
are the ones who didn't cause  
trouble.

THREEPIO  
And may I ask where are the ones  
who caused trouble?

Brundo points to the large metal door.

BRUNDO  
In there until we can get rid of  
them.

Threepio walks over to the large metal door and opens it. The  
room beyond is dark. Threepio steps into the doorway.

 

INT. FREEZER STORAGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

CLOSE ON: Threepio stands backlit in the doorway with his  
glowing yellow eyes the only visible part of him in the  
darkness. Frozen water vapor gently floats down in front of  
Threepio as he looks around the room.

THREEPIO  
Oh, dear.

Threepio backs out of the doorway and shuts the door.

 

INT. HOLDING AREA OFFICE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Threepio backs away from the door and walks back to the  
shelves. He reaches for another tray then stops and looks up  
at the weapon racks above the shelves. Several blaster pistols  
and rifles hang on the racks.

Threepio looks at Brundo eating his meal and then back at the  
weapons on the rack.

He slowly lifts his hand up to the nearest blaster pistol and  
just as his fingers are touching the weapon Threepio quickly  
lowers his hand and grabs another tray.

Brundo turns to Threepio.

BRUNDO  
Is there a problem?

THREEPIO  
My programming, apparently.

Threepio carries the tray back through the door to the holding  
cells just as the other door opens and in walks Alvers.

ALVERS  
The First Order just entered the  
system. Get the shipment ready.

BRUNDO  
They're still eating.

ALVERS  
Plutt doesn't care.

Alvers leaves.

BRUNDO  
I'm still eating.

And he goes back to doing just that.

 

INT. STORAGE ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Artoo peeks around from behind one of the shelves and looks  
towards the Computer Technician.

He's fast asleep again.

Artoo rolls out from behind the shelves and approaches the  
computer terminal which has a socket. Artoo pulls out his  
scomp link and punches it into the computer socket and the  
Unkar Plutt's network comes to life, information speeding by  
on the screens, feeding information to Artoo.

 

INT. SECURITY AND COMMUNICATIONS AREA - CONTINUOUS

TWO TECHNICIANS sit behind computer consoles when the SECURITY  
TECHNICIAN quickly sits up and looks at his screen.

SECURITY TECHNICIAN  
Hey, someone's accessing the  
mainframe.

The COMMUNICATIONS TECHNICIAN turns and looks over at the  
Security Console.

COMMUNICATION TECHNICIAN  
Better deal with it later. The  
First Order is about to land.

SECURITY TECHNICIAN  
Deal with it now. Only three places  
you can access the mainframe and  
I'm sitting next to one of them.

The Security Technician gets up and walks away. The  
Communications Technician looks at his console.

COMMUNICATION TECHNICIAN  
Wasn't me.

SECURITY TECHNICIAN (O.S.)  
I know that, you idiot.

 

INT. STORAGE ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Artoo is still at the console. After a few moments, the images  
on the screen stop. Artoo beeps happily and pulls out his  
scomp link and backs away from the console.

Artoo pulls out what appears to be a signal device and  
activates it. It begins to blink.

INSERT UNKNOWN POV: Looking down at brightly lit sand A  
CLOAKED ARM comes into view and then the hand opens up  
revealing a similar device to Artoo's that's also blinking.

INSERT CLOSE-UP: A FAMILIAR LOOKING PAIR OF EYES are being lit  
up by the blinking signal.

BACK TO SCENE

Artoo puts the device back inside him just as the SOUND OF  
FOOTSTEPS APPROACHING are HEARD. Artoo quickly rolls back  
behind the shelves just as the Security Technician walks  
through the door.

The Security Technician looks around then walks up to the  
Computer Technician and wakes him.

SECURITY TECHNICIAN  
Hey, wake up! Anybody using your  
computer?

COMPUTER TECHNICIAN  
Just the droid and I.

SECURITY TECHNICIAN  
What droid?

The Computer Technician turns to the shelves.

COMPUTER TECHNICIAN  
Hey droid!

Artoo comes rolling out from behind the shelves.

COMPUTER TECHNICIAN  
That droid.

The Security Technician squints his eyes at Artoo and then  
walks out of the room.

 

EXT. JAKKU DESERT â€“ CONTINUOUS

A FIRST ORDER SHUTTLE comes flying across the Sinking Fields  
of Jakku and towards the Plutt stronghold that lies far off in  
the distance.

 

EXT. LANDING PAD â€“ PLUTT'S STRONGHOLD â€“ CONTINUOUS

The FIRST ORDER SHUTTLE comes in, its wings folding up as it  
gently makes its final approach. At the last moment the nose  
of the craft turns so it points away from the building and the  
exit ramp faces the door leading into the Stronghold.

 

INT. HOLDING CELLS - PLUTT'S STRONGHOLD â€“ CONTINUOUS

Threepio walks up to a cell with a food tray as Unkar and TWO  
HENCHMEN come walking into the holding cell room. Unkar bumps  
into Threepio sending the tray to the floor. Unkar and his two  
men don't even slow down. Threepio looks down at the tray and  
then up at the children.

THREEPIO  
I'm so very sorry.

 

EXT. LANDING PAD â€“ PLUTT'S STRONGHOLD â€“ CONTINUOUS

The EXIT RAMP is down and FIRST ORDER LIEUTENANT OSGOOD walks  
down it proceeded by a large group of STORMTROOPERS, two of  
which are pulling a dolly with stacks of small metal boxes on  
it.

Unkar and his two henchmen come walking out and greet Osgood.

LIEUTENANT OSGOOD  
Unkar, I expect the shipment is  
ready?

UNKAR  
Come on, let's get this over with  
and bring the payment.

LIEUTENANT OSGOOD  
Of course. Always a pleasure.

The group proceeds back into the Stronghold.

 

INT. HOLDING CELLS - PLUTT'S STRONGHOLD â€“ CONTINUOUS

Threepio is continuing to hand out trays as the group enters  
and makes their way through the room.

UNKAR  
(pointing to the cells)  
There they are.

LIEUTENANT OSGOOD  
Excellent. The Supreme Leader will  
be most pleased.

UNKAR  
If you say so.  
(to Threepio)  
They're done eating.

Unkar and the group continue on and out the room. Threepio  
turns and heads to the door leading to the landing pad.

 

EXT. LANDING PAD â€“ PLUTT'S STRONGHOLD â€“ CONTINUOUS

Threepio comes walking out the door which is being guarded by  
two stormtroopers. One of them immediately begins to question  
Threepio.

STORMTROOPER GW-3245  
What are you doing out here?

THREEPIO  
Um, yes, well, the inside is quite  
damp and its playing havoc on my  
circuits. I just thought I'd come  
outside . . . for a little heat?

STORMTROOPER GW-3245  
Fine. Just stay out of our way.

THREEPIO  
Of course.

Threepio walks off to the side of the landing pad near the  
staircase that leads to the front of the stronghold.

THREEPIO  
Oh, where is Artoo? Little twerp  
got us into this mess.

Threepio suddenly notices something offscreen towards the  
front of Plutt's stronghold.

THREEPIO  
Why that looks like . . . Well,  
it can't be. He's been dead for  
decades. Unless . . .

It dawns on Threepio and his arms and head go up in delight.

THREEPIO  
Oh my! We've been rescued!

Threepio starts waving his arms.

 

INT. MAIN ROOM â€“ PLUTT'S STRONGHOLD â€“ CONTINUOUS

Unkar and the group come down the stairs with four  
stormtroopers carrying the dolly of small metal cases.

At the window looking out the front of the building is Alvers.

LIEUTENANT OSGOOD  
I can assure you the money is  
all there.

The stormtroopers set the dolly down on the floor.

UNKAR  
And I can assure you you're not  
leaving with the shipment until  
I'm done counting.

Plutt leans over the dolly and begins to inspect his reward.

LIEUTENANT OSGOOD  
We've never had problems before,  
Plutt.

UNKAR  
Always a first for the First Order.

Alvers turns to Unkar.

ALVERS  
Hey boss.

UNKAR  
What?

Alvers turns back to the window.

ALVERS  
Somebody outside.

UNKAR  
Who?

ALVERS  
Don't know. Just standing there.

Unkar and Osgood go to the window and look out.

UNKAR  
What the . . . ?

 

EXT. PLUTT'S STRONGHOLD - CONTINUOUS

Unkar, Osgood, Alvers, several stormtroopers, and a few of  
Plutt's henchmen walk outside onto the veranda.

Standing about a hundred feet from the building is A LONE  
FIGURE in a BROWN HOODED CLOAK standing still, face obscured  
by shadow under the hood.

LIEUTENANT OSGOOD  
A friend of yours?

UNKAR  
I have no friends.

Unkar's eyes narrow.

UNKAR  
Whomever you are get out of here.

The Lone Figure does not move.

Osgood turns to Unkar.

LIEUTENANT OSGOOD  
My men will handle this.

He waves towards The Lone Figure.

LIEUTENANT OSGOOD  
MEN.

The Stormtroopers raise their weapons and start moving towards  
The Lone Figure.

LOW ANGLE ON: From behind The Lone Figure the cloak drops to  
the ground revealing DARK BROWN BOOTS.

BACK TO SCENE

Unkar and Osgood are startled.

UNKAR  
Impossible.

LOW ANGLE ON: The DARK BROWN BOOTS and slowly our view rises  
to reveal that it is REY IN HER NEW JEDI ROBE.

BACK TO SCENE

Osgood turns to Unkar.

LIEUTENANT OSGOOD  
Do you know her?

UNKAR  
I'll let you keep half the money  
if your men kill her.

Osgood turns back towards his men.

LIEUTENANT OSGOOD  
Men, kill her.

Rey pulls out what appears to be HER STAFF from behind her but  
now much smaller as if cut down from both ends. She holds it  
with both hands at her side.

Suddenly, A YELLOW BLADE SHOOTS OUT from BOTH ENDS of the  
STAFF. She's created a POLEARM LIGHTSABER out of her staff!

Rey readies herself and takes a stance as the Stormtroopers  
slowly encircle her.

Then THE LOUD SOUND of ENGINES are HEARD.

Everyone but Rey looks up.

The Millennium FALCON comes flying over the area at a low  
altitude causing the ENTIRE SCENE to be ENGULFED IN A CLOUD OF  
DUST.

Unkar, his henchmen, and Osgood turn and try to protect their  
faces.

Within the dust cloud RED BLASTER BOLTS can be seen and HEARD  
as the Stormtroopers open fire. The SPINNING YELLOW BLADES of  
REY'S LIGHTSABER can also be seen and HEARD.

The SOUND of STORMTROOPERS SCREAMING begins and with each  
scream the number of BLASTER BOLTS seen diminishes.

Osgood turns to Unkar.

LIEUTENANT OSGOOD  
Have your men fire!

Unkar waves to his men.

UNKAR  
Get her!

Unkar's henchmen FIRE THEIR BLASTERS as they head towards  
where Rey was last seen.

BLASTER BOLTS start coming back out of the CLOUD OF DUST  
taking down Plutt's henchmen one by one. One BOLT hits Unkar  
in the left knee and he goes down to his knees.

Osgood sees the tide turning and turns and heads for the  
stairs, pulling out A COMMUNICATOR.

LIEUTENANT OSGOOD  
(into communicator)  
Get the children on the ship!  
Get the children on the ship!

Suddenly, in front of a kneeling Unkar, Rey launches out of  
the CLOUD OF DUST with such speed that a TRAIL OF DUST follows  
her trajectory and then, for a brief moment, the figure of Rey  
is in front of the sun, beams of light bursting out from  
behind her; an avenging angel set to strike.

Rey comes down as Alvers steps in front of Unkar and tries to  
blast Rey. With two quick strikes Rey sends Alvers sprawling.

Rey looks down at the cowering Unkar.

Threepio, standing at the top of the stairs, starts waving his  
arms.

THREEPIO  
Miss Rey! Miss Rey! They've taken  
the children to the ship!

Rey looks up at Threepio and burst runs up the stairs towards  
him.

TWO STORMTROOPERS push their way past Threepio and BEGIN  
FIRING at Rey. She deflects the bolts, flips over them pulling  
her POLEARM LIGHTSABER between the two Stormtroopers at neck  
level, and lands behind them and continues up the steps as the  
now-headless bodies fall wayside behind her.

 

EXT. LANDING PAD â€“ PLUTT'S STRONGHOLD â€“ CONTINUOUS

Rey reaches the top of the stairs to the landing pad and  
stops. The last of the children are being brought on board.  
Something catches her eye.

CLOSE ON: A LITTLE GIRL being dragged by the arm up into the  
ship by Osgood.

LITTLE GIRL  
Help me!

LIEUTENANT OSGOOD  
Quiet girl!

DOLLY ZOOM ON: Rey in a moment of intense DÃ©jÃ  vu.

BACK TO SCENE

 

TWO STORMTROOPERS open fire at Rey.

Rey deflects the BLASTER BOLTS with her POLESABER and then  
throws it and, much like a boomerang, the spinning polesaber  
arcs in its flight taking down both stormtroopers and then  
returning back to Rey.

Rey moves towards the shuttle ramp as a RIOT CONTROL  
STORMTROOPER comes running out WITH A Z12 TWO HANDED DOUBLE  
SIDED RIOT CONTROL BATON!

The riot control stormtrooper charges at Rey.

 

INT. FIRST ORDER SHUTTLE COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

The PILOT and CO-PILOT sit in their seats as Osgood comes  
running into the cockpit.

LIEUTENANT OSGOOD  
Take off! Close the ramp and take  
off!

PILOT  
Sir, still a man out there.

LIEUTENANT OSGOOD  
I said take off! That's an order!

PILOT  
Yes, sir.

 

INT. LANDING PAD - PLUTT'S STRONGHOLD â€“ CONTINUOUS

The shuttle ramp begins to close as Rey and the riot control  
stormtrooper furiously trade blows.

Back and forth they go and then Rey seems to get the upper  
hand as she cuts the stormtroopers' baton in half BUT HE'S  
STILL HOLDING ONTO THE TWO HALVES AND COMES AT HER SWINGING  
WITH BOTH OF THEM!

The shuttle begins to lift off as the two combatants continue  
their fight.

Rey eyes the shuttle and then with a quick motion FORCE PUSHES  
the stormtrooper up and into one of the shuttle's engines.

The ship begins to drift.

 

INT. FIRST ORDER SHUTTLE COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

Alarms start to go off as the pilot works his controls.

PILOT  
We've lost one of our engines!

LIEUTENANT OSGOOD  
Do something and get us out of  
here!

 

EXT. LANDING PAD - PLUTT'S STRONGHOLD â€“ CONTINUOUS

The shuttle straightens itself out and begins to regain  
altitude as Rey puts her polesaber away and closes her eyes  
and begins to concentrate.

She raises her hands up toward the shuttle.

The shuttle's forward momentum ends and it just hangs there in  
mid-air.

 

INT. FIRST ORDER SHUTTLE COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

Alarms are still going off. The pilots are frantic.

PILOT  
We're caught in something! We can't  
move!

Osgood pulls out a blaster and points it at the pilot.

LIEUTENANT OSGOOD  
Get us out of here or you'll be the  
first to go!

 

EXT. LANDING PAD - PLUTT'S STRONGHOLD â€“ CONTINUOUS

The SOUND of the shuttle's HYPERDRIVE ENGINE being activated  
is HEARD.

Rey opens her eyes and lets go of the shuttle a second too  
late as it JUMPS TO HYPERSPACE which sends Rey flying across  
the landing pad.

Rey slowly get up and then a BLAST is HEARD.

Rey quickly turns around to see Brundo aiming a BLASTER RIFLE  
at her but he stumbles a bit and then drops to the ground  
revealing Threepio standing behind him holding one of the  
Stormtrooper blasters.

THREEPIO  
Oh my! What have I done!?

Rey runs up to Threepio and takes the blaster from him and  
lays it on the ground.

REY  
Are you all right?

THREEPIO  
Yes, yes I think so.

REY  
Where's Artoo?

THREEPIO  
Inside somewhere.

Rey runs over to the staircase and looks down.

INSERT REY'S POV: The Millennium Falcon lands in front of the  
stronghold. Unkar, now limping, is entering the stronghold  
through the front door.

BACK TO SCENE

Rey runs into the stronghold through the holding cell room  
door.

 

INT. HOLDING CELLS - PLUTT'S STRONGHOLD â€“ CONTINUOUS

Rey runs in and stops and looks at the cells, takes a breath,  
then continues on into the next room.

 

INT. HOLDING AREA OFFICE â€“ PLUTT'S STRONGHOLD â€“ CONTINUOUS

Rey enters and stops and slowly turns and looks at the metal  
door. The LOW SOUND of CHILDREN CRYING can be HEARD. Rey's  
eyes tear up and her face contorts with rage.

Rey turns and runs out the other door.

 

INT. MAIN ROOM â€“ PLUTT'S STRONGHOLD â€“ CONTINUOUS

Unkar is slowly limping towards the far end of the room where  
a weapon rack hangs. He gets to it and grabs a BLASTER PISTOL  
off the rack and turns around TO SEE A YELLOW LIGHTSABER BLADE  
IGNITE IN FRONT OF HIS FACE.

Unkar falls back against the weapon rack.

UNKAR  
Ah!

Rey slowly places the LIGHTSABER BLADE under Unkar's chin.

REY  
You filth! How can you sell  
children?

UNKAR  
It pays and well.

REY  
Why are they buying children?

UNKAR  
I don-

Rey inches the BLADE up. A TENDRIL OF SMOKE comes off of under  
Unkar's chin. He grimaces.

REY  
Why?

UNKAR  
(through pain)  
The Supreme Leader . . . is looking  
. . . for ones like you.

Rey's eyes widen.

REY  
For what purpose?!

UNKAR  
(through pain)  
For a special unit of soldier.  
Something called the Children of  
Ren.

REY  
Children of Ren . . . Where? Where  
have they taken them?

UNKAR  
I don't-

Rey pushes a bit further. Unkar SCREAMS.

UNKAR  
AH! I DON'T KNOW!

Rey pulls back the BLADE.

REY  
Killing you would be too easy  
a punishment but I'm willing  
to accept that.

Rey raises her POLEARM SABER and is about to strike when  
CHEWBACCA (â€œCHEWIEâ€�) takes hold of her arm and BARKS at her.

REY  
(to Chewie)  
You're right. I'm sorry.  
(to Unkar)  
You're finished.

Rey walks towards the front door when Artoo appears from  
another room. Rey walks up to Artoo.

Unkar, under careful watch from Chewie, turns his head to  
watch the following conversation.

REY  
Did you get the information?  
(Artoo responds)  
Good. Hopefully they're still  
there.

Rey turns and heads to the door.

REY  
Let's go.

Both Artoo and Chewie RESPOND.

Rey opens the door and walks out followed by Artoo.

Chewie approaches the door and then turns and takes his  
BOWCASTER off his back and aims it at the metal cases  
containing Unkar's payment.

UNKAR  
Wait! No!

Chewie BLASTS THE METAL CASES SEVERAL TIMES.

UNKAR  
No!

Chewie ROARS back at Unkar and walks out the door.

 

EXT. PLUTT'S STRONGHOLD - CONTINUOUS

Rey and Artoo approach the exit ramp for the Millennium Falcon  
where Threepio waits for them.

THREEPIO  
R2-D2! There you are! I was  
getting so worried about you!  
You have no idea what I've been  
through!  
(Artoo responds)  
Yes, it's so good to have Miss  
Rey back.

The two droids board the ship as Rey turns to see Chewie walk  
out and she waits for him and they board the ship together.

The front door opens and Unkar comes limping out and rubbing  
his chin just as the Millennium Falcon takes off.

Unkar watches the Millennium Falcon get smaller and smaller  
and then takes a holocommunication device from inside a pocket  
and presses a few buttons.

A HOLOGRAPHIC IMAGE of KYLO REN APPEARS.

KYLO  
Yes?

UNKAR  
The girl was here. She just left.  
Killed all of my men.

Behind Unkar the front door opens and out steps Krega holding  
a BLASTER PISTOL. She slowly begins to approach Unkar.

KYLO  
She spared you?

UNKAR  
A decision she'll regret.

KYLO  
I find that hard to believe.

Krega continues her slow approach.

UNKAR  
I want my reward.

KYLO  
I believe you'll be getting it  
soon enough.

UNKAR  
And the girl?

Krega stops right behind Unkar.

KYLO  
I am in no position to deal with  
her myself at this moment but it  
will be dealt with soon enough.

The IMAGE OF KYLO goes away as the call ends.

Unkar puts the holocommunicator away and begins to laugh as  
Krega raises her pistol.

 

EXT. JAKKU â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Millienium Falcon soars away from the planet and off into  
space as the ECHOING SOUND of UNKAR'S LAUGH continues and then  
suddenly STOPS.

 

EXT. THE PLANET DATHOMIR - DAY

The planet, lit red by its central star, has numerous  
continents that are overrun with vegetation, forests, and  
swamplands.

WHOOOSH! KYLO REN'S SHUTTLE comes flying into frame, turns,  
and begins descending to the planet.

 

EXT. AN OPEN FIELD â€“ DATHOMIR - ESTABLISHING SHOT - CONTINUOUS

Kylo Ren's shuttle comes into frame and lands softly in the  
field which is also occupied by another EPSILON-CLASS SHUTTLE  
which has its exit ramp lowered though no crew or personnel  
are present. The field is surrounded by a fog covered forest  
thick with large, crooked trees burdened by large, cocoon-like  
fruits. Through the fog we can just make out the moving  
shadows of the planet's wildlife.

The exit ramp for Kylo's shuttle comes down. Kylo comes  
walking down followed by Janos, Silfo, and Qel Ren and a group  
of STORMTROOPERS lead by a STORMTROOPER OFFICER. As the last  
stormtrooper steps off the ramp it goes back up into the ship.

Kylo and the others walk over to the other shuttle.

 

EXT. SECOND SHUTTLE - DATHOMIR - CONTINUOUS

As they arrive at the shuttle the EXIT RAMP can be seen to be  
COVERED IN BLOOD with LINES GOING THROUGH THE BLOOD made by  
the fingertips of someone being dragged out.

The Stormtrooper Officer walks up to Kylo.

STORMTROOPER OFFICER  
Scans show no signs of life on  
board, Sir.

KYLO  
Do we know where they were  
excavating?

STORMTROOPER OFFICER  
Yes, Sir. In the forest that way.

The Stormtrooper Officer points and Kylo looks.

INSERT KYLO'S POV: Off in the distance, above the fog, is what  
appears to be the top of a large stone structure.

BACK TO SCENE

KYLO  
Follow me.

Kylo walks offscreen towards the forest and the group follows.

We TILT DOWN and see THE FOOTPRINTS OF AN ENORMOUS THREE-TOED  
BIPEDAL CREATURE at the base of the exit ramp.

 

EXT. EDGE OF FOREST â€“ DATHOMIR - CONTINUOUS

Kylo and the group walk up to and past the edge of the forest  
and slowly disappear into the fog.

 

EXT. EXCAVATION SITE - DATHOMIR - CONTINUOUS

Built upon a mountainside is a large stone entrance which has  
been caved in. Excavating and archeological equipment is  
scattered around the ground in front of the entrance.

And amongst the equipment are bodies of the excavation team  
members and stormtroopers.

Kylo and the group come walking out of the fog into the area.

STORMTROOPER OFFICER  
Look for any survivors.

The stormtroopers split up and start examining the bodies.

Kylo, followed by his Knights, walks up to the caved in  
entrance.

KYLO  
I sense the Dark Side beyond this  
rubble. This place was strong in  
the Force.

JANOS  
Why would the locals destroy it?

KYLO  
It wasn't them. It was those who  
they didn't kill. They thought they  
were escaping a far worse fate.  
Something tells me they were wrong.

The stormtrooper officer walks up to Kylo.

STORMTROOPER OFFICER  
No survivors, sir.

KYLO  
I wasn't expecting any. Nothing  
survives long on this planet.

STORMTROOPER OFFICER  
(pointing)  
Sir, we've found tracks leading off  
that way and have detected a  
settlement of some sort in that  
direction.

KYLO  
How far?

STORMTROOPER OFFICER  
Not far but the terrain between  
here and there will slow us down  
not to mention possible encounters  
with the wildlife.

KYLO

Let's go.

STORMTROOPER OFFICER  
Yes, sir.

The stormtrooper officer signals the other stormtroopers.

STORMTROOPER OFFICER  
Men! Fall in!

Kylo and his Knights follow the stormtroopers away from the  
site and back into the fog.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. THE PLANET JINDU â€“ NIGHT

Night falls on this side of the planet JINDU, a large world  
covered mostly by water. Only a SINGLE LARGE LAND MASS can be  
seen. Large, swirling clouds blanket the atmosphere.

LIMAHL'S SHIP comes out of hyperspace and approaches the  
planet.

 

INT. LIMAHL'S SHIP COCKPIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

The crew look out the cockpit at the planet before them.

LIMAHL  
This is it.

KAYDEL  
Not much to see is there.

POE  
Any readings?

LIMAHL  
Let's see.

Limahl checks her instruments.

LIMAHL  
No satellites in orbit. No ships  
in orbit but I am getting readings  
from that large island down there.

KAYDEL  
What are they saying?

LIMAHL  
Oh, you're going to love this.

 

INT. SUPREMACY BRIDGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

The BRIDGE CREW are all at their stations doing their duties.  
A Technician looks closely at the screen in front of her then  
uses the holocommunicator next to her station.

The IMAGE of GENERAL HUX appears.

HUX  
Yes?

TECHNICIAN  
General Hux, Sir.

HUX  
What is it?

TECHNICIAN  
Telemetry coming back from the  
probe droid, sir.

HUX  
And?

TECHNICIAN  
The system they're in contains a  
single planet. Mostly water.  
There's readings coming back from  
the surface, sir, but they don't  
make any sense.

HUX  
How so?

TECHNICIAN  
Indications of technology, sir, but  
it's Imperial. Sir, whoever is down  
there is either from the old Empire  
or someone is using their  
technology.

HUX  
Is the strike group ready?

TECHNICIAN  
Yes, sir. Waiting at the ambush  
site for your orders.

HUX  
Give them the route to the planet  
and notify me when they arrive.

TECHNICIAN  
Yes, sir.

HUX  
And have the probe droid destroy  
that ship.

FIRST ORDER TECHNICIAN  
Yes, sir.

 

INT. LIMAHL'S SHIP COCKPIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

Limahl turns to Poe.

LIMAHL  
Well, Captain, what do you want to  
do?

POE  
Do what we came here to do. Can you  
get us in without being detected?

LIMAHL  
I can try.  
(a beat)  
I'm kidding. Of course, I can.

KAYDEL  
Wonder how they're going to react  
to seeing us.

 

EXT. LIMAHL'S SHIP â€“ CONTINUOUS

The First Order Probe Droid detaches itself from the  
underbelly of Limahl's ship and makes its way over to her  
starboard engine and plants a detonator charge and then  
proceeds to her port engine and does the same.

The probe droid then proceeds to detach itself and drift off  
as Limahl's engines come to life and the ship begins its  
descent to Jindu.

 

EXT. JINDU ORBIT - CONTINUOUS

The probe droid watches and tracks Limahl's ship.

Limahl's ship enters the atmosphere.

The probe droid EMITS a few CLICKING SOUNDS.

The starboard side detonator charge EXPLODES turning the  
starboard engine into a fireball.

 

INT. LIMAHL'S SHIP COCKPIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

The crew is rocked by the explosion. Limahl looks out the  
cockpit.

LIMAHL  
Our starboard engine engine is  
gone!

 

EXT. JINDU ORBIT - CONTINUOUS

The probe droid EMITS a few more CLICKING SOUNDS.

 

EXT. LIMAHL'S SHIP â€“ CONTINUOUS

The port side detonator charge now EXPLODES turning the port  
engine into another fireball. Both engines GONE!

 

INT. LIMAHL'S SHIP COCKPIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

The whole ship shakes. Everyone is doing their best just to  
stay in their seats.

LIMAHL  
Both engines gone!

POE  
What happened!?

LIMAHL  
I have no idea but this is going to  
be a rough landing!

KAYDEL  
Do you have the ability to land  
this thing?

LIMAHL  
Commander, I've got abilities you  
only dreamed of.

POE  
I'm still not going to say it.

LIMAHL  
We'll see.

Limahl works her controls.

LIMAHL  
Going to use the flaps and drag  
fins to try to maintain a level  
descent.

POE  
At this speed?!

 

EXT. LIMAHL'S SHIP â€“ CONTINUOUS

Limahl's ship is a brightly burning tip at the head of a large  
trail of smoke plummeting towards the darkness that is the  
Jindu night.

The ship extends its drag fins to try to slow its descent and  
then suddenly lifts upward as Limahl extends the flaps to gain  
lift.

 

INT. LIMAHL'S SHIP COCKPIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

Limahl continues to try to maintain control of her ship.

KAYDEL  
Do you think anyone can see us?

POE  
It's night. Let's hope they're  
asleep.

LIMAHL  
Or blind.

INSERT IMAGE: PUSH-IN TO A BACKLIT CAPED FIGURE standing in  
front of a large glass doorway that leads outside to an  
impressive white stone balcony and watches as Limahl's ship  
streaks flames across the sky as it makes its fiery descent.

BACK TO SCENE

Limahl flips a switch on her instrument panel and Kaydel and  
Poe both scream.

 

EXT. LIMAHL'S SHIP â€“ CONTINUOUS

Limahl has turned on her landing lights which has illuminated  
THE MOUNTAINOUS ROCK FORMATION IN FRONT OF THEM!

 

INT. LIMAHL'S SHIP COCKPIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

KAYDEL  
I've got a bad feeling about this!

Limahl doesn't react. Her eyes are wide open and focused.

 

EXT. LIMAHL'S SHIP â€“ CONTINUOUS

The ship retracts its drag fins as it approaches the large  
rock in front of them and then fires a short burst its port  
retro thrusters turning the ship to the left just barely  
making it around the rock.

The ship fires off its starboard retro thruster as the port  
engine makes contact with another large rock tearing the  
burning engine apart. The ship banks to the right.

Another rock formation appears off the starboard side. It  
takes the starboard engine in a fiery explosion. The port  
retro thruster sends out a burst turning the ship once again.

The ship flies over another rock and scrapes the underbelly of  
the ship producing an array of sparks.

 

EXT. A JINDU BEACH - CONTINUOUS

The ship comes bouncing in off the water onto the beach with a  
thunderous crash.

 

INT. LIMAHL'S SHIP â€“ CONTINUOUS

Poe and Kaydel have been thrown from their seats. Their  
unconscious bodies sprawled out onto the floor. Up front,  
Limahl can be seen to still be in the pilot's seat. Her body  
doesn't move.

WIPE TO:

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON COCKPIT â€“ DAY

Rey sits in the pilot's seat with Chewie next to her. Artoo  
comes rolling in behind them. Rey turns to Artoo.

REY  
I guess it was plan b after all.  
(Artoo responds)  
We're on our way.  
(Artoo responds)  
I don't know if they'll be there or  
even if they'll want to see me.  
(Artoo responds)  
I don't even know what to say to  
them.  
(Artoo responds)  
Thank you for doing what you did. I  
hope it wasn't too difficult for  
either of you.  
(Artoo responds)

Rey becomes concerned.

REY  
What happened?

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON LOUNGE AREA â€“ A FEW MINUTES LATER

Threepio sits down by the dejarik table looking off at  
nothing. The lights in the lounge are dimmed. Rey and Artoo  
enter but Threepio doesn't seem to notice.

Rey walks up to Threepio and lowers herself to look Threepio  
eye to eye.

REY  
You all right?

THREEPIO  
I've been living a lie. My whole  
life.

Rey looks perplexed.

REY  
What do you mean?

THREEPIO  
A while back I started having  
brief reoccurring visions.  
Memories, I guess, but not any I  
could recall. I thought my circuits  
had perhaps started to go on me.

Threepio lowers his head.

THREEPIO  
Turns out they were memories.  
Memories of a life I don't  
remember. The woman we met on  
Jakku. She was able to restore  
some of them. Not many, I suppose.

Threepio looks back up at Rey.

THREEPIO  
Doesn't matter in the end. I'm  
still See-Threepio, human cyborg  
relations.

REY  
You're more than that.

THREEPIO  
I'm afraid not. If I was . . .

Threepio looks away.

REY  
You were in charge of a whole  
network of droid spies for the  
Resistance. You had  
responsibilities. People relied on  
you. You helped bring hope to  
people.

THREEPIO  
I saw their faces. I saw their fear  
and I could not bring myself . . .  
to do the right thing.

REY  
In times of trouble we never know  
how we're going to react. We just  
rely on our abilities and our  
judgement and hope we can do our  
best.

THREEPIO  
I will try, Miss Rey.

REY  
You never know, maybe those old  
memories might help.

THREEPIO  
Strangest thing. I seem to recall  
flying for Miss Padme and rather  
enjoying it. It's all very  
confusing to me, Miss Rey. It is  
like two people becoming one, I  
guess.

REY  
You flew?

THREEPIO  
Apparently.

Rey puts her hand out. Threepio looks at it and looks up at  
Rey.

REY  
Come on.

THREEPIO  
Excuse me?

REY  
We can use a new pilot.

Threepio looks back at Rey's hand and then again at Rey.

THREEPIO  
I . . . I don't know what to say.

Threepio sees that Rey is serious and isn't about to change  
her mind. He takes a hold of her hand and stands up and lets  
her lead him out of the lounge and towards the cockpit. Artoo  
follows behind them.

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON COCKPIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

Rey and Threepio enter and see indicates for him to sit in the  
pilot's seat which he does hesitantly. Chewie looks on not  
knowing what to think.

Rey leans in towards Threepio.

REY  
It might take some time but it  
will come back. If we get into  
any trouble I'll take over.

THREEPIO  
A most reasonable idea.

Rey turns to Chewie.

REY  
Meet your new co-pilot. Help him  
get reacquainted with flying.

Rey stands back up and turns to Artoo who is behind her.

REY  
Right, you and I need to send a  
message to the Resistance and then  
you're going to fix our cannons.  
Last thing we need is to get into  
trouble and have no weapons.

Chewie watches Rey and Artoo walk out back towards the lounge  
and then turns to Threepio and BARKS something at him.

THREEPIO  
No. No, I don't believe she hit her  
head on anything.

WIPE TO:

 

INT. RESISTANCE HANGAR - DAY

The hangar is packed with flight crews making preparations for  
the upcoming assault.

 

INT. HALLWAY - RESISTANCE BASE - CONTINUOUS

Finn and Rose walk down the hallway in mid-conversation with  
BB-8 rolling behind them.

ROSE  
You're just not ready yet.

FINN  
I can fly, though.

ROSE  
Yeah but right now you're more of a  
moving target than a fighter pilot.

FINN  
Have you seen me fly?

ROSE  
Well no.

FINN  
Then what are you talking about?

ROSE  
I've heard stories.

FINN  
Like what?

ROSE  
The landing gears?

FINN  
Everyone walked away. It was still  
a good landing.

Finn stops and turns as if he hears something.

ROSE  
Listen-

FINN  
Wait.

ROSE  
What is it?

Finn's eyes light up.

FINN  
Rey!

Finn goes running off.

ROSE  
Wait! Finn!

Rose and BB-8 go after Finn.

 

INT. SITUATION ROOM â€“ RESISTANCE BASE - CONTINUOUS

Admiral D'Acy and Shriv Suurgav listen to a HOLOGRAM OF REY  
when Finn comes rushing in.

REY  
That's all-

FINN  
Rey!

REY  
Finn!

FINN  
Where are you?

REY  
We just left Jakku.

FINN  
Jakku!? Oh man?!

REY  
We're--

Rey's hologram starts to blink in and out and the SOUND of HER  
VOICE becomes garbled.

FINN  
Rey?

 

Then she's gone.

FINN  
What happened?

Admiral D'Acy turns to a COMMUNICATIONS TECHNICIAN.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
What happened to the signal?

COMMUNICATIONS TECHNICIAN  
Appears it's being blocked,  
Admiral.

FINN  
We gotta go help her!

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
We don't know her current location.  
All we know is they were on Jakku  
and left there.

Finn becomes exasperated.

SHRIV  
At least we now have an idea of  
what the Supreme Leader is up to.

FINN  
What?

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
As you know more than any of us the  
First Order fills its ranks with  
children taken from their homes. It  
would appear that the Supreme  
Leader is now looking to create a  
unit of Force Sensitive soldiers or  
something to that effect. We're  
really not quite sure.

SHRIV  
We've have gotten intel that the  
First Order has ramped up its  
activities in the Outer Rim  
territories over the past few  
months. That's probably part of the  
reason.

FINN  
Where do they take these children?

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
We don't know.

SHRIV  
And with the upcoming assault we  
don't have the time or manpower to  
look into it.

Finn's face lights up and then becomes solemn. The face of a  
man who has reached a conclusion of absolute certainty.

FINN  
I'll go.

ADMIRAL D'ACY

What?

FINN  
I'll go.

SHRIV  
Are you suicidal? You can't do this  
alone.

FINN  
I don't care. I know this is why  
I'm here. I know, I KNOW this is  
what I'm meant to do.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
Finn, I understand why you would  
feel strongly about this but  
Commander Suurgav is right. This  
would be suicide to do alone.

FINN  
If its going to be a one person  
mission then that's what it'll be.

ROSE  
Actually, make that a two person  
mission.

Rose comes walking up behind Finn with BB-8 who beeps making  
his presence known.

Finn looks at the two of them and then back at Admiral D'Acy.

FINN  
Make that three.

Admiral D'Acy sighs.

 

SHRIV  
We do have a couple of U-Wings that  
won't be used in the assault.

 

Shriv shrugs at Admiral D'Acy.

Admiral D'Acy nods her head at Finn.

FINN  
Thank you.

 

Finn, Rose, and BB-8 turn to head out.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
Wait.

Finn, Rose, and BB-8 stop and turn around.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
Be careful, the two of you.

 

BB-8 BEEPS at Admiral D'Acy.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
Sorry, the three of you. Get any  
information and make sure to come  
back. And take this.

Admiral D'Acy takes out a signal device and hands it to Finn.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
When this goes off we'll be twelve  
hours from arriving at the Veneer  
system.

Finn nods.

FINN  
Got it. Thank you.

The team of three turn and walk out into the hallway.

SHRIV  
Should we remind him to use the  
landing gears?

 

INT. HALLWAY â€“ RESISTANCE BASE - CONTINUOUS

They enter the hallway and Rose stops Finn.

ROSE  
You know, she was right. This is  
probably a suicide mission.

FINN  
I know but I'd rather die fighting  
the First Order by trying to stop  
what happened to me from happening  
to others.

Rose looks Finn in the face and sees his determination then  
leans in and gives him a hug.

ROSE  
I know you would.

Rose sighs and looks down at BB-8.

ROSE  
Here we go again.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. A JINDU BEACH â€“ DAY

Limahl's ship lies beached and broken with small tendrils of  
smoke still emanating from where its engines used to be.

 

INT. LIMAHL'S SHIP â€“ CONTINUOUS

Poe wakes up and pulls himself up off the floor. He turns and  
looks at Kaydel and kneels beside her and checks her. He gives  
a sigh of relief as Kaydel begins to wake up.

Poe gets up and walks up to the front of the ship.

Kaydel opens her eyes and looks around. She sees Poe leaning  
over Limahl and then looking out the cockpit window.

Kaydel pulls herself up just as Poe comes walking back to her.

POE  
Let's go. We've got company.

KAYDEL  
(looking at Limahl)  
What about her?

POE  
Let's go.

 

EXT. A JINDU BEACH â€“ CONTINUOUS

An OLD IMPERIAL SHUTTLE gently lands on the beach in front of  
the wreckage of Limahl's ship.

Poe and Kaydel exit Limahl's ship as the shuttle's loading  
ramp comes down. Poe and Kaydel look at each other. What's  
going to happen?

A YOUNG MAN wearing a IMPERIAL OFFICER'S UNIFORM comes walking  
down the ramp followed by SEVERAL STORMTROOPERS wearing the  
ORIGINAL STORMTROOPER ARMOR.

IMPERIAL OFFICER  
Hello there. Is everyone okay?

Poe and Kaydel look at each other. This was not what they were  
expecting.

POE  
Excuse me?

The Officer approaches Poe and Kaydel. His Stormtroopers walk  
behind him.

IMPERIAL OFFICER  
I said is everyone okay? My name is  
Daniels, Officer Daniels.

Officer Daniels extends his hand and Poe cautiously shakes it.  
He is incredulous. He can't believe he has shook hands with an  
Imperial Officer.

OFFICER DANIELS  
So, are you both all right?

POE  
We're all right. Are you feeling  
all right?

OFFICER DANIELS  
I'm fine, thank you.

POE  
Didn't hit your head on your way  
over?

OFFICER DANIELS  
I think I understand. You were  
expecting a different welcome.

KAYDEL  
Something like that.

OFFICER DANIELS  
Well we do ask you to come with us  
willingly. There will be a brief  
time in a holding area while you  
await your meeting. This way  
please.

Poe and Kaydel follow Officer Daniels and his Stormtroopers  
back to the shuttle.

POE  
What meeting?

OFFICER DANIELS  
With the Admiral, of course.

KAYDEL  
Of course.

They enter the shuttle and the ramp closes behind them

 

INT. LIMAHL'S SHIP COCKPIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

Limahl is in her seat appearing lifeless. As the SOUND of the  
SHUTTLE TAKING OFF is HEARD Limahl opens one eye and looks  
around.

INSERT LIMAHL'S POV: The Imperial Shuttle rises and flies off  
over the nearby tree line.

BACK TO SCENE

Limahl opens both eyes and proceeds to take her seat belts  
off.

LIMAHL  
Ok, Captain Dameron, let's see if  
your plan works.

 

EXT. A JINDU BEACH â€“ CONTINUOUS

Limahl hops out of her ship, armed with a BLASTER RIFLE, and  
gives it a look over.

LIMAHL  
You were good while you lasted.

Limahl starts walking away and then turns and looks out at the  
sea and the large rock formations jutting out from the water  
she was able to navigate the ship through earlier.

LIMAHL  
Mom would be proud.

Limahl walks towards the tree line just as her ship breaks in  
half.

WIPE TO:

 

INT. RESISTANCE HANGAR - DAY

Rose comes walking into view and we follow her as she walks up  
to a U-wing and boards the ship.

 

INT. FINN'S U-WING - CONTINUOUS

Finn sits in the pilot seat making final preparations with BB-  
8 behind him in the crew area.

BB-8 beeps at Rose as she enters. Finn turns to her.

FINN  
Where you've been?

ROSE  
Had to talk to someone before we  
took off.

FINN  
Is everything okay?

ROSE  
Yeah. Everything's fine. Are we  
ready?

FINN  
I think so.  
(looks down at the  
instrument panel)  
Do you remember how to start up a  
ship?

Rose stares blankly at Finn.

Finn turns to her and smiles.

FINN  
I'm just kidding. Here we go!

Finn starts up the ship.

Rose sighs and looks down at BB-8.

ROSE  
Here we go again.

 

EXT. RYLOTH ORBIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

Finn's U-wing comes flying out of the atmosphere and makes its  
jump to hyperspace.

 

EXT. SPACE

The Millennium Falcon comes flying towards us under a HAIL OF  
BLASTER FIRE. She's being chased by FIVE TIE FIGHTERS and The  
Deceiver, a PROTOTYPE FIRST ORDER INTERDICTOR CRUISER.

A blast from The Deceiver hits the Falcon rocking the ship.

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON COCKPIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

Rey and Chewie are frantically trying to pilot the ship while  
Threepio sits behind them. Artoo works on the computer behind  
Chewie.

THREEPIO  
This is madness!  
(Artoo responds)  
Artoo says the rear deflector is  
almost gone. If this barrage keeps  
up we're done for!

REY  
I know, I know.

THREEPIO  
She knows! She knows!

REY  
(glaring at Artoo)  
I just really wish we had our  
cannons working right about now.

Threepio bonks Artoo on his dome.

THREEPIO  
You see, our destruction will be  
all your fault. You just had to try  
and reroute the controls for the  
blasters to the cockpit computer.

REY  
We'll just have to find a  
place to hide.

THREEPIO  
Hide? In space?

 

INT. THE DECEIVER BRIDGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

The bridge, somewhat smaller than the bridge of a Star  
Destroyer, is DIMLY LIT RED. The only other ambient light  
comes from the main window.

The ship's Captain, CAPTAIN WALKER, stands in front of the  
bridge window, arms crossed behind him, watching the ongoing  
chase outside. LIEUTENANT HARPER comes walking up to him.

CAPTAIN WALKER  
Is there hyperdrive capabilities  
still non-functioning?

LIEUTENANT HARPER  
Yes, sir. The interdiction field is  
still stable.

CAPTAIN WALKER  
Good. As long as we stay close  
they'll never be able to make the  
jump to lightspeed.

LIEUTENANT HARPER  
Yes, sir.

 

EXT. SPACE â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Millennium Falcon continues to dodge her pursuers.

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON COCKPIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

Something catches Rey's eye out the cockpit window.

REY  
Did you see that?

THREEPIO  
See what?

REY  
I have an idea. Chewie, full  
power to the engines.

 

EXT. SPACE â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Millennium Falcon quickly turns downward throwing off the  
Tie Fighters for just the moment and we now see what Rey saw:  
off in the distance is a ROGUE PLANET WITH A RING OF ASTEROIDS  
around it.

The Millennium Falcon sets off for the planet and the Tie  
Fighters resume their pursuit.

 

INT. DECEIVER BRIDGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

LIEUTENANT HARPER  
Sir, it appears they're heading to  
that nearby planet. It does have  
an asteroid field around it. They  
might be trying to hide in it, sir.

CAPTAIN WALKER  
That would be suicide. Let them try  
it.

Maintain course and keep them in view.

LIEUTENANT HARPER  
Yes, sir.

 

EXT. ASTEROID RING â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Millennium Falcon dives into the asteroid ring and begins  
swerving to and fro dodging every asteroid. The Tie Fighters  
enter the ring firing their blasters at their prey.

And just up above the ring, keeping a safe distance, The  
Deceiver follows.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. NIGHTSISTER VILLAGE - DATHOMIR - CONTINUOUS

A secluded village with a stone fortress at its center which  
is surrounded by structures made of branches, bones, animal  
skins and shells. It is bordered by dense fog.

A giant pen is located to the side of the village which  
contains THREE FERAL RANCORS.

Walking about the village doing their daily routine are the  
residents of the village, the NIGHTSISTERS, women dressed  
ornately and with pale, painted faces that bring out the dark  
red iris of their eyes.

A few IRIDONIAN MEN can be seen going about the village doing  
menial labor. Unlike the Nightsisters, the men have normal  
skin tones with piercing blue eyes and are dressed in casual  
working clothes.

They all suddenly stop what they are doing and turn towards  
the village entrance.

The Nightsisters rush to the entrance and form a line as the  
men scatter.

Kylo Ren and his group slowly walk out of the fog towards the  
village entrance.

The Nightsisters gaze at Kylo and his group with extreme  
prejudice.

Janos walks up to Kylo.

JANOS  
Master, what should we do?

KYLO  
Wait for it.

The SOUND of LARGE DOORS OPENING is suddenly heard and  
everyone turns their attention to the fortress. It's doors  
open.

KYLO  
Ah, and here she comes.

The fortress doors swing open revealing the NIGHTSISTER CLAN  
ELDER riding atop A BULL RANCOR, its muscular body covered in  
natural bone plating.

The bull rancor moves forward towards the Nightsisters as they  
move, making a space for their leader.

Kylo doesn't move an inch.

The bull rancor moves to the line and stops. The Nightsisters  
look up at their Clan Elder.

The Clan Elder stands up and stares down at Kylo and his  
group.

Kylo turns his head to the side.

KYLO  
This will not go as you think it  
will.

The Clan Elder thrusts her right hand forward pointing at  
Kylo.

CLAN ELDER  
Vo'teet! Moira-ju dandor dei ist  
Van'duhl! Ji-tai ist llamaposa!

The Nightsisters turn towards Kylo and his group.

Kylo pulls out his lightsaber hilt. The Knights ready their  
pikesabers. The stormtroopers aim their weapons.

KYLO  
As you wish.

The Nightsisters unleash force lightning at Kylo just as he  
ignites his lightsaber blocking their attack.

The force of their attack pushes his lightsaber back but then  
Kylo thrusts his saber forward sending their energy back to  
them knocking them to the ground. The Knights IGNITE THEIR  
PIKESABERS as they FORCE LEAP into the group of Nightsisters.

A Nightsister comes at Kylo with a polearm. Kylo quickly cuts  
her down.

Janos and the other two Knights swiftly dispatch the  
Nightsisters around them with acrobatic finesse.

Three Nightsisters come at Kylo but he raises his left hand  
and FORCE PUSHES them high into the air. They land in the  
large pen that contains the three feral rancors. The rancors  
quickly move in.

Kylo and his men continue their slaughter of the Nightsisters  
until finally they're all gone.

Kylo stands looks down at the bodies then we hear A LOUD  
GROWL.

He turns and sees the bull rancor charging him.

Kylo throws up his left hand.

The bull rancor stops in its tracks and grabs at its throat.

Kylo pulls his arm down violently.

The bull rancor goes face down into the dirt.

Kylo leaps into the air and lands atop the bull Rancor's head  
and thrusts his lightsaber through its skull.

The bull rancor goes silent as its lifeless eyes close.

Kylo Looks up and is face to face with the Clan Elder.

KYLO  
You have knowledge of the Dark Side  
that could be useful to me. I'll  
take what I want.

He puts his left hand up next to her face.

KYLO  
Now.

The Clan Elder tries to resist. Her head goes back. Her lips  
tremble. Her eyes grow wide in terror.

And then she begins to scream.

 

EXT. A FOREST VALLEY - DATHOMIR - CONTINUOUS

A group of WILD RANCORS make their way through the valley when  
the DISTANT SOUND of the CLAN ELDER'S SCREAMS start to be  
HEARD and these terrifying giants, the lords of their jungle,  
suddenly stop in their tracks and cower at the sound.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. THE PLANET TATOOINE - DAY

The well known circum-binary desert planet located in the  
galaxy's Outer Rim Territories.

FINN'S U-WING comes into frame and heads down to the planet.

 

EXT. MOS EISLEY - CONTINUOUS

Finn's U-wing glides in over the city and makes its approach  
and lands in one of the city's hangars.

 

EXT. MOS EISLEY CANTINA - DAY

Life in Mos Eisley is as busy as ever: traders, smugglers, and  
thieves go about their day as do the ever present Jawas.

Finn, Rose, and BB-8 come walking around the corner and stop  
in front of the cantina.

ROSE  
You sure this is a good idea?

FINN  
If we're going to get any  
information I'm guessing this  
would be the place.

They start moving towards the door to the cantina just as it  
opens and out walks SEBULBA, the former Pod Racer who lost to  
Anakin all those years ago, now much older and crankier.

Finn nearly walks into Sebulba.

FINN  
Excuse me.

Sebulba makes a rude gesture and mutters something under his  
breath as he walks away.

Finn and Rose shrug and then proceed into the cantina.

 

INT. MOS EISLEY CANTINA - DAY

A band plays and the haze filled bar is filled with patrons  
from all over the galaxy.

Finn, Rose, and BB-8 walk in and as Finn looks around  
something quickly catches his eyeâ€”working behind the bar is  
none other than MAZ KANATA.

Finn leads the group up to the bar.

FINN  
Maz?

Maz looks up at Finn

MAZ  
Finn!? What are you doing  
here?

FINN  
I was going to ask the same of you.

MAZ  
After Takodana I kept my eyes open  
for a new place. I found this old  
bar for a good price. Easier than  
rebuilding. Now what are you doing  
here?

FINN  
We're looking for children.

Maz looks back and forth between Finn and Rose.

MAZ  
To adopt?

FINN  
What? Oh! What? No. I mean  
. . . no.

ROSE  
The First Order has been taking  
children from all over the galaxy,  
especially the Outer Rim  
territories. We're trying to find  
where they're taking them and stop  
them.

MAZ  
Just the three of you?

ROSE  
It was his crazy idea.

MAZ  
Really?

Maz turns and looks at Finn and adjusts her goggles.

Finn has seen her do this before and sighs.

FINN  
Oh no.

Maz slowly climbs up onto the bar keeping eye contact with  
Finn.

FINN  
Listen, Maz.

Maz puts her hand to Finn's face and gently smiles.

MAZ  
I look into your eyes and no  
longer see a man wanting to run.  
I see a man who knows where he's  
going because he knows where he  
belongs.

Maz climbs down from the bar.

MAZ  
Now you need to go to Mos Espa.

ROSE  
What's in Mos Espa?

MAZ  
The First Order was just in  
Anchorhead and then came here.  
Luckily not many to be taken in  
Mos Eisley but I did overhear  
that Mos Espa was their next stop.  
Go. Now.

FINN  
Thank you. Let's go.

The group leaves the bar just as a glass is slammed into the  
bar in front of Maz.

Maz turns to the customer and we see he's a much older PONDA  
BABA, the MALE AQUALISH who lost his arm many years ago to  
Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

MAZ  
You ever going to get a job?

Ponda grunts and tilts his head to where he's missing an arm.

Maz leans forward adjusting her goggles.

MAZ  
You ever going to tell me how you  
lost your arm?

Ponda sighs and looks down, embarrassed.

Maz squints her eyes at him.

MAZ  
Was there a Wookiee involved?

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. A LARGE BUILDING â€“ DAY

Sitting atop a hill overlooking a sizeable town is a large  
building, constructed of white stone, bearing the appearance  
more of a museum than a military headquarters. Several guards  
stand out front of the large glass entrance. A landing pad is  
off to the side. An OLD IMPERIAL SHUTTLE is parked there.

Trees surround the building and from behind these trees Limahl  
pops her head out and looks the area over.

And smirks.

 

INT. HOLDING CELL - ZAHN'S HEADQUARTERS - A FEW MINUTES LATER

A spacious cell with four bunks and a table with four chairs.  
Kaydel and Poe sit at the table eating.

KAYDEL  
What do you think is going on here?

POE  
I don't know but those were not  
ordinary Imperials.

KAYDEL  
They seemed nice.

Poe looks up at her.

KAYDEL  
For Imperials I mean.

POE  
Wonder how long they've been out  
here.

KAYDEL  
Before the First Order, I guess.  
Judging from the uniforms and  
equipment.

POE  
That's over thirty years. Why would  
they have come out here? And  
stayed?

KAYDEL  
Maybe they're committed to whatever  
mission or reason brought them out  
here.

POE  
Even I have a breaking point.

Kaydel laughs.

KAYDEL  
You'd give your life for the  
Resistance.

POE  
I'd give my life for anyone wanting  
to be free of tyranny and fear.

Kaydel smiles.

KAYDEL  
You're committed to an idea. What  
about ever being committed to a  
person?

Poe scoffs.

POE  
I can't imagine that ever  
happening.

And the smile is gone.

From outside the room the SOUND of CHAIRS FALLING OVER can be  
HEARD. Poe and Kaydel turn to the door just as it opens and  
Limahl enters brandishing her blaster.

Kaydel turns to Poe and slaps him right across the face  
knocking him down.

LIMAHL  
Okay, that was the strangest thank  
you I've ever gotten.

KAYDEL  
He had me believing you were dead!

LIMAHL  
You told her I was dead?

POE  
No, I just didn't mention the plan.  
Or that you were still alive.

KAYDEL  
I would have thought you'd learn  
that it's a bad idea to not tell  
people your plans.  
(to Limahl)  
How did you get in here?

LIMAHL  
Oh, let's just say I forced my way  
in.

POE  
Okay, let's find this Admiral and  
get some answers. Can I have the  
rifle?

LIMAHL  
Nothing is going to make me want to  
give up my rifle.

WOMAN (O.S.)  
Put the rifle down or I'll have you  
shot in the back.

LIMAHL  
Except that.

Limahl drops the rifle.

WOMAN (O.S.)  
Now turn around and take a couple  
steps back.

Limahl complies revealing ZELDONNA ZAHN ("Zahn") wearing her  
caped Imperial Grand Admiral uniform and surrounded by a  
security team.

Zahn turns to a security officer.

ZAHN  
Pick up the rifle.

The security officer obliges.

ZAHN  
Now seeing as you're our guests I  
shall offer you my hospitality and  
perhaps a tour, if you'd like.

POE  
Just who are you?

ZAHN  
Yes, of course, my manners escaped  
me for the moment. Grand Admiral  
Zeldonna Zahn of the Imperial Navy  
and member of the Empire's Advanced  
Weapons Division. At your service.  
And who might you all be?

Poe walks straight up to Zahn.

POE  
Captain Poe Dameron of the  
Resistance and I'm here--

Zahn puts her hand over Poe's mouth.

ZAHN  
Your name, dear, not your life  
story. Next?

KAYDEL  
Lieutenant Commander Kaydel Ko  
Connix.

LIMAHL  
Limahl.

ZAHN  
Brevity. I like that.

Poe tries talking through Zahn's hand.

ZAHN  
Of course, dear, you may have your  
mouth back.  
(removes hand and glances  
at Kaydel)  
If you were a smarter man you'd  
know what to do with that mouth.

Zahn turns and waves them on.

ZAHN  
This way, please.

Zahn exits followed by her security officers, Poe, Kaydel, and  
Limahl.

LIMAHL  
(to Kaydel)  
I'm beginning to like her.

 

INT. MAIN LOBBY â€“ ZAHN'S HEADQUARTERS - CONTINUOUS

The main lobby is a very large and open area with plenty of  
sunlight pouring through the all-glass facade. Two sets of  
stairs lead up to the second floor. Propped up in the middle  
of the two staircases like a museum piece is an Imperial TIE  
INTERCEPTOR.

Zahn, Poe, Kaydel, and Limahl enter and make their way up the  
stairs during the following conversation.

KAYDEL  
How long have you been here?

ZAHN  
As you have already correctly  
surmised, over thirty years.

POE  
They sent a Grand Admiral all the  
way out here? By the way, what is  
this planet called?

ZAHN  
The natives call it Jindu. And I  
only received the rank of Grand  
Admiral on the day I left. Sort of  
a going away present.

LIMAHL  
Nice present.

POE  
Why would they send you out here?

ZAHN  
He wanted me and all I wanted was  
to get as far away from him as  
possible.

They reach the top of the stairs and Zahn opens the doors to  
her office.

ZAHN  
At least one of us got what we  
wanted.

Zahn and the group enter her office.

 

INT. ZAHN'S OFFICE - ZAHN'S HEADQUARTERS - CONTINUOUS

The most impressive thing about the large rectangular office  
is its size. Sparsely decorated with and colored in a bland,  
muted palette of grey and black the only notable furnishing is  
Zahn's large desk. Behind her desk is the large glass doorway  
we saw earlier and the impressively large white balcony beyond  
it.

In the corner of the room is a computer terminal with a  
holoprojector next to it.

On the right side of the room is a pair of open wooden panel  
doors that lead to another room.

Zahn and the group enter the office and the group follows Zahn  
as she makes her way behind the desk.

KAYDEL  
You had to have been someone of  
importance in order to reach even  
Admiral, I would think.

ZAHN  
I was very successful, yes. I was  
very good at my job.

POE  
Is that what you're doing out here?  
Your job?

ZAHN  
I-we-were given a ship and ordered  
to come out here to the Unknown  
Regions. The crew I was given were  
the worst performing members of the  
Empire. A ship of misfits and  
malcontents. We spent some time  
flying around these regions until  
we found Jindu and decided to call  
it home.

POE  
Why did you destroy those Star  
Destroyers? You should have known  
that they would come looking. That  
someone would come looking.

ZAHN  
This is our home and I consider all  
of these people my children. And I  
will protect my children. Something  
I wasn't always able to do.

KAYDEL  
What happened?

Zahn walks up to the glass doorway and looks out past her  
reflection.

ZAHN  
It was a long time ago. Before the  
war ended. I had the unpleasant  
fortune of having gained the  
unwanted affection of one of the  
most deplorable men in the galaxy.

Next to Zahn's reflection in the window appears the reflection  
of GRAND MOFF TARKIN (â€œTarkinâ€�).

ZAHN  
I remember whenever I walked into a  
room he would say-

ZAHN  
â€œand in walks the Empire's most  
prized creation.â€�

TARKIN  
And in walks the Empire's most  
prized creation.

The CAMERA SLOWLY MOVES AWAY from Zahn's reflection and IN  
towards Tarkin's reflection. As this happens the world outside  
the window changes and is replaced by a star field across the  
vastness of space.

ZAHN (V.O.)  
Not that everyone would have agreed  
with that.

 

Tarkin smiles smugly and turns around.

 

INT. TARKIN'S OFFICE â€“ NIGHT â€“ 36 YEARS AGO

Standing behind Tarkin's desk is a much younger Zahn ("Young  
Zahn"). To her left is DIRECTOR KRENNIC and to her right and  
behind is GALEN ERSO.

 

TARKIN  
Isn't that correct, Director?

KRENNIC  
(trying hard to agree)  
Yes, of course.

TARKIN  
I'm sending the Retribution out  
into the Unknown Regions, Director.

KRENNIC  
Sir?

TARKIN  
Is there a problem?

KRENNIC  
No, it was just a prototype.  
Certainly not in as good a working  
order as the final design.

Krennic turns to Zahn.

KRENNIC  
A wonderful design. Beautiful ship.

TARKIN  
Yes, well, I'm sure Lord Vader will  
be most pleased with the Executor  
when it is completed but for right  
now Admiral Zahn will be needing  
the Retribution. She is the one who  
I volunteered for this mission.

KRENNIC  
I see. Congratulations, Admiral.

TARKIN  
How long do you think I should  
allow for it to be retrofitted in  
order for her to take her journey?

Young Zahn's hands go downward and she looks to Krennic with  
pleading eyes. Krennic's eyes follow Young Zahn's hands and  
then back up again.

TARKIN  
How long, Director? In your  
estimation.

KRENNIC  
I'm not sure, sir. Perhaps, nine  
months.

TARKIN  
Nine months? I hardly see that  
being necessary.

KRENNIC  
Yes, well, if the work was not  
finished before the project was  
ended there will be some  
retrofitting to be done, I'm sure.

Young Zahn mouths the words â€œthank youâ€� to Krennic. He only  
gives a cold stare in return.

TARKIN  
The Retribution may be of some use  
to the Empire after all.

YOUNG ZAHN  
How long will I-we-be going for?

TARKIN  
As long as I see fit and until I  
send for you.

Tarkin turns around.

TARKIN  
Of course, if Director Krennic's  
weapon fails or never reaches  
completion I may need the  
Retribution back sooner.

Tarkin eyes Krennic.

TARKIN  
And a new Director.

KRENNIC  
We are close. Aren't we Galen?

GALEN  
Yes.

Tarkin turns to Young Zahn and Galen.

TARKIN  
You two may leave. I'll have a word  
with the Director, alone.

Krennic moves towards Zahn as she leaves.

KRENNIC  
(whispers)  
You should have known what he was  
capable of.

Young Zahn and Galen walk to the elevator at the back of  
Tarkin's office and get on.

 

INT. ELEVATOR â€“ CONTINUOUS

Young Zahn turns to Galen.

YOUNG ZAHN  
Do you have any children?

GALEN  
A daughter, yes.

YOUNG ZAHN  
What would you do to protect your  
child?

GALEN  
My stardust? Everything and  
anything.

YOUNG ZAHN  
I can't take the child with me. Not  
out into the Unknown Regions.

GALEN  
What about the father?

YOUNG ZAHN  
I still haven't told him.

GALEN  
You need to tell him or take the  
child with you.

YOUNG ZAHN  
I want my child to grow up in the  
Empire. I believe in the Empire. At  
least I used to.

GALEN  
I know how you feel.

YOUNG ZAHN  
So what are you doing about it?

GALEN  
Everything and anything.

The elevator door opens and they exit.

 

INT. HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Galen waits by the elevator as Young Zahn begins to walk away.  
She stops and turn to Galen.

YOUNG ZAHN  
Stardust? Is that really her name?

GALEN  
Jyn.

 

ZAHN  
Jyn. I like that.

GALEN  
Is it a boy or a girl?

ZAHN  
What?

 

INT. ZAHN'S OFFICE - ZAHN'S HEADQUARTERS - BACK TO PRESENT

Kaydel and Poe are still standing in front of Zahn's desk  
while Limahl peers into the room next door.

KAYDEL  
Was it a boy or a girl?

Limahl points into the other room.

LIMAHL  
What's all this? And whose body is  
that?

Zahn comes walking around her desk, passes Limahl, and enters  
the next room. Poe, Kaydel, and Limahl follow.

 

EXT. JINDU ORBIT - CONTINUOUS

The probe droid still lingers in the orbit of the planet  
keeping its eye on the world down below when it is suddenly  
covered in shadow.

The probe droid turns and moves towards the source of the  
shadow--a FIRST ORDER STAR DESTROYER, the Fensmire.

 

INT. FENSMIRE BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

As the bridge crew go about their duties the commanding  
officers, CAPTAIN SWIFT and LIEUTENANT CABRIL, walk over to a  
COMMUNICATIONS TECHNICIAN.

CAPTAIN SWIFT  
(to Communications  
Technician)  
Notify General Hux we have entered  
the system of the planet and are  
awaiting further instructions.

COMMUNICATION TECHNICIAN  
Yes, sir.

CAPTAIN SWIFT  
(to Lieutenant Cabril)  
Move the ship out of range. I don't  
want us being detected.

LIEUTENANT CABRIL  
Yes, sir.

 

INT. ZAHN'S RELIQUARY - CONTINUOUS

A large, dimly lit room filled with objects of the Empire's  
past. On the far side of the room is a glass sarcophagus.  
Inside the glass sarcophagus lies a body clad in CRIMSON  
STORMTROOPER ARMOR.

Poe and Limahl walk around the room looking over the objects.  
Kaydel is fixated on the glass sarcophagus.

KAYDEL  
Who was he?

Zahn walks over to Kaydel. Poe and Limahl stroll over as well.

ZAHN  
Captain Cardinal. A man of faith  
and integrity. Someone who believed  
in the First Order when he thought  
it was something to believe in.

POE  
Rule by oppression seems like  
something someone of faith and  
integrity would never believe in.

ZAHN  
We are all subjects to our own  
philosophies. Philosophies born of  
the events of our lives, Captain,  
which can be as unforgiving and  
indiscriminate as the course of the  
tide.

Zahn turns to Poe.

ZAHN  
A person adrift doesn't care which  
shore he lands on. He's just happy  
to have solid ground under his  
feet.

LIMAHL  
What happened to him?

ZAHN  
Betrayed by the First Order. Left  
for dead by the one they call  
Phasma.  
(to Poe)  
He was rescued by one of your own,  
you know?  
()  
By chance he found us, found what  
was left of a lost Empire. I  
thought he had come to accept what  
we had built here but he never  
truly recovered.

ZAHN  
He died honorably.

POE  
You mean he gave up.

Zahn walks slowly up to Poe and then slaps Poe across the  
face.

ZAHN  
When everything you believe in has  
been taken away from you and those  
who you thought were your allies  
turn out to be your enemies come  
back to me and tell me how you  
feel.

KAYDEL  
What was he to you, though?

ZAHN  
A friend of a friend.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. ASTEROID RING - SPACE

The chase is still on!

The Millennium Falcon continues to swerve its way through the  
ring of asteroids with the Tie Fighters still in pursuit.

One of the pursuing TIE Fighters connects with an asteroid and  
explodes. The other fighters are pelted with a steady stream  
of smaller explosions.

Asteroids race by the cockpit window as Rey pilots the  
Millennium Falcon through the asteroids.

A Tie Fighter closes in on the Millennium Falcon, but a giant  
asteroid hurtles directly into its path. As the asteroid  
continues on its way, it leaves behind the remains of the Tie  
Fighter.

Two huge asteroids tumble toward the Millennium Falcon, which  
quickly banks around them. The three TIE Fighters continue on  
in their pursuit until one of the fighters makes contact with  
an asteroid causing the ship to tumble out of control into the  
path of a nearby asteroid.

The Millennium Falcon twists and turns as it races around an  
oncoming asteroid. The two remaining Tie Fighters follow in  
the distance, coming from either side.

Explosions continue as the smaller asteroids collide with the  
larger chunks of rock.

The two remaining Tie Fighters follow the Millennium Falcon as  
she approaches a much larger asteroid. The Millennium Falcon  
skims the surface of the large asteroid as small asteroids  
explode on contact with the surface of the ship.

An asteroid flies in the path of the Millennium Falcon towards  
the large asteroid. The Millennium Falcon swerves out of the  
way just in time but the asteroid's collision with the large  
asteroid causes sizeable pieces of rock to fling out in the  
path of the oncoming Tie Fighters taking out one of them.

The Millennium Falcon veers around the large asteroid and  
races past it through the rain of rocks. The last Tie Fighter  
follows the Millennium Falcon around the big asteroid and as  
it comes around to the other side-

SHE'S GONE.

THE Millennium FALCON HAS DISAPPEARED!

INSERT IMAGE: Inside the Tie Fighter the pilot looks around in  
confusion, checks his scanners.

BACK TO SCENE

The Tie Fighter continues along her trajectory just as the  
Millennium FALCON RISES UP BEHIND THE TIE FIGHTER AND TURNS  
BRINGING THE COCKPIT UP HIGH SO NOW THE Millennium FALCON IS  
VERTICAL BEHIND THE TIE FIGHTER.

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON COCKPIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

Rey pushes the throttle all the way.

REY  
Hang on!

THREEPIO  
What?!

 

EXT. ASTEROID RING â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Millennium Falcon goes forward in a burst of speed and  
catches the Tie Fighter by using the open space in front of  
the Millennium Falcon to scoop up the Tie Fighter at the point  
of its left wing attachment pylon.

INSERT IMAGE: The Tie Fighter pilot is knocked about the  
cockpit.

BACK TO SCENE

The Millennium Falcon swerves upward and away maintaining  
speed to keep the Tie Fighter from escaping.

INSERT IMAGE: The Tie Fighter pilot is furiously trying to get  
himself free.

BACK TO SCENE

The Millennium Falcon comes flying out of the asteroid ring,  
flips over, and turns making a beeline for The Deceiver.

 

INT. THE DECEIVER BRIDGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Captain Walker and Lieutenant Harper stare out the window in  
disbelief at the incoming ship.

LIEUTENANT HARPER  
Is that one of our Tie Fighters?

CAPTAIN WALKER  
Forward batteries, now!

 

EXT. ABOVE ASTEROID RING - CONTINUOUS

The Millennium Falcon swerves left and right dodging the  
INCOMING FIRE from The Deceiver.

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

Threepio covers his eyes as the ship is rocked by flak.

THREEPIO  
Oh, I can't bear to watch!

 

EXT. THE DECEIVER - CONTINUOUS

The Millennium Falcon makes her way over the ship straight  
towards the bridge.

 

INT. THE DECEIVER BRIDGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Captain Walker and Lieutenant Harper turn and run from the  
window.

CAPTAIN WALKER  
Run!

 

EXT. THE DECEIVER â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Millennium Falcon SUDDENLY CUTS ITS ENGINES AND FIRES ITS  
RETRO THRUSTERS CAUSING THE SHIP TO COME TO AN ABRUPT STOP. AT  
THE MERCY OF THE FORWARD MOMENTUM, THE TIE FIGHTER IS SENT  
STRAIGHT AT THE BRIDGE WINDOW.

 

INT. THE DECEIVER BRIDGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Tie Fighter comes hurling at the window EXPLODING ON  
IMPACT TAKING THE BRIDGE WITH IT.

 

EXT. THE DECEIVER - CONTINUOUS

The Deceiver, now without a bridge, drifts and sinks downwards  
into the asteroid ring causing the ship to be ripped apart and  
finally EXPLODE.

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

Rey and Chewie look relieved. Threepio uncovers his eyes and  
looks around.

REY  
That was fun!

Everyone turns and gives Rey a look.

 

EXT. MILLENNIUM FALCON â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Millennium Falcon's engines start up again and she takes  
off, turns back around, and flies past us as just as she makes  
the jump to hyperspace.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. MOS ESPA â€“ ESTABLISHING SHOT â€“ DAY

Finn's U-Wing comes into view and lands in one of Mos Espa's  
many hangars.

 

EXT. STREETS OF MOS ESPA â€“ CONTINUOUS

The streets seem oddly vacant. Not even a Jawa can be seen.

Finn, Rose, and BB-8 come walking into view and look around.

FINN  
I don't see any sign of the  
First Order, do you?

ROSE  
Everywhere.

Finn gives Rose a puzzled look.

ROSE  
Look around you. No one's here.  
It's like an abandoned city.  
Hiding probably.

Just then a YOUNG GIRL carrying a sack can be seen sprinting  
down a street. She stops and looks at the group. Finn and Rose  
don't see her but BB-8 does and BEEPS his discovery to Finn  
and Rose.

Finn and Rose turn and see the girl just as she sprints off  
down a street and out of view.

FINN  
Come on!

Finn, Rose, and BB-8 take off after the girl.

 

EXT. A JUNK SHOP - CONTINUOUS

Watto's little junk shop seems to have become a bit run down  
since we last visited. Out front junk parts are littered about  
and behind the shop that huge pile of broken spaceships that  
were once stacked up there now seems to have dwindled down to  
almost nothing.

The young girl comes running into view and goes through the  
door into Watto's shop. She closes the door behind her but it  
doesn't close fully and begins slowly opening back up.

FINN (O.S.)  
She came this way!

Finn, Rose, and BB-8 come running into view and stop and look  
around.

Finn turns and notices the door to the shop moves.

FINN  
In there.

Finn goes through the door followed by Rose and BB-8.

 

INT. A JUNK SHOP - CONTINUOUS

A glorious collection of junk lines the shelves of the shop.  
Some of it appears to have been there for ages.

ROSE  
Where did she go?

A familiar figure comes walking out from the back of the shop-  
WATTO, now much older than when we last saw him. He walks now  
with a cane his frail wings no longer able to support his  
weight.

WATTO  
Eh, what you want? You want parts?

FINN  
We just saw a girl run in here.

WATTO  
No children. Parts only. You buy or  
you leave, eh?

 

Watto sees BB-8.

WATTO  
Want to trade droid? I give you  
good deal.

FINN  
Listen, we're not trading the  
droid.  
(BB-8 beeps in agreement)  
We're not here to buy or sell  
anything.

ROSE  
We're looking for the First Order.

WATTO  
First Order! Out! I don't want no  
part of such things. Out! Out! Out  
you go, eh!

Finn walks up to Watto and gives him a push.

FINN  
Listen to me-

Watto begins to stumble backwards.

ROSE  
Finn! Stop!

Watto falls to the ground.

Rose runs over to help Watto up.

Finn regains his composure and guilt washes over his face.

FINN  
I'm sorry.

WATTO  
Sorry? Heh. Likely story.

FINN  
Listen-

ROSE  
We just want to help.

GIRL'S VOICE (O.S.)  
They're not lying.

They all turn to see, standing on the stairs of a trapdoor  
that leads down, a YOUNG GIRL with intelligent eyes and a look  
of maturity well beyond her years. She wears what could be  
best described as clothing of the poor. This is DODI.

ROSE  
Who are you?

DODI  
Dodi.

WATTO  
She works for me and she should be  
downstairs with the others.

FINN  
Others?

Finn and Rose walk to the trapdoor and look down.

Down there, just barely visible in the darkness, are the faces  
of OVER A DOZEN CHILDREN huddled together and looking up to  
the light.

DODI  
Watto keeps us safe when they come.

Watto walks over to the trapdoor.

WATTO  
Eh, it's in my best interests.  
Future customers.

DODI  
It's more than that.

Watto waves his hand at Dodi's statement.

FINN  
Do you know if the First Order is  
still here?

Dodi nods her head.

DODI  
Docking bay 94 and you better  
hurry. They'll be leaving soon.

ROSE  
How do you know?

DODI  
Just do.

WATTO  
You got what you came for, eh? Now  
go. I've got a business to attend  
to, you know?

FINN  
Let's move.  
(turns to Dodi)  
Thanks.

Rose goes over to Dodi and kisses her on the forehead.

ROSE  
You'll be all right.

Rose and BB-8 follow Finn and as all three are about to exit-

DODI  
Finn?

Finn stops and turns.

DODI  
I'm sorry.

FINN  
For what?

Dodi thinks about this for a moment.

DODI  
I just am.

FINN  
Wait. How did-?

ROSE  
Let's go!

Rose grabs Finn by the arm and pulls him outside and the group  
takes off running.

Watto goes to the doorway and looks outside.

Dodi starts to go back down the stairs but stops and turns to  
Watto.

DODI  
Watto?

WATTO  
Eh?

DODI  
Who's Ani?

Watto's eyes open and his wings freeze in surprise at hearing  
that name and he turns halfway back to Dodi. Watto sighs.

WATTO  
Someone who was special. Like you.

He looks back at Dodi and waves her downstairs.

WATTO  
Go back down. I keep a lookout.

Dodi complies and as the door shuts above her Watto turns his  
attention back outside.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. NIGHTSISTER VILLAGE - DATHOMIR â€“ DAY

Kylo walks around the village as the stormtroopers go building  
to building. Janos comes into view and walks up to Kylo.

JANOS  
Master, we've found no records of  
the temple at the excavation site.

KYLO  
A pity. I would have liked to know  
more.  
(a beat)  
Perhaps it is time to move the  
students to a more suitable  
location.

JANOS  
Master?

The Stormtrooper Officer comes walking up to Kylo.

STORMTROOPER OFFICER  
Supreme Leader, we've located a  
group of children hiding in one of  
the huts.

KYLO  
Show me.

The Stormtrooper Officer walks off and Kylo follows but not  
before motioning for Janos to follow as well.

 

EXT. NIGHTSISTER HUT â€“ DATHOMIR - CONTINUOUS

Kylo, Janos, and the Stormtrooper Officer approach and enter  
the hut which is being guarded by TWO STORMTROOPERS.

 

INT. NIGHTSISTER HUT â€“ DATHOMIR - CONTINUOUS

A dimly lit, dusty, mud floored hut with furniture haphazardly  
thrown against the walls creating a large open space. In the  
back of the hut stands A DOZEN CHILDREN, early teens, and  
mostly girls. The boys, all of Iridonian heritage, are huddled  
together behind the girls who resemble their older  
Nightsisters and stand side by side with hands interlinked.  
Their unblinking eyes show only hate as Kylo, Janos, and the  
Stormtrooper Officer enter.

Kylo looks over the children and turns to Janos.

KYLO  
Can you feel it?

JANOS  
Yes, Master.

KYLO  
Anger and an unquenchable thirst  
for revenge.

STORMTROOPER OFFICER  
Should we load them up onto the  
shuttle to take to The Citadel?

KYLO  
At every step they would look for a  
means to defy. At any opportunity  
they would kill. They are beholden  
to only their own.  
(a beat)  
Kill them. All of them. And then  
burn the village to ashes.

Kylo and Janos exit the hut as the Stormtrooper Officer  
signals the two Stormtroopers outside to come in.

The three Stormtroopers raise their rifles.

The girls don't waiver.

 

EXT. NIGHTSISTER HUT â€“ DATHOMIR - CONTINUOUS

Kylo and Janos walk away from the hut as the entrance to the  
hut lights up accompanied by the SOUND OF BLASTER FIRE.

JANOS  
Master, you were saying something  
about a more suitable location for  
the children?

KYLO  
Yes. A temple. A fount for the Dark  
Side.

JANOS  
The excavation teams have been to  
many temples but all of them have  
been in ruin. Could we find such a  
place?

KYLO  
I know an old man who just may have  
the answer to that. Come.

Kylo and Janos walk off as the stormtroopers begin to set fire  
to the village.

WIPE TO:

 

INT. HANGAR 94 - MOS ESPA â€“ DAY

A FIRST ORDER SHUTTLE sits on the landing pad. TWO  
STORMTROOPERS and an OFFICER stand at the base of its ramp  
watching as SEVERAL CHILDREN are led into the shuttle by  
STORMTROOPERS.

Several stormtroopers guard the perimeter. One of them, FN-  
7893, stands next to a doorway.

BB-8 comes rolling out of the doorway and up to FN-7893. It  
takes a moment but FN-7893 finally notices BB-8.

FN-7893  
What the . . . ?

BB-8 takes off back through the doorway and to the left.

FN-7893  
Hey!

FN-7893 takes off through the doorway after BB-8.

FN-7893 (O.S.)  
Who areâ€“ FN-2187!

The SOUND of ROSE'S SHOCKER is HEARD and FN-7893 goes flying  
past the doorway.

Finn, Rose, and BB-8 poke their heads around the door. Nobody  
has taken noticed of what has happened. The three of them  
quickly sneak past the doorway.

ROSE (O.S.)  
One thing I don't understand.  
How do they even recognize you?

FINN (O.S.)  
Facial recognition program built  
into the helmet. Help me get his  
suit on.

ROSE (O.S.)  
What about me?

FINN (O.S.)  
I've got another idea.

 

INT. HANGAR 94 â€“ A FEW MINUTES LATER

Finn in the STORMTROOPER SUIT walks behind Rose, who is in  
cuffs, and BB-8. Finn has a rifle pointed at Rose. They head  
towards the FIRST ORDER SHUTTLE.

ROSE  
You're really full of ideas today.

FINN  
Sshhhh.

They approach the ramp where they are stopped by First Order  
OFFICER LEEDS.

OFFICER LEEDS  
Trooper, who is this woman and  
what are you doing with this droid?

FINN  
Member of the Resistance, sir.  
Caught her spying on us. This is  
her droid.

OFFICER LEEDS  
What is your ID number, trooper?

FINN  
FN-7893, sir.

OFFICER LEEDS  
Very good, FN-7893.

He leans over Rose.

OFFICER LEEDS  
And your name?

ROSE  
Rose Tico.

OFFICER LEEDS  
Very well.

He motions for Finn to continue on.

OFFICER LEEDS  
Take them away.

Finn pushes Rose up the ramp with his rifle. BB-8 follows.

FINN  
Move, Rebel Scum.

ROSE  
Ow.

As they get to the top of the ramp Rose turns to him.

ROSE  
Don't overact.

 

INT. FIRST ORDER SHUTTLE â€“ CONTINUOUS

The inside of the shuttle is filled with three cages each  
containing SEVERAL CHILDREN. STORMTROOPERS sit on both sides  
of the shuttle. Finn escorts Rose and BB-8 to the front of the  
shuttle towards a holding cell. Finn and Rose's eyes lock onto  
several of the children on their way to the holding cell.

Finn opens the holding cell and Rose and BB-8 enter. Rose and  
Finn give each other one last look before the door closes.

FINN  
(softly)  
It'll be okay.

ROSE  
(softly)  
Be care-

The door closes.

At the back of the shuttle the remaining stormtroopers are  
entering the shuttle. Officer Leeds walks over to an intercom.

OFFICER LEEDS  
(into intercom)  
Ready for departure.

Finn sits down and straps himself in. His HEARTBEAT can just  
barely be HEARD.

Then Finn looks up and sees he's being watched from the cage  
in front of him by A VERY YOUNG BLACK BOY whose cheeks are wet  
with tears.

Finn looks around to see if anyone is watching and then leans  
in closer to the boy.

FINN  
(whispering)  
It'll be all right.

Finn wipes away the tears from the boys cheek and leans back  
in his seat. He looks down at his gloved fingertips and the  
wet remains of the boys tears.

FINN  
I know what I'm doing.

 

EXT. FIRST ORDER SHUTTLE â€“ CONTINUOUS

The shuttle ("Finn's shuttle") lifts off out of the hangar,  
its wings folding back down as it ascends into the sky.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. SALDAANI ORBIT â€“ DAY

Against a backdrop of stars is the planet SALDAANI, a planet  
of little consequence in the far reaches of the Outer Rim  
territories. Its temperate climate consists mostly of rolling  
plains and hilly countryside. Far from the nearest major  
hyperspace lane technology is lacking and commerce and trade  
are infrequent.

The Millennium Falcon comes flying into view and heads down to  
the planet.

 

EXT. SALDAANI VILLAGE â€“ ESTABLISHING SHOT - CONTINUOUS

The picturesque village, nestled among hills, consists of  
twelve unpaved streets of businesses and houses that spread  
out in a circle from the large open town plaza. A stone road  
leads out of the village and through the hilly countryside.

Despite the well maintained structures the streets seem  
noticeable vacant.

The Millennium Falcon comes into view and lands in the town  
plaza kicking up dust.

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON COCKPIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

Rey stands behind Chewie and Threepio, who is back in the  
pilot's chair, and looks out the cockpit window.

REY  
Did you have to land in the middle  
of the town?

THREEPIO  
I'm afraid so. The surrounding  
areas are too unsteady for a proper  
landing.

Chewie barks in agreement.

Rey taps Chewie on the shoulder.

REY  
Let's go.

Rey turns to leave and taps Artoo on his dome.

REY  
Keep working.  
(Artoo responds)

Chewie stands up and both Rey and Chewie leave the cockpit.

Artoo turns to Threepio.

THREEPIO  
Well, don't look at me.

 

EXT. MILLENNIUM FALCON â€“ CONTINUOUS

The exit ramp comes down and both Rey and Chewie exit the  
Millennium Falcon. The ramp goes back up as Rey looks around  
at the vacant plaza. She then turns to Chewie.

REY  
Keep your eyes open. I feel as  
if something's wrong.

Chewie barks back an acknowledgment.

The two walk under the Falcon and circle around to the front  
of the Millennium Falcon while looking around. As the get to  
the front of the cockpit a TAPPING NOISE is HEARD coming from  
the cockpit. Rey looks up to the cockpit and sees Threepio  
pointing to his right/Rey's left. Rey turns and looks.

INSERT REY'S POV: Several houses down a street stands A  
BACKLIT WOMAN looking at Rey. She turns and goes back inside.

BACK TO SCENE

REY  
Chewie, this way.

Rey and Chewie head towards the street where the woman was  
just standing.

 

EXT. STREET â€“ CONTINUOUS

Rey and Chewie walk down the street which is lined with houses  
of modest living made of stone and stop at the house where the  
woman was standing out in front. Rey gives Chewie a nervous  
look and then cautiously knocks on the door.

A few moments go by then the door slowly opens revealing A  
MIDDLE-AGED MAN.

REY  
Hi, I'm . . . I'm looking-

MAN  
Come inside, my child.

The Man walks back inside the house. Rey turns to Chewie.

REY  
I'll be all right. Have a look  
around.

Chewie barks in agreement and walks away as Rey enters the  
house.

 

INT. HOUSE â€“ CONTINUOUS

The house is sparsely furnished and what furnishings there are  
seem to be either homemade or cheaply bought. As Rey enters  
the Man walks over to a couch where a MIDDLE-AGED WOMAN sits  
and he joins her on the couch.

The Man and Woman hold hands as they nervously look Rey over  
as she approaches them.

REY  
Do I know you? Do you know me?

The Man and Woman look at each other then back at Rey.

WOMAN  
Of course we do.

Rey's face goes soft.

REY  
Are . . are you my parents?

The Man and Woman smile weakly.

 

EXT. STREET â€“ CONTINUOUS

Chewie makes his way down the street, occasionally peering  
into darkened windows, until he comes back to the plaza. There  
he spots one of several larger buildings and walks towards  
them.

 

INT. HOUSE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Rey is engaged in conversation as she sits across from the Man  
and Woman.

REY  
In fact, we were almost captured by  
the First Order on our way here.

WOMAN  
All the way out here? Surprised  
to see anyone using that hyperspace  
lane anymore.

REY  
I can imagine. They pulled us out  
of hyperspace. It was almost as  
if . . .

Rey's face changes as it hits her.

REY  
Where's my room?

MAN  
Your room?

Rey stands up.

WOMAN  
Well . . .

The Woman's eyes briefly divert to a door behind Rey but Rey  
doesn't miss it and turns and heads for the door.

MAN  
We use that just for old-

Rey opens the door.

 

INT. SCHOOLHOUSE - CONTINUOUS

The door opens and Chewie walks inside. It is a one room  
schoolhouse with several rows of empty desks. The desks are  
covered with school materials and the floor is littered with  
materials as well. Chewie walks between the desks looking  
around until he reaches the head of the classroom where the  
teacher's desk in located.

Chewie looks behind the desk and sees a chair knocked over and  
then something catches his eye on the wall behind the  
teacher's desk: BLASTER MARKS.

Chewie looks back at the desks, the chair, and the wall.

Chewie GROWLS then grabs his BOWCASTER from his back and  
breaks into a run out of the schoolhouse.

 

INT. HOUSE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Rey backs away slowly from the door she opened.

WOMAN  
They took him. All of them.  
Because of you. Because you  
had to come back here.

Rey, teary eyed, turns to the Woman.

REY  
I'm . . . I'm sorry.

The Woman stands up from the couch. The Man does the same.

WOMAN  
Sorry?! Sorry, she says.

The Woman bursts into tears. The Man wraps his arms around  
her.

WOMAN  
You're a MONSTER! Just another  
MONSTER! Just like the other one!  
You're all monsters! Why can't you  
just leave us alone!

REY  
I only came back because-

WOMAN  
There's nothing for you here. Not  
anymore. Trust me.

The DOOR BURSTS OPEN AND CHEWIE ENTERS WITH A GROWL AND POINTS  
HIS BOWCASTER AT THE MAN AND WOMAN.

REY  
No! Wait! Stop!

Chewie barks at Rey.

REY  
I know. I just found out.

Chewie barks at her.

REY  
Let's go.

They both run outside.

 

EXT. STREET â€“ CONTINUOUS

Waiting outside for Rey and Chewie is A FIRST ORDER OFFICER  
AND A LARGE GROUP of STORMTROOPERS flanking three of the  
Knights of Ren: Oldus, Xarram, and Varik who all hold IGNITED  
PIKESABERS.

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON COCKPIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

THREEPIO  
This doesn't look good. Artoo,  
if only there was something we  
could do!  
(Artoo responds)  
I've forgotten about that. Let's  
hope it still works.

Threepio looks at the console in front of him and then to his  
left and finds a light switch and flips a it on.

 

EXT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - CONTINUOUS

Underneath, a small door opens and out drops the Millennium  
Falcon's AX-108 "GROUND BUZZER" BLASTER CANNON last seen being  
used by Han Solo on Hoth.

The BLASTER CANNON starts swinging around to aim at the First  
Order personnel and begins firing.

 

EXT. STREET â€“ CONTINUOUS

The stormtroopers are hit by the Millennium Falcon's fire and  
are thrown about in all directions.

Everyone turns to see from where the blaster fire comes from.  
The Stormtroopers start firing at the Falcon.

Rey, taking the brief opportunity, PULLS OUT AND IGNITES HER  
POLESABER AS SHE FORCE LEAPS towards Oldus Ren, who stands  
between the other two Rens, strikes him down vertically as she  
lands in front of him.

Varik and Xarram turn in time to see Oldus fall to the ground  
in two pieces.

They charge at Rey with their PIKESABERS and the fight begins.

Chewie, taking partial cover from in between the houses,  
starts firing his bowcaster at some of the remaining  
Stormtroopers and sends them flying.

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON COCKPIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

THREEPIO  
Artoo, finally there's something on  
the Falcon you haven't broken!!

Artoo gives an annoyed sounding reply.

THREEPIO  
Oh shut up!

A BLASTER BOLT hits the window near Threepio.

THREEPIO  
Oh!

 

EXT. STREET â€“ CONTINUOUS

Rey and the Rens continue to furiously swing at each other  
making their way further and further down the street and then,  
as Xarram swings and makes contact with Rey's left blade, Rey  
flips sideways to the left while turning her body bringing her  
left blade back up again and across and through Xarram's neck  
sending his head toppling off to the ground.

Rey turns as Varik approaches and begins to attack with even  
more intensity. The duel goes on and then at one moment they  
close in to each other. Close enough to smell each others  
breath. They push against each other and then Varik head butts  
Rey sending her backward and then he kicks her in the chest  
sending her backwards.

As Rey falls to the ground the SOUND of a BLASTER PISTOL is  
suddenly HEARD and Xarram is hit in the chest by a blaster  
bolt. Xarram goes stiff, stumbles a bit, then falls down  
forward revealing a SMOKING HOLE in his back.

Rey gets up and turns to see the Woman standing there holding  
a BLASTER PISTOL.

REY  
Thanks.

WOMAN  
I was aiming for you.

Rey's face becomes sullen as the Woman continues pointing the  
BLASTER PISTOL at her. The Man comes walking around the Woman  
and places his hand on the BLASTER PISTOL and slowly lowers  
it.

He turns to Rey.

MAN  
Go, child. Now.

Rey takes a quick look at the Woman and then nods at the Man.  
Rey then turns and runs towards the Millennium Falcon with  
Chewie not far behind.

 

EXT. SALDAANI VILLAGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Millennium Falcon takes off and heads for the sky.

WIPE TO:

 

INT. MAIN LOBBY - ZAHN'S HEADQUARTERS - DAY

Poe, Limahl, and Kaydel are being rushed up the stairs by  
Officer Daniels.

OFFICER DANIELS  
The Admiral is speaking to him  
right now. We're not sure how they  
found us. We've detected no ships  
in orbit.

POE  
Might explain our accident somehow.

KAYDEL  
How's the Admiral's conversation  
going?

Officer Daniels stops at the doors to Zahn's office.

OFFICER DANIELS  
Oh, about as well as one could  
expect.

He opens the doors and leads Poe, Kaydel, and Limahl into  
Zahn's office.

 

INT. HUX'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Officer Daniels leads Poe and Kaydel to Zahn who stands in  
front of her holoprojector which is projecting an image of  
General Hux. They are in the middle of a polite conversation.

ZAHN  
You are an illegitimate child  
serving in an illegitimate Empire.

HUX  
The First Order is not your broken  
Empire. I serve the First Order so  
as to ensure it serves me.

ZAHN  
Is that so? In my day it was always  
"For the Emperor, For the Empire."  
What do you do? Go and sit in your  
little corner and pat yourself on  
the head?

HUX  
I will not have you-

ZAHN  
How's your father, General?

HUX  
He passed away some time ago.

ZAHN  
Did he now?

HUX  
Yes.

ZAHN  
How, may I ask?

HUX  
I believe it was due to his heart.

ZAHN  
Surprising, was it?

HUX  
The fact that he had a heart? Yes.

ZAHN  
Want to try all that again?

 

INT. HUX'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

In the dim light of his office Hux stands in front of his  
holoprojector continuing his conversation with Zahn.

HUX  
My father died and that is what  
matters.

ZAHN  
Your father died at your hands  
and the hands of someone close  
to you.

HUX  
I don't know what you're talking  
about.

ZAHN  
Tell me, is she there? Somewhere in  
the shadows, perhaps, listening in?

HUX  
Don't play games.

ZAHN  
My boy, I don't play games.

HUX  
I'm not your boy.

ZAHN  
You're not your father's either.  
Not since you had that cheap stray  
you picked up on Parnassos murder  
him. The one who parades around in  
chrome.

From out of the shadows behind the holoprojector steps Phasma.

ZAHN  
Oh and by the way, tell her Captain  
Cardinal says "Hello." He's safely  
hidden, I can assure you.

Hux glances up briefly at Phasma who stares at the image of  
Zahn with rage.

HUX  
It's you who has been hiding.  
Hiding in the shadows all this  
time.

ZAHN  
Don't make me come into the light.  
You might not like what you see.

HUX  
I've seen enough for now.

Hux cuts off the conversation and the image of Zahn vanishes.

HUX  
Well now we know what happened to  
him.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
It's impossible.

There's a KNOCK on the office door.

HUX  
Apparently not.  
(turning to the door)  
Enter.

A young Ensign, ENSIGN HARWOLD, walks in holding a datapad.

HUX  
Anything?

Ensign Harwold looks down at her datapad.

ENSIGN HARWOLD  
Zahn, Zeldonna. Age 74. Joined the  
Empire at age 16. Graduated a year  
early. Head of her class.

HUX  
Homeworld?

ENSIGN HARWOLD  
Diamino. One of the old Imperial  
Core Worlds.

HUX  
Captains Rizer and Tillon are the  
captains of the Resolute and  
Karrion, correct?

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Yes, sir.

HUX  
This will make things more  
interesting.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Sir?

HUX  
Have them set course for Diamino  
and notify me when they've entered  
the planet's orbit.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Yes, sir.

HUX  
Then you may return to the Citadel.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Yes, sir.

Phasma and Ensign Harwold make their leave.

WIPE TO:

 

INT. LOUNGE AREA - MILLENNIUM FALCON - DAY

Rey sits with a blanket tossed over her shoulders. She appears  
lost in thought. Threepio enters.

THREEPIO  
Miss Rey, Artoo would like me to  
inform you that the repairs may  
take some time but he assures me  
that he is quite capable.

REY  
(inattentive)  
Thank you.

THREEPIO  
Is there anything I can do to be of  
assistance?

REY  
(inattentive)  
No.

Threepio hesitates for a second and then turns and exits as he  
heads back to the cockpit.

Rey folds her arms on top of the dejarik table and rests her  
head. Rey closes her eyes.

Our view SLOWLY PUSHES-IN ON REY until we are close to her  
eyes and then Rey suddenly opens them and sits up quickly.

Standing there, across the room from Rey, surrounded by a  
BLUEISH GLOW, is YODA.

REY  
(startled)  
Who are you!?

LUKE (O.S.)  
Rey.

Rey turns and there's LUKE SKYWALKER, as we last saw him but  
now he too is surrounded by a BLUEISH GLOW.

REY  
Master Skywalker!

LUKE  
Rey, let me introduce you to Yoda.  
The Jedi Master who instructed me.

REY  
Yoda? I've never heard of you.

Yoda turns his head to Luke and squints at him.

LUKE  
I never had the opportunity.

Yoda scoffs.

YODA  
Opportunuties. Always there they  
are. To not see them, failed to  
look one has.

LUKE  
Master Yoda, we were busy.

Yoda scoffs.

YODA  
What? Fishing?  
(scoffs)  
Milking?  
(scoffs)  
These things, a Jedi does not.

Yoda walks over to Rey.

REY  
How long were you a Jedi?

YODA  
Long time, yes. Long time. For over  
800 years, sat on the Jedi Council  
I did.

Yoda now stands still and stares at Rey.

Rey, starting to feel uncomfortable at Yoda's gaze, turns to  
Luke who simply shrugs.

Rey turns back to Yoda.

REY  
What is it? Why are you looking at  
me like that?

YODA  
Watched you, I have. Well, you have  
trained. Unguided, though it may  
be.

REY  
If the Jedi are to return, if that  
is my destiny, I must be strong.

YODA  
(laughs)  
Strong, you are. Unlike anything I  
have seen. Even Luke's father,  
strong in the Force he was. The  
Chosen One he was thought to be.

REY  
The Chosen One?

YODA  
The One who would defeat the Sith  
and bring balance to the Force.

REY  
Are you saying . . . I'm the Chosen  
One?

Yoda bursts out laughing.

LUKE  
Master Yoda . . .

YODA  
Strong you are, yes, yes. An  
anomaly, yes, the flow of the Force  
through you, your strength,  
abilities, heightened by the Force  
itself, seeking to restore the  
balance it wants. For that's all it  
wants.

REY  
But why me?

YODA  
An answer to that, I have not.  
Random, perhaps it was.

REY  
Was I always special? Was I always  
sensitive to the Force?

Yoda sighs and closes his eyes.

YODA  
Yes.

REY  
Could my parents have known this?

Yoda sighs again, opens his eyes, and looks up at Rey.

YODA  
Know it, they did.

Hope blossoms in Rey's face.

REY  
My parents, you know them? Do you  
know where they are?

Luke kneels down next to Yoda.

LUKE  
Master Yoda, be careful.

YODA  
Your parents, love you they did.  
Cared for you, they did. Afraid for  
you, they were. Hide you from the  
First Order, knew they must.

REY  
Where are they now? Please, can you  
tell me? Where's my mum and dad?

YODA  
Search your feelings. Know the  
answer, you do.

The hope that was blossoming in Rey's face slowly withers away  
to nothing.

REY  
They're dead?

Yoda closes his eyes and lowers his head.

REY  
How?

Luke turns to Yoda. Shakes his head.

LUKE  
Master Yoda, don't. She's not  
ready.

YODA  
Know that as well, you do.

REY  
Murdered?

Yoda opens his eyes and slowly looks up at Rey.

YODA  
And by whom.

Rey stares at Yoda for a moment, the realization hitting her,  
as tears pour down her cheeks.

Rey stands up and screams towards the heavens.

REY  
KYLO!

LUKE  
Rey!

REY  
KYLO!

Rey falls backward onto the seat and lowers her head down,  
sobbing.

REY  
You monster . . .

LUKE  
Rey, listen to me.

REY  
You took them away from me . . .

LUKE  
Rey, look at me. He knew you would  
continue to look for them. He set a  
trap. There was nothing you could  
have done.

Rey starts to breath deep and heavy.

LUKE  
Rey?

Yoda's eyes widen.

YODA  
Luke.

Luke turns to Yoda and sees his expression and turns back to  
Rey and tries to look her in the face.

LUKE  
Rey?

Rey lifts her head up revealing HER EYES to have turn SITH-  
LIKE, RED AND YELLOW.

INSERT IMAGE: Flying through space towards KYLO'S SHUTTLE,  
through it, and coming to rest on KYLO who slowly turns around  
facing us.

KYLO  
So good of you to join us . . .

Silfo Ren, Qel Ren, and Janos Ren come walking out of the  
shadows behind Kylo and stand behind him.

KYLO AND REN KNIGHTS  
Join us . . . Join us . . .

BACK TO SCENE

SPARKS FLY OUT of electronic compartments all over the ship.  
Lights flicker.

 

INT. HALLWAY â€“ MILLENNIUM FALCON - CONTINUOUS

Artoo, who is busy working on an electrical compartment, is  
COVERED IN ARCING ELECTRICITY and then gets hurled away from  
the compartment and down the hallway ELECTRONICALLY SCREAMING.

 

INT. COCKPIT â€“ MILLENNIUM FALCON - CONTINUOUS

Threepio looks around as the cockpit is ENGULFED IN SPARKS AND  
SMOKE.

THREEPIO  
Oh my! What's going on!?

Threepio looks over at Chewie.

THREEPIO  
Chewbacca, do something!

Chewie throws his arms up. He has no idea what's going on.

 

INT. LOUNGE AREA â€“ MILLENNIUM FALCON - CONTINUOUS

Luke leans towards Rey.

LUKE  
Rey! Listen to my voice, Rey!

Rey's breathing has become more pronounce, her eyes widened.

KYLO AND REN KNIGHTS (V.O.)  
Join us . . . Join us . . .

LUKE  
Rey, just listen to me. I'm sorry.  
I've never said I'm sorry. Sorry  
for not being the person you  
expected to find on that island.  
I'm sorry for never caring that you  
brought me back my father's  
lightsaber. And I'm sorry for  
leaving sooner than expected. None  
of this is what you wanted. It's  
not what anyone would have wanted.  
I know that. And I can't say I'm  
sorry enough.

Rey's breathing starts to slow down and she starts to blink  
and then her head goes down into her lap.

Then she passes out onto the floor.

LUKE  
Rey?

Luke raises Rey's head up. He pulls back an eyelid and her  
eyes are back to normal.

Luke turns to Yoda.

LUKE  
What's happening?

YODA  
An opportunity, perhaps.

Luke turns back to Rey. Her eyes are quickly rolling back and  
forth beneath her eyelids.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. SPACE

An endless field of stars. The camera TILTS DOWN to reveal  
NABOO, the small pastoral world covered by dense swamps,  
rolling grass plains, seas, and verdant hills. A large  
mountain chain can be seen bisecting the largest continent and  
dividing the great grass plains of the north from the swamp  
and bayous in the south.

KYLO REN'S SHUTTLE flies into view and heads down towards the  
planet.

 

INT. KYLO REN'S SHUTTLE COCKPIT â€“ DAY

Kylo stands behind the PILOT and CO-PILOT. He addresses them.

KYLO  
Make sure our approach goes  
unnoticed.

PILOT  
Yes, Sir.

 

EXT. NABOO ORBIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

KYLO REN'S SHUTTLE continues its course down to Naboo.

 

EXT. EMPEROR PALPATINE'S RETREAT â€“ CONTINUOUS

The decaying, now condemned and off-limits structure sits  
amongst the hills of Naboo, overlooking a tranquil lake. The  
former retreat is a multi-story structure, styled with domed  
roofs like many Naboo buildings. Vacant, crumbling guard  
towers surrounded the facility. A wide stone concourse lines  
the backside of the building, with a balcony overlooking the  
lake. The retreat's front is outfitted with a veranda. Leading  
to the retreat is a long and wide road that has become  
overgrown by weeds.

Surrounding the area, and seemingly out of place with the  
retreat, is a TALL SECURITY FORCE FIELD.

Off to the side, in the front, is a landing pad. KYLO REN'S  
SHUTTLE comes into frame and gently lands on the pad.

Kylo Ren comes walking down the ramp followed by Janos Ren,  
Silfo Ren, and Qel Ren and SEVERAL STORMTROOPERS.

Kylo turns to one of the stormtroopers.

KYLO  
Make sure the power is on.

STORMTROOPER  
Yes, Supreme Leader.

The stormtrooper indicates for the others to follow and walks  
away.

Kylo and the three Knights of Ren walk towards the front  
entrance.

 

EXT. FRONT ENTRANCE - PALPATINE'S RETREAT - CONTINUOUS

The front entrance has been heavily sealed. Kylo looks it over  
and then takes out his LIGHTSABER and IGNITES IT and thrusts  
it into the door.

Slowly he manages to cut through and gain entrance. Nothing  
but darkness lies beyond. Kylo and the three Knights of Ren  
enter and the darkness swallows them.

 

INT. MAIN HALL - PALPATINE'S RETREAT - CONTINUOUS

Kylo and the three Knights Of Ren enter the main hall which is  
lit only by a large window bearing the Imperial insignia that  
is above a curving staircase leading upward. The retreat's  
interior, once an example of luxurious dÃ©cor, now remains  
buried under years of dust and mildew. The walls are of a  
mottled pink and tan marble, while the floors are covered with  
thick, gold-lined maroon carpeting. Several computer terminals  
can be seen behind a large desk. At the top of the curving  
flight of stairs is a large elevator which lead to the former  
Emperor's inner sanctum.

The LIGHTS SUDDENLY come on. The COMPUTER TERMINAL SCREENS  
show the computers rebooting themselves and the elevator HUMS  
TO LIFE.

KYLO  
Silfo, Qel get access the  
computers. See if you can find  
anything.

Silfo and Qel nod and walk over to the computer terminals.

KYLO  
Janos, come with me.

Kylo walks up the stairs with Janos behind him and approaches  
the elevator and presses the elevator call button.

The SOUND of the ELEVATOR MOVING can be heard and then with a  
SMALL WHOOSH SOUND the doors open. Kylo and Janos enter and  
the doors close behind them.

 

INT. ANTECHAMBER - PALPATINE'S RETREAT - DAY

The elevator door opens and Kylo and Oldus step out into the  
antechamber.

The antechamber is draped with now decaying maroon-and-gold  
banners and lit with cylindrical gold lamps suspended from the  
ceiling some of which no longer work.

A doorway leads to the former Emperor's inner sanctum. ONE OF  
PALPATINE'S THRONES, in front of AN ENORMOUS WINDOW BEARING  
THE IMPERIAL INSIGNIA, can be seen on the far side of the  
inner sanctum directly across from the doorway leading from  
the antechamber.

Kylo and Janos look around then proceed ahead into the inner  
sanctum.

 

INT. INNER SANCTUM - PALPATINE'S RETREAT - CONTINUOUS

The inner sanctum is dark and spacious with minimal dÃ©cor and  
lighting coming from high above. No other seating is present  
except for PALPATINE'S THRONE.

On the left side of the room is A LARGE HOLOPROJECTOR. On the  
right side of the room is A LARGE COMPUTER STATION WITH DATA  
TERMINALS.

Kylo points to the computer station.

KYLO  
See if you can find any  
information.

JANOS  
Yes, Master.

Janos walks over to the computer station as Kylo begins  
walking around the room, taking it in.

Kylo notices the holoprojector and walks over to it and turns  
it on. He presses a few buttons and the holoprojector STARTS  
DISPLAYING VARIOUS OLD RECORDINGS OF PALPATINE. Kylo watches  
the images before him SKIP and APPEAR DAMAGED as if the files  
were corrupted. The SOUND of PALPATINE'S VOICE can be HEARD  
but the WORDS ARE INDECIPHERABLE.

KYLO  
Broken old man. I will succeed  
where you failed.

Kylo continues watching for a few moments then turns and walks  
up towards the throne, places his hand on it for a moment, and  
then walks up to the window and looks out. Behind him the  
PALPATINE HOLO RECORDINGS continue playing until suddenly the  
IMAGES and SOUND suddenly STOP.

They are then replaced by a MUCH LARGER and CLEANER IMAGE of  
PALPATINE who appears to be looking in the direction of KYLO  
REN.

PALPATINE HOLOGRAM  
Who are you?

Kylo and Janos both freeze and they then slowly turn around  
and look at the HOLOGRAM.

PALPATINE HOLOGRAM  
I ask . . . who are you?

Kylo begins slowly moving forward towards the holoprojector.  
This is the first time we have seen Kylo hesitating. Janos  
does not move.

KYLO  
This can't be happening . . .

The PALPATINE HOLOGRAM continues to look in Kylo's direction.

PALPATINE HOLOGRAM  
Where do you come from?

Kylo stops in front of the holoprojector looking up at the  
IMAGE of the EMPEROR.

PALPATINE HOLOGRAM  
I've asked these questions for a  
very long time.

Kylo turns his head questioningly.

PALPATINE HOLOGRAM  
From out there in the Unknown  
Regions I can sense you.

Kylo takes a breath.

KYLO  
Snoke.

Kylo looks up at the HOLOGRAM.

KYLO  
I wonder who was the bigger  
disappointment: him or you.

Kylo takes out his LIGHTSABER and IGNITES IT and thrusts it  
into the holoprojector destroying it.

KYLO  
Everything old is now gone.

OLDUS  
I found something interesting,  
Master.

Kylo walks over to Janos.

KYLO  
What is it?

Janos points to something on the computer screen. Kylo looks  
and turns back to Oldus.

KYLO  
We're leaving.

Kylo and Janos begin walking out of the inner sanctum.

KYLO  
Have the men set charges before we  
leave. Lay this place waste.

JANOS  
Yes, Master.

 

EXT. THE PLANET VENEER â€“ DAY

FINN'S SHUTTLE comes flying into frame and past the Supremacy  
and then past the shipyards and heads down to the planet  
below.

 

EXT. THE CITADEL â€“ CONTINUOUS

FINN'S SHUTTLE slowly descends towards THE CITADEL. The  
enormity of its size can be determined by how small FINN'S  
SHUTTLE appears as it makes its descent:

\- THE CITADEL is a HUGE STRUCTURE with its western and  
northern sides built into large sheer cliffs.

\- FOUR LARGE RECTANGLE SHAPED DOORS that span upwards Â¾ of the  
way to the top of THE CITADEL appear on both the SOUTHERN and  
EASTERN SIDE.

\- Directly in front of the LARGE DOORS is nothing but flat  
land.

\- At the bottom of each of the LARGE RECTANGLE DOORS are  
stairwells that go up the side of the structure to AN UPPER  
BATTLEMENT. There are a TOTAL of TEN UPPER BATTLEMENTS with  
FIVE on both the EASTERN and SOUTHERN SIDE.

\- The are FOUR LARGE TURBOLASER CANNONS on each UPPER  
BATTLEMENT.

\- In front of THE CITADEL on BOTH EASTERN AND SOUTHERN SIDES  
are FIVE TRENCHES PER SIDE OF THE LARGE DOORS. Each trench is  
connected through tunnels and each trench lies roughly a 100  
feet further out than the previous one. Each trench is dotted  
with SMALL DISH-LIKE BLASTER TURRETS.

\- On the corner of THE CITADEL where the EASTERN and SOUTHERN  
SIDES MEET, high above the ground, are THREE OPEN AREAS, one  
above the other, and EACH CONTAINS THREE ANTI-AIR CANNONS.

\- At the bottom of the corner of THE CITADEL is the facility  
entrance.

\- On top of THE CITADEL, directly in the middle, is a LARGE  
COMMUNICATIONS DISH.

\- On either side of the LARGE COMMUNICATIONS DISH are TWELVE  
HANGAR DOORS.

It is through one of these HANGAR DOORS that FINN'S SHUTTLE  
enters THE CITADEL.

 

INT. HANGAR 3 â€“ THE CITADEL - CONTINUOUS

FINN'S SHUTTLE comes into the hangar and gently lands  
in an open spot amongst SEVERAL SHUTTLES and TIE FIGHTERS.  
FIRST ORDER PERSONNEL go about their normal routines.

The SHUTTLE RAMP comes down and the children are led out and  
away by the stormtroopers.

Officer Leeds waits at the bottom of the ramp.

Finn exits last with Rose and BB-8.

OFFICER LEEDS  
FN-7893, take the prisoners to  
the detention center.

FINN  
Yes, sir.

Finn leads Rose and BB-8 away from the shuttle.

ROSE  
Any idea where we're going?

FINN  
Not a clue.

 

INT. HALLWAY - THE CITADEL â€“ CONTINUOUS

STORMTROOPERS and other FIRST ORDER PERSONNEL make their way  
up and down the hallway as Finn, Rose, and BB-8 enter the  
frame.

FINN  
(softly)  
Slow down.

ROSE  
(softly)  
Why?

FINN  
Just do it.

Rose obliges Finn and slows her walk down.

Finn looks around and as soon as the hallway is clear he grabs  
Rose and pulls her through a nearby door. BB-8 follows.

 

INT. A STORAGE AREA â€“ THE CITADEL â€“ CONTINUOUS

Finn, Rose, and BB-8 enter.

ROSE  
What are you doing?

FINN  
Just wait here. Don't move.  
And be ready to shock.

Finn goes back out to the hallway.

 

INT. HALLWAY â€“ THE CITADEL â€“ CONTINUOUS

Finn stands guard in front of the door.

Finn watches as PERSONNEL come and go until one catches his  
eye â€“ A FEMALE OFFICER, LIEUTENANT KINLEY, who matches Rose's  
height and weight.

Finn waves to Lieutenant Kinley.

FINN  
Ma'am, a moment please?

LIEUTENANT KINLEY  
What is it, Trooper?

FINN  
Another female officer is in  
the room behind me. She's  
requesting assistance from another  
female officer.

LIEUTENANT KINLEY  
For what purpose?

FINN  
Just do as I'm told, Ma'am.

LIEUTENANT KINLEY  
As you should and as you will now:  
step aside, Trooper.

FINN  
Yes, ma'am.

Finn moves to the side of the door allowing Lieutenant Kinley  
to enter the STORAGE ROOM.

A second later the now familiar SOUND of ROSE'S SHOCKER is  
HEARD followed by the SOUND of a BODY HITTING THE DOOR.

Finn waits a second and then enters the storage room.

 

INT. STORAGE ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Finn walks in as Rose drags Lieutenant Kinley behind a row of  
storage racks.

ROSE  
Now what?

FINN  
Get dressed and lock the door  
behind me.

ROSE  
Where are you going?

FINN  
We need weapons and we need to find  
where they're keeping the children.

ROSE  
You're going out there alone?

FINN  
I'll blend in. Trust me.

Finn opens the door.

FINN  
I know how to act like a  
stormtrooper.

Finn walks out the door.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. DIAMINO ORBIT â€“ NIGHT

The planet DIAMINO, a beautiful, serene world of continents  
with various eco-systems and a large population. The lights of  
cities dot the darkened landscapes.

From overhead TWO FIRST ORDER DREADNAUGHTS, the KARRION and  
the RESOLUTE, come into view as they approach the planet.

 

INT. KARRION BRIDGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Captain Tillon stands in front of the bridge window looking  
down at the planet below. Her First Officer, LIEUTENANT NENA,  
comes walking up to her.

LT. NENA  
We've established orbit, ma'am.  
What are our orders?

CAPTAIN TILLON  
We haven't received them yet. We  
were only told to make orbit at  
Diamino.

LT. NENA  
Shall I contact command, ma'am?

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Yes, please do.

Captain Tillon walks over to a holocommunicator and activates  
it. A moment later the HOLOGRAM IMAGE OF CAPTAIN RIZER  
appears.

CAPTAIN RIZER  
Captain?

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Have you received your orders yet?

CAPTAIN RIZER  
Negative. Nothing yet.

LT. NENA  
Message from General Hux coming  
through, sir.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Excuse me, Captain.

Rizer nods and Tillon puts Hux through as the HOLOGRAM IMAGE  
OF GENERAL HUX appears.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
General.

HUX  
Captain Tillon, you and the Karrion  
along with the Resolute are to  
begin bombarding the planet Diamino  
immediately. Starting with the  
capitol.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Sir?

HUX  
It would seem your ghost ship is  
quite real and has become quite a  
threat.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
What does that have to do-

HUX  
Its Commanding Officer, this Grand  
Admiral Zahn, hails from the planet  
Diamino. She took from us so shall  
we do the same in return.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
But, sir, these people . . .

HUX  
These people are her family,  
friends perhaps, if any still  
remain alive. And if they are alive  
see to it that they no longer have  
the pleasure of being so.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Sir, this was a Core World of the  
Empire. These people were Imperial  
loyalists.

HUX  
Times change, Captain. Begin the  
bombardment. Hux out.

The hologram image disappears. Captain Tillon appears lost in  
thought when Lieutenant Nena comes to her side.

LT. NENA  
Shall I have them begin, Ma'am?

Captain Tillon doesn't acknowledge the Lieutenant.

LT. NENA  
Ma'am?

Captain Tillon turns to the Lieutenant and nods her head.  
Lieutenant Nena walks away as Captain Tillon walks back over  
to the window and stares down at the planet below.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
(low)  
Forgive us.

 

EXT. DIAMINO ORBIT - CONTINUOUS

The Karrion and Resolute's orbital autocannons come online and  
take aim at the capitol city below.

And begin to fire.

 

EXT. DIAMINO CAPITOL - CONTINUOUS

A large metropolis made up of towering skyscrapers the capitol  
city of Diamino is a testament to technology and a  
architectural marvel.

And that is no more as the blasts from the orbital autocannons  
begin to devastate the city. Towering structures turn to  
cinder and rubble. The SCREAMS of THOUSANDS begin to fill the  
air.

 

INT. KARRION BRIDGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Pale and visibly anguished, Captain Tillon turns away from the  
window and the destruction happening below to see her crew  
staring at her.

Captain Tillon regains her composure.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
You children wouldn't understand.

Captain Tillon walks over to a COMMUNICATIONS TECHNICIAN.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Block all incoming communications?

COMMUNICATIONS TECHNICIAN  
All, Ma'am?

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Did I stutter?

COMMUNICATIONS TECHNICIAN  
No, Ma'am!

CAPTAIN TILLON  
But first, contact the Resolute and  
have Captain Rizer do the same and  
tell him I need to see him in  
person.

COMMUNICATIONS TECHNICIAN  
Yes, Ma'am.

The crew watches as Captain Tillon walks off the bridge.

 

EXT. DIAMINO CAPITOL BUILDING â€“ CONTINUOUS

The capitol building is a large, sleek and stylish building  
with a plaza out front that features a large flat and round  
sculpture that bears the government insignia.

SEVERAL TREMENDOUS BLASTS HIT THE BUILDING AND IT EXPLODES  
OUTWARD TOWARDS US ENGULFING THE WHOLE FRAME.

As the smoke dissipates we can see that the statue, now  
burning brightly, still stands but the original sculpture,  
which the new sculpture was built over, is now exposed: A  
LARGE METAL SCULPTURE OF THE IMPERIAL INSIGNIA.

It continues to burn for a few moments and then topples over.

WIPE TO:

 

INT. STORAGE ROOM â€“ THE CITADEL â€“ CONTINUOUS

Rose, now in Lieutenant Kinley's uniform, sits along the back  
wall of the storage room with BB-8 by her side when the SOUND  
of the DOOR UNLOCKING is HEARD. Rose and BB-8 look up to see  
Finn walk in carrying TWO LARGE DUFFLE-TYPE BAGS.

ROSE  
What took you so long?

Finn locks the door and walks over to Rose.

FINN  
Being careful and not trying to  
draw attention to myself which is  
hard to do carrying these.

He drops the bags at Rose's feet.

ROSE  
What's in the bags?

FINN  
Explosive charges and a blaster for  
you.

Finn opens one of the bags and pulls out a BLASTER PISTOL.

ROSE  
(pointing to a pistol  
holstered on her belt)  
She already had one.

FINN  
Oh.

Finn throws the pistol down on top of the bags, goes and sits  
down next to Rose, takes out the signal device and lays it on  
the floor next to BB-8, and takes off his helmet.

Finn looks absolutely exhausted.

ROSE  
When was the last time you slept?

FINN  
I'll sleep when this is all over.

ROSE  
You'll sleep now. We have time,  
right?

FINN  
Shift change isn't for a few hours.

ROSE  
C'mon, lay your head down.

Rose pats her lap and Finn, appearing reluctant at first, lays  
his head across her lap.

ROSE  
Did you find out where they're  
keeping the children?

FINN  
Yeah but not all of them are here.  
Only the senior cadets are kept  
here. Rest are off-site.

ROSE  
Including the Children of Ren?

FINN  
They're here.

ROSE  
We'll get them and we'll take them  
home.

FINN  
On the shuttle over there was a boy  
in one of the cages. He was crying.  
I can only imagine what his parents  
are going through. I can only  
imagine what he's going through.  
Taken away from a life. From your  
family. A family you know and love.  
He was somebody's son. He knew his  
father. Knew his father's face. I  
never got to be a son. I never got  
to know the face of my father. Or  
my mother. My whole life I've been  
nothing but a victim. It's all I've  
ever been.

ROSE  
You ARE somebody's son. And you're  
no longer a victim. You're a man  
whose amount of bravery is only  
overshadowed by the size of his  
heart. Tomorrow the world is going  
to change for these kids.

Rose leans down and kisses Finn on the cheek.

ROSE  
And maybe for you, too. Now go to  
sleep.

Finn closes his eyes.

A few seconds go by when suddenly a BRIGHT FLASHING LIGHT  
appears. Rose and BB-8 look down and see that the signal  
device is blinking.

Twelve hours until the Resistance arrives.

WIPE TO:

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON CREW QUARTERS - DAY

Rey lies on one of the bunks. She slowly twists and turns.  
Luke walks over and places a hand on her forehead and looks  
down at her with concern.

Rey's eyelids suddenly squeeze tightly.

 

EXT. BANK OF MUSTAFAR LAVA RIVER - DAY (VISION SEQUENCE)

Rey lies on the bank of a lava river on Mustafar. Her eyes  
quickly open and she sits up.

She turns and sees a YOUNG OBI-WAN KENOBI standing on the side  
of an embankment, with ANAKIN'S LIGHTSABER near his feet,  
looking down at a YOUNG ANAKIN SKYWALKER laying next to the  
lava river.

YOUNG OBI-WAN  
You were the Chosen One! It was  
said that you would destroy the  
Sith, not join them! It was you who  
would bring balance to the Force,  
not leave it in darkness!

Rey stands up, shaken.

Young Obi-Wan picks up ANAKIN'S LIGHTSABER and begins to walk  
away. He stops and looks back.

ANAKIN  
I hate you!

YOUNG OBI-WAN  
You were my brother, Anakin. I  
loved you.

Anakin's clothing blows into the lava river and ignites.  
Suddenly Anakin bursts into flames and starts SCREAMING.

Young Obi-Wan looks in horror as Anakin becomes engulfed in  
flames. Young Obi-Wan can't watch as Anakin struggles to climb  
the embankment, covered in flames.

Then Young Obi-Wan stops and turns towards Rey.

YOUNG OBI-WAN  
Who are you?

Rey can't speak. She's dumbfounded and in shock at the scene  
she's been witnessing.

YOUNG OBI-WAN  
Why are you holding it? Do you know  
why it called to you?

Rey, confused, looks down at her hand and, with a surprised  
look on her face, raises it revealing she is now holding  
ANAKIN'S LIGHTSABER.

Rey suddenly takes a step back in surprise.

Standing in place of the Young Obi-Wan is the OLD OBI-WAN  
engulfed in a BLUISH GLOW. He smiles and turns towards Anakin  
and then back to Rey and slowly disappears.

OLD OBI-WAN (V.O.)  
Rey . . .

ANAKIN  
Noooo!

Rey turns to Anakin.

ANAKIN  
The saber is broken.

Rey bends down and reaches out for the broken lightsaber but  
pulls her hand back as it disappears.

The SOUND of a CHILD CRYING is HEARD.

Rey stands up to find herself in:

 

EXT. A WOODED AREA â€“ NIGHT

Rey looks around trying to determine the direction of the  
sound. Suddenly, a DARK HAIRED BOY, AGE 8, comes running  
through the woods and up a hill.

REY  
Wait!

Rey gives chase to the young boy.

As she reaches the top of the hill Rey looks down and can see  
the young boy has reached a clearing and sits on a fallen  
tree. With his face in his hands the young boy continues to  
cry.

Rey starts her way down the hill when she stops at the sound  
of-

SNOKE (O.S.)  
My child . . . why the tears?

The tall, gangly figure of SNOKE comes walking into the  
clearing and up to the young boy. Snoke's immense shadow  
shelters the young boy in its darkness, a darkness so deep  
only the boy's bright moonlit eyes can be seen.

SNOKE  
Has your father disappointed you  
again . . . Benjamin?

BEN SOLO (AGE 8)  
You know my name?

SNOKE  
Of course, I know your name. I've  
been watching . . . over you for  
quite some time.

BEN SOLO (AGE 8)  
Why me?

SNOKE  
Because you are the grandson of  
Darth Vader. And you have such  
power that runs through your  
family.

Snoke raises a closed hand in front of Ben's face.

CLOSE ON: The hand slowly opens up in front of Ben's face, its  
long, spindly fingers appear as if they stretch across his  
skull.

SNOKE  
Let me into your mind and I will  
help you unleash this power.

BACK TO SCENE

Snoke's finger caresses Ben's left cheek and goes down under  
his chin, lifts up Ben's head gently, and then goes back up  
his right cheek collecting a single tear on the tip of his  
finger and holds it out in front of Ben.

SNOKE  
So much power that even the amount  
that could be held in this single  
drop of water could make you the  
master of those who would try to  
hurt you. Like your grandfather. Is  
that something you would be  
interested in?

Ben nods his head.

SNOKE  
I thought so. Your grandfather was  
a great man and so shall you be . .  
. in time.

BEN SOLO (AGE 8)  
When?

SNOKE  
Patience, my son. Patience. For now  
you will only see me in your dreams  
in visions but the day is coming  
when I will call on you.

Snoke starts walking backwards away from Ben.

SNOKE  
The day you will bring a reckoning  
to the galaxy.

Snoke slowly disappears.

Rey makes her way down the hill towards Ben but slips and  
slides down the hill.

Rey stands up and-

 

INT. ORIGINAL DEATH STAR HALLWAY - DAY (VISION SEQUENCE)

Rey stands in a hallway from the original Death Star. Rey  
backs up a couple of feet.

In front of her is Darth Vader standing in the hallway with  
his LIGHTSABER IGNITED.

Rey turns around and sees the OLDER OBI-WAN KENOBI IGNITE his  
LIGHTSABER.

A HAND of DARTH VADER comes into frame and rests on Rey's  
right shoulder.

DARTH VADER  
Luke can't help you now.

Rey turns around startled and finds herself:

 

EXT. A MOUNTAIN ON MUSTAFAR - DAY (VISION SEQUENCE)

Rey stands at the bottom of a mountain on Mustafar and covered  
in shadow. Standing at the top of the mountain, in front of a  
CRIMSON SKY and BACKLIT by the DULL YELLOW SUN, is Darth  
Vader, his cape blowing in the wind, holding his IGNITED  
LIGHTSABER to his side.

The darkness around the mountain starts to dissipate as Rey's  
vision compensates and we can now see the mountain below Darth  
Vader is covered by the BODIES of DOZENS OF DEAD JEDI.

REY  
How could you do this? How?

DARTH VADER  
It is useless to resist the Dark  
Side.

REY  
I will never turn to the Dark Side.

DARTH VADER  
Then turn around and meet your  
destiny.

The SCREAM of a WOMAN is HEARD.

WOMAN (O.S.)  
No, please!

Rey turns around and finds herself:

 

EXT. REY'S PARENT'S HOME â€“ SALDAANI - NIGHT (VISION SEQUENCE)

Kylo Ren, holding his IGNITED LIGHTSABER and surrounded by the  
Knights of Ren, stands in front of REY'S PARENTS, who kneel in  
front of Kylo with their arms raised in defense.

Kylo brings his LIGHTSABER down on them.

REY  
NO!

Rey lunges forward and then stops. Tears fill her eyes and a  
look of confusion sets in.

Kylo and the Knights of Ren are gone. In place of her parents  
are TWO PILES OF ASHES.

Rey approaches the piles of ashes.

REY  
Mum . . . Dad . . .

Rey kneels down in front of them and puts her hands into the  
piles of ashes and grabs two handfuls. She begins to sob as  
she brings the handfuls of ashes to her chest, arms crossed.  
The closest she'll ever come to hugging her parents.

The WIND kicks up and the piles of ashes begin to blow away as  
Rey lowers her arms and opens her palms. She watches as the  
ashes are carried away by the wind until there is nothing  
left.

And with that all remnants of her parents are gone.

The SOUND of BLASTER FIRE is HEARD followed by:

YOUNG LUKE (V.O.)  
Nooo!

Rey stands up and finds herself:

 

INT. ORIGINAL DEATH STAR HALLWAY - DAY (VISION SEQUENCE)

Rey is back standing in a hallway of the first Death Star.

YOUNG LEIA (O.S.)  
Luke, it's too late!

YOUNG HAN SOLO (O.S.)  
Shoot the door, kid!

Rey turns around.

Darth Vader walks towards a CLOSING BLAST DOOR. The SOUNDS of  
BLASTER FIRE can be HEARD from the other side. On the floor is  
the OLDER OBI-WAN'S ROBE and LIGHTSABER.

The blast door seals itself. Rey turns and sees a group of  
STORMTROOPERS standing there behind her. After a moment they  
turn and go.

Rey turns back around and sees she is alone with Darth Vader.  
Vader walks over to the robe of his former Master. He kneels  
down and reaches for OBI-WAN'S LIGHTSABER.

Rey quickly reaches out and OBI-WAN'S LIGHTSABER goes flying  
away from the tips of Darth Vader's fingers into her hand.

Rey IGNITES the LIGHTSABER.

Vader stands up and turns to Rey.

DARTH VADER  
Impressive . . . Most impressive .  
. .

Vader IGNITES his LIGHTSABER and starts walking towards Rey.

REY  
I said I will not turn to the Dark  
Side.

Vader stands still.

DARTH VADER  
If you will not turn to the Dark  
Side, then perhaps . . .

Vader steps aside revealing behind him A YOUNGER BEN SOLO (AGE  
16).

Ben turns to Vader.

BEN SOLO (AGE 16)  
Grandfather . . .

Vader reaches out with an open hand.

DARTH VADER  
It is your destiny.

BEN SOLO (AGE 16)  
Must I . . . ?

REY  
Ben, Ben I can still save you.

Vader turns to Rey.

DARTH VADER  
It is too late.

Ben slowly raises his hand towards Vader as he turns to Rey  
with tears in his eyes.

BEN SOLO (AGE 16)  
Save me.

Rey runs up to Ben who's kneeling with his head down. Rey  
holds Ben's head in her hands.

BEN SOLO (AGE 16)  
It is too late.

REY  
No, no it's not.

BEN SOLO (AGE 16)  
Even if you destroy me it won't  
stop.

REY  
What do you mean?

BEN SOLO (AGE 16)  
(garbled)  
Because . . .

The head in Rey's hands rises and Rey is now eye to eye with  
SNOKE.

SNOKE  
. . . there is-

With lightning quick reflexes Rey IGNITES the LIGHTSABER  
straight into Snoke's mouth, shuts it off, and then pushes  
herself back a few feet.

The lifeless upper torso of Snoke, with smoke emanating from  
his mouth and the back of his head, slowly fades away.

Rey stands up. She appears to be all alone when, from behind  
her, a YOUNG GIRL wearing PADAWAN ROBES comes walking up to  
Rey and takes her hand.. The girl looks remarkably similiar to  
Dodi, the girl at Watto's. Rey looks down at the Padawan Girl.

PADAWAN GIRL  
Time to go.

REY  
Go where?

A BRIGHT LIGHT shines on Rey and she turns and the BLAST DOOR  
is now open leading to a BLINDING BRIGHT LIGHT.

PADAWAN GIRL  
Where you chose to go a long time  
ago, Master Rey.

The Padawan Girl leads Rey to the edge of the light.

PADAWAN GIRL  
It's time and they're waiting.

The Padawan Girl enters the light all the while looking at Rey  
and smiling until she is absorbed by the light. Rey takes a  
deep breath, closes her eyes, and steps forward into the  
light.

 

EXT. JEDI ENCLAVE â€“ DAY (VISION SEQUENCE)

Rey, eyes closed, stands on a lawn of bright green grass. She  
opens her eyes to see that she stands in front of a JEDI  
ENCLAVE.

The Enclave's facade, fashioned from stone and masonry, is  
made distinctive by large fin-like stone structures that  
encircle the complex's main buildings. Made up of three above  
ground buildings, the central building being larger than the  
adjacent two, all areas of the Enclave appear to be accessible  
from its main, central courtyard.

The central courtyard is FILLED WITH JEDI AND JEDI PADAWANS  
who are all looking in Rey's direction. The Padawan Girl  
stands out in front.

A sense of calm comes over Rey and she closes her eyes and  
suddenly she is lifted off the ground several feet and begins  
to glide through the air.

Arms outstretched, but still holding onto OBI-WAN'S  
LIGHTSABER, and with a beam of sunlight following her and  
lighting up her Jedi robes during her flight, Rey has the  
appearance of an angelic figure.

Rey glides over the Jedi in the Enclave Courtyard and as she  
passes over them the ones she glides over raise their hands up  
just to be able to touch her feet.

As Rey approaches the far end of the Enclave Courtyard we see,  
at the top of the stone staircase that leads to the central  
building and in front of the building's DARKENED DOORWAY, is a  
FUNERAL PYRE not lit but with a BODY LAYING ON TOP.

As we get closer the BODY can be seen to be that of an OLDER  
REY lying peacefully with arms folded across her chest. She  
still retains her natural beauty but her hair has turned gray.

Rey stops her flight in front of the funeral pyre and as she  
does so TWO YELLOW EYES appear in the darkened doorway.

The LOW SOUND of a SINISTER LAUGH begins to be HEARD from the  
doorway.

Rey looks directly at the YELLOW EYES.

In the darkened doorway a RED LIGHTSABER BLADE is IGNITED. The  
light from the blade reveals nothing of the holder of the  
lightsaber.

As the SOUND of the SINISTER LAUGH grows LOUDER the YELLOW  
EYES move forward and just as the face that those eyes belong  
to is about to be revealed:

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON CREW QUARTERS - DAY

Rey suddenly wakes up with a SCREAM and falls off the bunk.

Rey sits up, leaning against the bunk, and rubs her head with  
her left hand. Luke appears and kneels down in front of Rey.

LUKE  
Rey, are you all right?

Rey looks up at Luke.

REY  
What happened?

LUKE  
You passed out.

Rey's face becomes serious as memories of the vision come to  
her.

REY  
Who's Obi-Wan?

Luke is taken aback.

REY  
What does the Chosen One mean?

Yoda walks out from behind Luke.

YODA  
A vision you had, hmmmm?

REY  
Yes.

YODA  
A reminder you brought back.

Yoda points to Rey's right hand with his stick. She looks down  
and both Rey and Luke gaze in suprise as Rey brings her right  
hand up still holding OBI-WAN'S LIGHTSABER.

INSERT REY'S POV: OBI-WAN'S LIGHTSABER slowly fades away.

BACK TO SCENE

OLDER OBI-WAN  
Rey . . .

Everyone looks up.

LUKE  
Ben?

OLDER OBI-WAN  
Luke will be with you. Always.

LUKE  
BEN!

Luke and Yoda look back at Rey.

LUKE  
Tell me everything that happened.  
Tell me everything you saw.

WIPE TO:

 

INT. DETENTION CENTER CONTROL ROOM - THE CITADEL - DAY

SEVERAL TECHNICIANS sit at their consoles while a grim looking  
officer, OFFICER IAGO, goes back and forth keeping an eye on  
everything. There are THREE STORMTROOPERS guarding the area.

Phasma walks in and Iago immediately stiffens up and  
approaches her.

IAGO  
Captain, may I help you?

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
A prisoner was brought here on a  
transport. Where are they now?

IAGO  
I'm not aware of any new prisoners.

Iago goes to a console and punches in some information.

IAGO  
No new prisoners have been brought  
in, Captain.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Alert all stations. We may have an  
intruder.

IAGO  
Yes, Ma'am!

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. THE CITADEL â€“ DAY

As one of the hangar doors on the roof of the Citadel opens  
Kylo Ren's shuttle comes into view and makes its approach and  
enters the hangar.

 

INT. HANGAR 9 â€“ THE CITADEL - CONTINUOUS

Phasma stands attentive as the exit ramp for Kylo Ren's  
shuttle comes down and Kylo and the three Knights come walking  
down the ramp.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Welcome back, Sir.

KYLO  
Have you been looking in on my  
children?

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Yes, sir.

KYLO  
Good. And the Guardians?

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Performing their duties without  
incident, sir.

KYLO  
Excellent. Follow us.

Phasma follows Kylo and the three Knights as they walk out of  
the hangar.

 

INT. CHILDREN OF REN TRAINING AREA â€“ CONTINUOUS

The training area is a dimly lit large circular area with  
floors and walls made of obsidian. There are thirty alcoves in  
total of which only twelve are currently occupied by the  
Children of Ren. Children dressed in black robes similiar to  
padawan robes and who range in the ages from 8 to 12.

Standing behind each child is a Guardian of Ren. Dressed in  
hooded black robes, these individuals act as both tutor and  
protector of their child.

Walking around the room, garbed in red robes, is the Head  
Guardian.

The middle of the area contains an enclosed storeroom.

Kylo, the three Knights, and Phasma enter.

The Head Guardian approaches Kylo.

HEAD GUARDIAN  
Master Kylo, welcome back.

Kylo moves his head as if sniffing the air. He turns to the  
Head Guardian.

KYLO  
A sense a stronger presence than  
when I left.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
You must be sensing the girl Mara.

KYLO  
Show me the girl.

The Head Guardian walks the group over to the first alcove  
where MARA, a young girl of twelve years of age with olive  
skin, dark hair, and bright blue eyes. As the group walks up  
to her she practices telekinesis but stops and turns to the  
group.

KYLO  
Mara. I remember you. You and your  
sister. You were being trained by  
your parents.

MARA  
Yes.

HEAD GUARDIAN  
We were about to begin using live  
subjects, Master.

KYLO  
Let's begin.

The Head Guardian nods and turns and addresses the room.

HEAD GUARDIAN  
All pupils are to stop immediately.  
Guardians, procure a specimen for  
your pupil.

The Guardians all nod and enter the storeroom as the children  
all stop their training.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
This should be interesting to  
watch.

KYLO  
Indeed.

The Guardians come walking out with various animals in cages  
and place the cage in their respective pupil's alcove.

Mara's Guardian places a cage containing a Ro-roo, a small,  
herbivorous primate that is native to the wroshyr tree forests  
of Kashyyyk.

Mara's Guardian walks back to his original position.

Mara turns and looks at Kylo.

KYLO  
Do it.

Mara turns to the Ro-roo and with eyes focused she hold out  
her hand.

The Ro-roo begins to panic and starts thrashing around its  
cage clawing at its throat.

KYLO  
Good. Good.

Mara's eyes begin to tear up as the poor creature continues  
its violent outbursts.

Mara pulls her arm down. The Ro-roo collapses in its cage,  
gasping.

MARA  
How was that?

Kylo looks from Mara, to the Ro-roo, and then back to Mara.

KYLO  
It's still alive.

Mara holds back the tears but she trembles as she raises her  
hand back up.

The poor Ro-roo, exhausted, stands no chance against Mara's  
ability. The creature takes several large gasps and then falls  
over on its side, dead.

KYLO  
Very good.

Mara can't hold it any longer. Tears begin streaming down her  
face.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Always fascinating to watch.

Kylo turns to Mara's Guardian.

KYLO  
Get me one of the training weapons.

The Guardian goes into the storeroom and comes out with a  
basic looking LIGHTSABER HILT. He hands it to Kylo who then  
kneels down next to Mara.

He holds out the lightsaber hilt to her.

KYLO  
Do you know what this is?

MARA  
A lightsaber.

KYLO  
A training saber.

Kylo hands Mara the training saber.

KYLO  
Take it.

Mara hesitantly takes hold of the training saber.

KYLO  
Ignite it.

Mara IGNITES THE TRAINING SABER.

KYLO  
You want to kill me. I can feel it.

Mara can't bear to turn to look at Kylo.

KYLO  
I can feel your anger. Strike me  
down with it. Strike me down and  
this can all be over. Let your hate  
guide you.

A few seconds go by then Mara TURNS OFF THE TRAINING SABER.

KYLO  
Disappointing but expected.

Kylo stands back up.

KYLO  
There's a place I need to go to.  
I'm taking you with me.

Mara turns to Kylo.

MARA  
Where?

KYLO  
A special place.

MARA  
Why me?

KYLO  
You're special.

Kylo turns to the three Knights.

KYLO  
I sense a tremor in the Force  
growing stronger. She'll be on her  
way. And she won't be coming alone.  
Protect the Citadel while I'm gone.

The three Knights nod and turns and leave.

Kylo turns to Phasma.

KYLO  
I know the General hasn't made  
preparations. He's failed me.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
I'll make sure everything is  
(a beat)  
Taken care of, sir.

Kylo takes Mara by the hand and leads her into through a door  
into the adjacent hallway. The THREE REMAINING KNIGHTS OF REN  
stand there.

Phasma turns to see MARA'S TWIN SISTER, LARA, peeking from  
around her alcove.

LARA  
Where is he taking my sister?

Phasma walks over to Lara.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
It's nothing you need concern  
yourself with.

Phasma turns and sees a PORG is in Lara's cage.

LARA  
You must attend to your training.

Lara looks down.

Phasma looks back at the porg.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Such insignificant, useless  
creatures.

Phasma aims her RIFLE at the porg and FIRES.

The porg bursts into flames. Smoke emits from the body.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Delicious.

Lara looks at the smoke rising up from the now dead porg as  
Phasma starts walking away.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Back to your training.

WIPE TO:

 

INT. CITADEL CONTROL ROOM TOWER â€“ DAY

The walls of the control room are lined with consoles manned  
by TECHNICIANS.

COLONEL GHANT, the Citadel's austere Commanding Officer,  
stands looking out the large window towards the Veneer  
landscape.

Phasma comes walking in.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Colonel.

Colonel Ghant turns to Phasma.

COLONEL GHANT  
Ma'am, what brings you down here?

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
The Supreme Leader believes an  
attack is imminent from the  
Resistance. Have our forces prepare  
and begin running drills at once.

COLONEL GHANT  
Of course. Is there a contingency  
plan?

Phasma jerks her head quickly towards Colonel Ghant.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
What contingency plan?

COLONEL GHANT  
Though very unlikely should the  
Resistance gain access to The  
Citadel-

Phasma seems to settle down.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Ensure that never happens, Captain.

COLONEL GHANT  
Yes, Ma'am.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
If, somehow you fail, the last  
thing we want is the Resistance to  
gain access to the Central  
Terminal.

COLONEL GHANT  
Agreed.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Carry on with my orders, Captain.  
I'll be heading back to the  
Supremacy.

COLONEL GHANT  
Yes, Ma'am.

Phasma takes her leave.

WIPE TO:

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON LOUNGE AREA - NIGHT

Rey sits down with a blanket draped over her shoulders.  
Sitting next to her is Yoda.

REY  
Why? Why is all this happening to  
me? Why me? I'm a nobody.

YODA  
Chose you, the Force did.

REY  
The Force? The Force is . . . I  
don't even think I truly understand  
it yet.

YODA  
Expect to be a master of the Force,  
so soon, did you?

REY  
No.

YODA  
Always the learner, a Jedi is, even  
after becoming a Master.

REY  
A presence of no conscious yet  
living. Without thought or emotion.  
Good and evil, the Force does think  
in these terms. Knows only the  
light and the dark and to keep them  
in balance, it does.

REY  
Why DID Master Skywalker's  
lightsaber call to me?

YODA  
His father's saber, it was. Thought  
to be the Chosen One. The one who  
would bring balance to the Force.  
So powerful was Darth Sidious that  
no one living could end him, so a  
living vergence, the Force created.  
Anakin Skywalker.

REY  
You weren't powerful enough? A Jedi  
Master with hundreds of years of  
experience.

YODA  
Tried, I did, and failed.

REY  
And then was the Force in balance?  
When he was defeated?

YODA  
If only for awhile, yes.

REY  
Until Snoke?

YODA  
Yes, yes. With Luke cut off from  
the Force and with Kylo Ren and the  
Knights of Ren, a grave imbalance  
there was.

REY  
So why didn't the Force just create  
another Anakin Skywalker?

YODA  
No need. In you, a vergence was  
created. Though dormant, your  
abilities were, so great your  
potential heightened your  
connection to the Force, the  
vergence did.

REY  
Did the Force give me knowledge  
when it created the vergence?

YODA  
All consciousneses and their  
knowledge become a part of the  
Force. Shared a part of that, the  
Force did. To better prepare you  
for what you must do.

REY  
And what must I do?

Yoda's face becomes solemn.

YODA  
Face Kylo Ren, you must.

REY  
What if I can save him?

YODA  
No! No! No! No! No!

REY  
Master Skywalker saved his father.  
Why can't I save Ben?

YODA  
Gone, Ben Solo is. Forever gone.  
Unlike Luke's father, no trace  
left. Consumed completely by the  
Dark Side, he is. If you do not  
seek him out, come for you and kill  
you, he will.  
(a beat)  
And without hesitation.

REY  
He's had years of training. All  
I've had is a year of training on  
my own from boring old texts, two  
lessons from Master Skywalker, and  
somehow had abilities given to me  
by the Force that I'm still coming  
to terms with. Is that how you  
trained Jedi? Do you honestly  
believe I can defeat him?

YODA  
Alone? Never alone, were you.  
Watched you, we have. A powerful  
Jedi you have become. A Master you  
will be. Your feelings, be mindful.  
To lead you astray, they can.

REY  
Then I must kill Kylo Ren.

YODA  
Killed the past, he believes.  
Protect the future, you must.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. ZAHN'S BALCONY â€“ DAY

Zahn, Kaydel, and Poe stand outside on Zahn's balcony  
overlooking the city. They are in the middle of a  
conversation.

ZAHN  
In time you learn when to let go.

POE  
You have the power to help bring an  
end to this conflict. How can you  
just stand there and act like you  
don't care.

ZAHN  
As I said: in time you learn when  
to let go.

KAYDEL  
I don't believe you.

ZAHN  
My dear, forgive me if I don't give  
a damn what you believe.

POE  
You know what the right thing to do  
is and you can't tell me you don't.  
You know if they First Order had  
found you that they'd take  
everything away from you.

ZAHN  
I've already had everything taken  
away from me. I was pushed out into  
the darkness but I found my way, We  
all did.

POE  
And what will you do when they  
come? Not if, but when.

ZAHN  
Do what I've always done. Survive.

Officer Daniels comes walking out onto the balcony.

OFFICER DANIELS  
Admiral, there's another  
communication coming in from  
General Hux.

Zahn sighs and walks into her officer followed by Kaydel and  
Poe.

 

INT. ZAHN'S OFFICE - ZAHN'S HEADQUARTERS - CONTINUOUS

Zahn comes walking in and turns on the holoprojector. The  
HOLOGRAPHIC IMAGE OF GENERAL HUX appears.

HUX  
Admiral Zahn, so good to see you  
again.

ZAHN  
I wish I could say the same to you,  
General.

HUX  
But I come bearing good news for  
you, Admiral.

ZAHN  
What could you possibly have to  
tell me that would be considered  
good news?

HUX  
The last remnants of your life have  
been swept away from the face of  
the galaxy.

ZAHN  
What are you talking about?

HUX  
Diamino, your home planet and once  
a favored world in your ill-fated  
empire has fallen to ruin.

ZAHN  
How is that possible?

HUX  
All things are possible through the  
First Order.

ZAHN  
You did this?

HUX  
You take from me, I take from you,  
you fool for an Imperial.

ZAHN  
Armitage Gallius Hux, do not speak  
to me in that tone of voice.

HUX  
I will speak to you as I see fit.

ZAHN  
Not while I'm still around.

HUX  
Something which I can remedy quite  
quickly.

ZAHN  
Armitage, you have no idea what  
you're doing. You must stop this!  
Please! I beg of you!

HUX  
You talk to me like I was a child.

ZAHN  
Armitage.

HUX  
You're not my leader, you're not  
one of my Admirals, and most  
certainly are not my mother so  
stop-

ZAHN  
I AM YOUR MOTHER!

HUX  
What did you just say to me?

ZAHN  
I am your mother.

HUX  
Impossible. My mother was a kitchen  
worker. My father, an  
embarrassment.

ZAHN  
It was a lie, Armitage. To  
embarrass your father. A lie  
created by Tarkin when he found out  
about you. He was already angry  
over the affair your father and I  
had. He was to send me away as  
punishment and I, the ever dutiful  
officer, obliged and took my  
punishment but not before giving  
you to your father to raise you in  
the arms of the Empire where I  
thought you'd be safe.

HUX  
You lie. I don't believe a word you  
just said.

ZAHN  
Then listen to your father.

Zahn presses a button.

 

INT. HUX'S OFFICE - DAY

Zahn's hologram image is immediately replaced by a HOLOGRAM  
IMAGE OF BRENDOL HUX.

Hux freezes and stares in disbelief at the image of his  
father.

BRENDOL HUX  
My son, I'm recording this in the  
event of my death while here on  
Parnassos due to the fact I don't  
know if I'll make it back. Maybe  
it's old age or maybe it's the fear  
of death. I'm not the man I used to  
be. I was a hard man once, perhaps  
still am. I'm not so sure anymore.  
There's something for you to  
finally know about your real  
mother. Your beautiful mother. Her  
name is Zeldonna Zahn, an Admiral  
in the old Empire.

Hux slowly starts backing away from the image of his father.  
His eyes begin to water.

You were the result of our brief  
time together. It was Tarkin who  
came up with the story of you being  
the son of a kitchen worker. To  
embarrass me. When Tarkin found out  
it it was Zel who took the brunt of  
his anger. His rage. He was so  
enamored with her. He exiled her  
along with many other so called  
undesirables of the Empire to the  
Unknown Regions. I fear I may never  
see her lovely face again.

Hux turns his back to his father's image.

Know this, you still have family  
should I ever be lost. They live on  
the planet Diamino, Zel's home  
planet, in the capitol city. Find  
them. Tell them who you are.  
Perhaps they'll be the family you  
always deserved. You are and will  
be my only son. As a man I had  
expectations any man could have in  
a son.

 

INSERT IMAGE: LUKE consoling Rey on-board the Falcon.

BRENDOL HUX (V.O.)  
To have a son who'd be willing to  
risk sacrificing himself to save  
his father.

INSERT IMAGE: Finn asleep with his head on Rose's lap.

BRENDOL HUX (V.O.)  
To have a son who that could look  
his father in the eyes and know  
that he is his father's son.

INSERT IMAGE: Kylo Ren riding across the Veneer landscape on a  
speeder with Mara sitting behind him.

BRENDOL HUX (V.O.)  
I know as a child you looked to me  
as if I were a God only to grow  
older and find out I'm only a man  
of flesh and blood, and a weak one  
at that. I can't imagine your  
disappointment.

INSERT IMAGE: The capitol of Diamino in ruins. The bodies of  
men, women, and children lie scattered amongst the ruins.

BRENDOL HUX (V.O.)  
Just know this: the man you have  
become has made me a proud father.

BACK TO SCENE

Armitage stares out the window through watering eyes at  
nothing. Behind him the holoprojector shows a frozen image of  
Brendol Hux.

HUX  
(weakly)  
Stop it.

Behind Hux, walking out of shadow, is Phasma.

HUX  
(weakly)  
Stop it. Please.

Phasma brings her blaster rifle up to her chest.

Hux slowly walks with an unsteady gait over to the window and  
places a hand on it for support. He is clearly in shock.

Phasma slowly begins to point her rifle in Hux's direction.

Hux's face suddenly contorts with anger and, as he begins to  
scream, pulls out his blaster pistol and begins blasting away  
at the holoprojector not noticing Phasma pulling her rifle  
back to her chest.

Two stormtroopers come running in and stand behind Phasma.

As images flicker on and off above the now smoking  
holoprojector Hux staggers backward against the window.

HUX  
I did the right thing. I've always  
done the right thing.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Of course you did. I sacrificed my  
parents for the greater good. Just  
like you sacrificed your father for  
the greater good. Because sometimes  
a sacrifice is needed to both  
protect what is important and to  
eliminate the weakest link.

Phasma turns her rifle at Hux and fires hitting him in the gut  
sending Hux to the floor. His pistol scatters.

The two stormtroopers look at each other not knowing what to  
do.

Phasma turns around and faces them.

She just stands there looking them over.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Emergency Contingency Order 1138 is  
in effect.

The two stormtroopers stiffen up at attention.

STORMTROOPERS  
Supreme Leader.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Follow me.

Phasma exits the room with the stormtroopers behind her.

 

INT. SUPREMACY HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Phasma and the two stormtroopers enter the hallway and stop.  
Phasma pulls out a holocommunicator and activates it. A  
STORMTROOPER OFFICER appears.

STORMTROOPER OFFICER  
Yes, sir?

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
It's time. Contact all commands.  
Execute Contingency Order 1138.

The stormtrooper officer stiffens up.

STORMTROOPER OFFICER  
Yes, Supreme Leader.

Phasma puts the holocommunicator away and waits.

Seconds go by then the hallway behind Phasma begins to be  
filled with stormtroopers coming out of every room and  
elevator.

Phasma and the stormtroopers march down the hallway towards  
us.

 

INT. SUPREMACY BRIDGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Phasma enters and stops just inside the bridge. She turns to  
the stormtrooper officer now next to her.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
If they don't comply, kill them.

STORMTROOPER OFFICER  
Yes, Supreme Leader.

Phasma continues onto the bridge with stormtroopers taking up  
positions everywhere.

Captain Graves approaches Phasma.

CAPTAIN GRAVES  
What is the meaning of this? Where  
is General Hux?

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
General Hux has been relieved of  
his command. Kylo Ren will be dealt  
with soon enough. You, Captain, are  
now given the luxury of a choice:  
live or die?

Captain Graves doesn't need to think this over. He stands at  
attention.

CAPTAIN GRAVES  
Your orders, Supreme Leader?

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Very good. If the Resistance shows  
up, if the Millennium Falcon is  
with them, make sure that ship is  
allowed to land. No  
disintegrations. Am I understood?

CAPTAIN GRAVES  
Yes, Supreme Leader.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
And contact the Fensmire and have  
them destroy everything on that  
planet . . . Admiral Graves.

ADMIRAL GRAVES  
Yes, Supreme Leader.

Phasma continues walking through the bridge until she gets to  
the window and looks out at her new kingdom.

 

INT. HUX'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Hux sits against the window. Sweat covers his face. He looks  
at the flickering frozen images of Zahn and Brendol. He raises  
a bloodied hand towards their images.

HUX  
What have I done . . . ?

WIPE TO:

 

INT. CAPTAIN TILLON'S OFFICE â€“ THE KARRION - DAY

Captain Rizer sits in a chair in front of Captain Tillon's  
desk. Captain Tillon stands at her window looking out.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
I'd never imagine a day would come  
when I'd murder loyal citizens.

CAPTAIN RIZER  
It was an order.

Captain Tillon turns to Captain Rizer.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Where is the line that separates  
orders and madness?

CAPTAIN RIZER  
Honestly, I'm not really sure  
anymore.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
That's what frightens me.

The communicator on Captain Tillon's desk BEEPS. She answers  
it.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
What is it?

COMMUNICATION TECHNICIAN  
Ma'am, there's a First Order  
communication coming in but it's  
strange.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Strange how?

COMMUNICATION TECHNICIAN  
It's on a First Order frequency,  
ma'am, but it's on a trooper  
emergency frequency.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
You're currently blocking it?

COMMUNICATION TECHNICIAN  
Yes, ma'am, on your orders.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Put it through to my office only.

MALE VOICE (V.O.)  
All trooper personnel execute  
emergency contingency order 1138.  
All trooper personnel execute  
emergency contingency order 1138.

The voice keeps repeating the message. Captain Tillon cuts off  
the transmission.

CAPTAIN RIZER  
What is emergency contingency order  
1138?

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Let's find out.

Captain Tillon goes to the door and looks out and motions to  
someone offscreen.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Trooper, in here.

A STORMTROOPER walks into the room. Captain Tillon closes the  
door.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Trooper, state your designation.

FN-1776  
FN-1776, ma'am.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
FN-1776, what is emergency  
contingency order 1138?

For a few seconds FN-1776 doesn't move but then goes to  
unsling his blaster rifle.

Captain Rizer pulls out his blaster pistol and shoots FN-1776  
before the stormtrooper can get a shot off. FN-1776 falls to  
the floor dead.

CAPTAIN RIZER  
There's been an uprising?

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Stormtroopers are programmed and  
there's only one person who  
could've gotten that through  
without anyone knowing. The person  
is charge of the whole training  
program.

CAPTAIN RIZER  
Phasma. What are we going to do?

CAPTAIN TILLON  
I have an idea.

Captain Tillon walks over to the communication terminal and  
activates the ship wide channel

CAPTAIN TILLON  
(into terminal)  
This is the Captain speaking. All  
stormtrooper personnel are to  
assemble in the main hangar. I  
repeat all stormtrooper personnel  
are to assemble in the main hangar.  
All other personnel are to leave  
the main hangar.  
(to Rizer)  
I think we should show our troopers  
the door.

CAPTAIN RIZER  
Okay, then what?

CAPTAIN TILLON  
The First Order is no longer ours  
which means we have a common enemy  
with the Resistance.

CAPTAIN RIZER  
Join the Resistance? What about our  
crews?

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Is your crew loyal to you?

CAPTAIN RIZER  
Of course.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Then you better get back to your  
ship, James. We've got an uprising  
to squash.

 

EXT. DIAMINO ORBIT - A SHORT TIME LATER

The Karrion and the Resolute begin to position themselves to  
make the jump to hyperspace as the bodies of HUNDREDS OF  
STORMTROOPERS float aimelessly in the void.

The two ships make their jump into hyperspace.

WIPE TO:

 

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE STORAGE ROOM - THE CITADEL - DAY

The storage room door opens and Finn, back to wearing his  
helmet, sticks his head out and looks around.

FINN  
All clear. Come on.

Finn, Rose, and BB-8 head down the hallway carrying the two  
heavy duffle bags and constantly checking their surroundings.

They get to an elevator and Finn presses a button calling for  
it.

ROSE  
Think we'll have any problems down  
there?

FINN  
If we do we'll deal with them.

The elevator arrives and they enter.

ROSE  
Just stay calm.

FINN  
I am calm.

ROSE  
I was talking to myself.

Finn turns his head to Rose as the door closes.

 

INT. CHILDREN OF REN FOYER - THE CITADEL - CONTINUOUS

The elevator doors open and out comes Finn, Rose, and BB-8.  
The foyer is dimly lit and like the other areas the walls and  
floor are made of obsidian.

The foyer is decorated with excavated relics of the Dark Side.

There are four doors that lead out of the foyer. Finn goes up  
to one door and opens it and peeks inside.

INSERT FINN'S POV: The training area is empty.

BACK TO SCENE

Finn tries another door and looks inside.

INSERT FINN'S POV: The room is comprised of several rows of  
beds. The Children of Ren are still asleep.

BACK TO SCENE

FINN  
This is it.

Finn opens the door and all three enter.

 

INT. CHILDREN OF REN SLEEPING AREA - THE CITADEL - CONTINUOUS

Finn, Rose, and BB-8 enter the room and as Finn closes the  
door a couple of the children raise their heads and look at  
Finn.

FINN  
My name's Finn and this is Rose.  
We're with the Resistance. We're  
here to rescue you.

The children are now starting to wake up and they all look at  
Finn with suspicion.

ROSE  
The helmet.

FINN  
Oh.

Finn takes off the stormtrooper helmet.

ROSE  
We're here to take you home!

NOW the children react and they jump out of their beds and run  
up to Finn and Rose and begin to hug them.

ROSE  
It's going to be all right.

FINN  
Get dressed and let's go.

The children spread out and start getting dressed except Lara.

LARA  
My sister isn't here. He took  
her.

ROSE  
Who?

LARA  
Master Ren.

Rose and Finn give each other a look of concern.

Finn turns back to Lara.

FINN  
We'll get her back, I promise. Do  
you know where he took her?

Lara shakes her head as she starts to cry.

Rose kneels down and hugs Lara.

ROSE  
It's okay, everything's going to  
be okay.

Above them, in the corner of the room, is a security camera.  
On it a DULL RED LIGHT is blinking.

 

INT. THE SUPREMACY BRIDGE â€“ NIGHT

Admiral Graves approaches Captain Phasma who stands by the  
window of the bridge with BB-9E beside her.

ADMIRAL GRAVES  
Ma'am, an urgent message from the  
Citadel.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Put it through.

The main holocommunicator for the bridge comes alive with the  
face of Captain Ghant.

COLONEL GHANT  
Supreme Leader, intruders.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
How is that possible, Captain?

COLONEL GHANT  
Possibly the ones that came on the  
shuttle from Tatooine, sir. They  
don't know they have been detected  
yet, though.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Where are they located?

COLONEL GHANT  
It appears they're trying to  
evacuate the Supreme Leader's  
children. We have security footage  
of the intruders.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Show me.

COLONEL GHANT  
This one appears to be the leader.

A SECURITY CAMERA STILL SHOWING A CLOSE UP OF FINN replaces  
Captain Ghant.

Phasma's eye lights up and she SCREAMS AND SLAMS HER RIFLE  
INTO THE NEAREST MONITOR SCREEN MULTIPLE TIMES. Admiral Graves  
steps back in shock but says nothing.

Captain Ghant's image returns and Phasma slowly turns to him.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
I WILL DEAL WITH THIS.

Phasma looks down at BB-9E.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Come.

Phasma turns and leaves with BB-9E rolling behind her.

 

EXT. THE SUPREMACY - A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER

AN UPSILON SHUTTLE disembarks the Supremacy and heads down to  
the planet.

 

INT. CHILDREN OF REN FOYER - THE CITADEL - CONTINUOUS

Finn, Rose, BB-8, and the children come out of the sleeping  
area to find the Guardians of Ren standing in a row with the  
Head Guardian front and center.

HEAD GUARDIAN  
May I ask how did you ever expect  
to leave here alive?

Before anyone can say or do anything Lara steps up and throws  
her hand up in front of her. The Head Guardian's hands go to  
his throat and he's lifted off the ground.

The Guardians look at the Head Guardian floating in mid-air  
being choked to death. They turn and begin their advance.

The other children step forward and each one sends their  
Guardian up into the air choking to death.

Finn and Rose look on as the life slowly goes out of each  
Guardian one at a time.

The children then release them and the bodies fall to the  
floor.

ROSE  
Remind me never to make you kids  
angry.

FINN  
We need to find a place to lay  
low until the Resistance arrives.

ROSE  
Back to the storage room?

FINN  
Too risky now.

LARA  
I know where we can hide. This  
way.

Lara leads the group to one of the doors.

LARA  
In here.

FINN  
What's in there?

LARA  
Where they're making crystals for  
our lightsabers.

ROSE  
I thought lightsaber crystals were  
something you had to dig up?

LARA  
Only power crystals. Color ones can  
be made but they have a problem.

FINN  
What?

Lara opens the door-

LARA  
They can only be one color.

-and beyond the door is a room that faintly glows RED.

 

INT. CRYSTAL CHAMBERS ROOM â€“ THE CITADEL â€“ CONTINUOUS

The large, square room has walls and flooring, like the rest  
of the Children of Ren areas, made of obsidian. The room is  
split into two levels: from the entrance a walkway goes left  
and around the whole perimeter of the second level. To the  
right of the entrance is a 3/4 turn stairwell that goes down  
to the first floor with each step illuminated red. Another  
similiar looking straight stairwell can be seen in the far  
left corner of the room.

In front of the entrance is a metal half circle barrier. In  
front of the barrier the walkway juts out to a balcony.

Above the barrier in front of the entrance and at each corner  
of the second level are large axial bladed ventilation fans  
with diffused blue maintenance lighting coming out.

Above the open area in the middle of the room hang three large  
dimly lit lamps.

Each level, both on the left and right sides of the room,  
contains two dozen Crystal Formation Chambers while the back  
wall contains only two dozen Chambers on the second level. The  
first level of the back wall contains six on either side with  
a large exit emergency door between them that is also  
protected by a large half-circle metal barrier.

The Crystal Formation Chambers are large, round machines of  
dark metal with a single circular window in front out of which  
arcs of red light come out. Above each Chamber is a steam  
release valve from which water vapor pours down.

Finn, Rose, BB-8, and the children walk in.

FINN  
Wow.

Rose walks over to one of the chambers and looks in and then  
back at Lara.

ROSE  
Any idea how long these take to  
make?

LARA  
Several weeks.

ROSE  
Do they use any kind of gas?

Lara nods.

ROSE  
Flammable?

LARA  
Very. It can be dangerous if done  
wrong.

FINN  
How do you know all this? They  
teach you this?

LARA  
Our parents. They taught us what  
they knew or could find out. They  
knew we were special.

Rose walks up to Finn.

ROSE  
I have an idea.

She holds up a duffle bag and smiles.

Finn smiles back.

FINN  
Let's do it.

Finn puts his bag on the ground and opens it.

FINN  
Okay, everyone come here.

The children gather around Finn as he pulls out objects square  
in shape and about the size of an adult hand, the EXPLOSIVE  
DEVICES. There are three buttons on the front of the device.

Finn holds one up to the children.

FINN  
See these three buttons. Press the  
left button to magnetize it, place  
it on one of the chambers, and then  
press the middle button. DON'T  
PRESS THE BUTTON ON THE RIGHT.

ROSE  
I'll do upstairs.

Rose carries her bag and heads up to the second level.

Finn starts handing the devices out to the children and they  
split up and start placing the devices onto the chambers.

INSERT IMAGE: From behind one of the children we can see the  
child take their device and hide it in the back of their robe.

BACK TO SCENE

The children all start coming back to join Finn.

FINN  
Okay, you kids go to the next room  
and wait there. We'll be right  
behind you.  
(look up to second floor)  
Rose!

LARA  
Are you sure?

FINN  
Yeah, don't worry. We'll be right  
there. Take the kids to the next  
room. Go.

Lara leads the children to the next room as Finn unshoulders  
his blaster rifle and readies it looking up towards the second  
level.

FINN  
Rose!

No response.

Finn looks down at BB-8.

FINN  
You better go and stay with the  
children.

BB-8 beeps back a response and rolls his head quickly side to  
side.

FINN  
Okay.

Finn looks back and sees the children leaving the room. Lara  
is the last one and before leaving she stops and looks at Finn  
for a moment.

Finn nods his head to her and she leaves.

Finn starts walking towards the back of the room and turns his  
attention back to the second level. BB-8 rolls along with him.

FINN  
Rose!

ROSE (O.S.)  
What!?

Finn turns and looks up and there's Rose leaning over the  
railing of the balcony.

FINN  
We have to get going. Now!

Rose suddenly stiffens and lets out a LOUD SCREAM.

Finn Looks up at Rose.

FINN  
Rose?!

Rose Stands there, eyes wide and forming tears. A SMALL  
TENDRIL OF SMOKE comes out of the center of her chest.

Finn Looks on horrified.

FINN  
ROSE!

Rose Falls forward revealing Phasma standing behind her with  
her BLASTER SMOKING.

Finn watches as Rose's body falls to the floor and runs over  
to her, and cradles her in his arms.

FINN  
Rose! Rose! Speak to me. Rose!

But Rose is gone.

Finn holds her tight and begins to SOB.

Phasma turns around and heads to the staircase leading down  
and slowly descends.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
My, my, my, my, my.

Finn Starts rocking Rose's body back and forth.

FINN  
It should've been me, Rose.  
It should've been me.

BB-8 Rolls up beside Finn. He looks on and then lowers his  
head.

Phasma continues slowly descending the stairs.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
My, my, my, my, my.

She gets to the bottom and stops and looks on at Finn.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
FN-2187 . . .

Phasma opens her arms.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Would you like a hug?

Finn looks up at Phasma with all the hate in the world.

He lowers Rose's body down and picks up his BLASTER RIFLE and  
stands up and aims it right at Phasma.

Phasma cocks her head to the side, bemused.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Really, FN-2187?

FINN  
Really.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
What do you hope to accomplish?

FINN  
Finally being rid of you.

Phasma raises her eyebrow.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Haven't you learned yet I'm not  
easy to kill?

Finn smiles.

FINN  
That's true.

CAPTAIN PHASMA  
Then how-

FINN  
You're no longer wearing your  
helmet.

Finn FIRES.

Phasma gets hit dead center in the forehead and goes down.

Finn lowers his weapon.

FINN  
Who says stormtroopers can't aim.

Finn turns to leave and then stops. He looks down at Rose's  
body. He turns back to the body of Phasma and walks over to  
her. Finn points his BLASTER RIFLE at her face and begins  
pulling the trigger over and over.

Finn's face Build ups in anger and tears. He begins to SCREAM.  
It's a PRIMAL SCREAM.

The BLASTER BOLTS light up his face.

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON COCKPIT - SPACE

Rey and Chewie sit in their respective seats. FINN'S SCREAMS,  
as a DISTANT ECHO, can be HEARD

Rey's face goes pale and serious. Her eyes widen.

REY  
Finn . . . ?

Chewie Looks over at her not knowing to whom she speaks.

Tears form in Rey's eyes.

REY  
Finn? Finn. What's wrong? FINN!

FINN'S SCREAMS stop.

Rey turns to Chewie.

REY  
Something's wrong! We've got to get  
to Veneer.

Chewie, confused, begins to question her.

Rey looks at Chewie with a "Don't question me" look.

REY  
Now! Finn's in trouble.

Chewie shrugs his shoulders and starts working the controls.

Rey Looks out the cockpit window.

REY  
We're coming, Finn.

 

INT. CRYSTAL CHAMBERS ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Finn finally stops firing and crumbles to the ground onto his  
knees, sobbing. BB-8 Rolls over to him and gently rests his  
head against Finn'S cheek. Finn throws his arms around BB-8  
and hugs him. Their embrace last for a few moments and then  
Finn pulls back.

FINN  
We gotta keep going.

BB-8 beeps his understanding.

Finn stands up, grabs his BLASTER RIFLE, and begins walking  
towards the exit with BB-8 rolling beside him when suddenly a  
LASER BLAST comes from OFFSCREEN and hits Finn in the right  
shoulder knocking him down and out.

BB-8 Rolls over to Finn to check him out and then looks up to  
where the blast came from.

BB-8'S POV Shows the stairwell and the upper walkways but  
nobody can be seen.

BB-8 Turns his back and forth frantically looking for the  
shooter.

Then a SOUND starts to be HEARD:

CLUNK!

CLUNK!

CLUNK!

BB-8 focuses on the source of the sound.

INSERT BB-8'S POV: A familiar ROUND SHAPE makes its way down  
the stairs. From around the corner of the second stairwell  
landing enters BB-9E.

BACK TO SCENE

BB-8 rolls away as fast as he can avoiding BB-9E'S BLASTER  
BOLTS.

BB-9E rolls down the stairwell and advances towards BB-8  
FIRING his BLASTER as he does.

BB-8 comes to a stairwell. He uses his MAGNETIC CABLES to  
quickly pull himself up the stairwell.

As BB-8 reaches the SECOND FLOOR LANDING BB-9E appears at the  
bottom of the stairwell and SHOOTS just missing BB-8.

BB-8 takes off rolling looking in every direction working on a  
plan.

BB-9E uses his MAGNETIC CABLES and pulls himself up the  
stairwell.

BB-8 rolls down the gangway and rounds a corner. He peeks back  
around.

INSERT BB-8'S POV: BB-9E makes his way to the top and turns  
his head towards BB-8's direction.

BACK TO SCENE

BB-8 pulls his head back.

BB-9E rolls in pursuit.

BB-8 rolls down the center gangway look in all directions and  
finally something gets his attention across the way. He stops  
and leans his head forward. He EMITS a BRIEF BEEPING OF  
EXCITEMENT and then rolls backwards hiding in the space  
between the Crystal Chambers.

BB-9E comes rolling around the corner and FIRES BLINDLY  
hitting only the Crystal Chamber across the way.

BB-9E slowly makes his way down the gangway stopping and  
FIRING into the spaces between the CRYSTAL CHAMBERS.

BB-8 looks around. No where to go it seems. Then he looks up.

BB-9E arrives at the space where BB-8 is hiding and FIRES!

No one there.

BB-9E turns to continue on down the gangway.

As BB-9E leaves BB-8 SLOWLY DESCENDS from ABOVE using his  
MAGNETIC CABLES.

BB-8 leans back out of the space.

INSERT BB-8'S POV: BB-9E continues BLINDLY BLASTING into the  
spaces between the CRYSTAL CHAMBERS.

BACK TO SCENE

BB-8 rolls out and SLOWLY starts to follow BB-9E as he rounds  
the corner.

BB-9E continues down the gangway oblivious to BB-8 following  
him.

As they approach the end of the gangway BB-8 looks up and then  
back at BB-9E. Just as BB-9E FIRES another BLASTER BOLT BB-8  
uses his MAGNETIC CABLES and LIFTS HIMSELF UP OUT OF FRAME UP  
AND OUT AWAY FROM THE WALKWAY.

BB-9E has reached then end of the gangway and no BB-8. He  
looks around for a few moments and then starts back down the  
gangway but he only gets a few feet when A MAGNETIC CABLE  
SHOOTS DOWN AND HIT HIM IN THE HEAD.

BB-9E is LIFTED OFF THE GROUND AND HE IS PULLED UP AND OVER  
THE RAILING AWAY FROM THE WALKWAY. BB-9E SHOOTS OUT ONE OF HIS  
MAGNETIC CABLES TO TRY TO CATCH ONTO THE WALKWAY RAILING BUT  
TOO LATE! HE MISSES. BB-9E begins BEEPING FURIOUSLY.

BB-8, holding BB-9E high in the air, uses TWO MORE CABLES, ONE  
AT A TIME, FROM FRONT TO BACK, OVER AND OVER to start them  
both swinging.

BB-9E'S BEEPING becomes LOUDER. The droid is ENRAGED. HE  
STARTS BLASTING EVERYWHERE HE CAN!

Finally, when he has enough momentum, BB-8 RELEASES BB-9E and  
the droid goes FLYING through the air INTO ONE OF THE LARGE  
METAL FANS located on the walls.

SPARKS FLY! An EXPLOSION follows.

BB-8 let's out a BEEP of AMAZEMENT.

BB-8 uses his MAGNETIC CABLES to get himself back down to the  
gangway.

BB-8 looks at what remains of BB-9E and the LARGE FAN. He  
pulls out his LITTLE BLOWTORCH and TURNS IT UPSIDE DOWN.

Down on the first floor Lara peeks her head into the room and  
sees the three bodies on the floor. She motions with her head  
to follow and as she walks into the room the other children  
follow.

Lara and the children walk over to Finn and Lara places her  
hand upon Finn's head and then addresses the children.

LARA  
He's alive. Carry him to the next  
room.

The children oblige as Lara walks over to the body of Phasma  
and then looks over at Rose's body and walks over to her and  
kneels down next to Rose.

BB-8 comes down the stairwell in time to see the children  
carrying Finn into the next room.

He looks over at Lara and sees her stand up. Lara approaches  
BB-8.

LARA  
We've got to hide for now. Come on.

Lara walks out of the room and BB-8 follows her but turns and  
looks back at Rose before exiting the room.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. JINDU SKY - DAY

A large dark cloud bank spans the horizon. Suddenly the clouds  
begin to be pushed up and outward as the Star Destroyer  
Fensmire come flying out of the clouds.

 

EXT. ZAHN'S BALCONY â€“ CONTINUOUS

Poe, Kaydel, and Limahl stand out on the balcony.

KAYDEL  
I feel so sorry for her.

LIMAHL  
She put the Empire ahead of her  
kid.

POE  
She didn't know what was going to  
happen out here. She made a  
sacrifice. She thought she was  
doing the right thing by her child.

LIMAHL  
Child turned into a cold blooded  
murderer.

POE  
When you make a sacrifice you do it  
because you believe it's for the  
greater good.

LIMAHL  
Isn't what's the greater good  
dependent on the person's point of  
view.

POE  
It's the act that counts. The fact  
that the person was willing to do  
it in the face of not knowing the  
outcome.

Kaydel looks off to the distance. Something has gotten her  
attention.

KAYDEL  
Poe.

POE  
What is it?

KAYDEL  
There's a Star Destroyer heading  
towards us.

Poe and Limahl look up.

The Fensmire approaches the city.

 

EXT. STAR DESTROYER FENSMIRE - CONTINUOUS

A wing of TIE fighters launches from the hangar bay.

 

INT. ZAHN'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Poe, Kaydel, and Limahl run into the office and find Zahn  
sitting in her chair staring at the wall.

POE  
They're here!

No response.

POE  
Admiral, the First Order is here.

Zahn slowly turns around.

ZAHN  
What did you say?

POE  
The First Order is here. There's a  
Star Destroyer-

Suddenly the LOUND SOUNDS of TURBOLASERS FIRING can be HEARD.

Zahn bolts from her chair and goes out onto the balcony.  
Everyone follows.

 

EXT. ZAHN'S BALCONY â€“ CONTINUOUS

Zahn and the others watch as the Fensmire and her TIE fighters  
rain down BLASTER FIRE across the city.

POE  
Do you have fighters?

Zahn is transfixed by what she's seeing.

Poe grabs Zahn by the shoulders and turns her around.

POE  
Admiral, they are killing your  
people. We have to do something! Do  
you have TIE fighters?

ZAHN  
Nobody's flown a TIE fighter in  
years.

Poe paces and thinks hard.

Then stops and turns to everyone.

POE  
Wait!

Poe runs back into Zahn's office. Everyone follows.

 

INT. MAIN LOBBY â€“ CONTINUOUS

Poe comes running out into the main lobby and looks down and  
then turns to Zahn who's coming up behind him.

POE  
What about that one? Does it fly?

ZAHN  
I'm sure it does but how do you  
plan on getting it out?

 

EXT. ZAHN'S HEADQUARTERS â€“ CONTINUOUS

The GLASS FRONT of ZAHN'S HEADQUARTERS EXPLODES OUTWARD and  
the TIE INTERCEPTOR (POE'S INTERCEPTOR) comes FLYING OUT OF  
THE BUILDING.

 

INT. MAIN LOBBY - DAY

Zahn, Kaydel, and Limahl look on in bemused astonishment as  
Poe takes to the sky.

KAYDEL  
He can be impulsive sometimes.

ZAHN  
You don't say.

LIMAHL  
I do.

Zahn looks at Kaydel.

ZAHN  
Is that what you like about him?

KAYDEL  
What do you mean?

ZAHN  
My dear, hearts are not to be  
wasted.

Officer Daniels comes running up the stairs.

OFFICER DANIELS  
Admiral, they've started attacking  
the city.

Zahn nods.

ZAHN  
Raise her.

OFFICER DANIELS  
Yes, ma'am.

KAYDEL  
Raise who?

ZAHN  
Come, my dears, you're about to get  
quite a view.

The three women head back into the office.

 

EXT. ZAHN'S BALCONY â€“ CONTINUOUS

The three women come walking out and Zahn points out to the  
ocean.

ZAHN  
There she is.

KAYDEL  
Oh . . .

LIMAHL  
Wow.

The LOUD SOUND of FAR AWAY RUSHING WATER and SHIP ENGINES  
begins to be HEARD.

ANGLE ON: RISING SLOWLY OUT OF THE OCEAN is THE RETRIBUTION.  
Twice the size of the Empire's Super Star Destroyer she blocks  
out the horizon as she rises from the ocean.

 

EXT. ABOVE JINDU CITY - CONTINUOUS

A wing of TIE fighters come swooping down upon the city firing  
their blaster cannons. Buildings explode, people scream and  
scatter. Poe's Interceptor comes flying straight into the mix  
firing his cannons. He sends two TIE fighters plummeting in  
fiery pieces.

INT. POE'S INTERCEPTOR â€“ CONTINUOUS

Poe is giddy with excitement.

POE  
I love this thing!

EXT. SKY OVER JINDU CITY â€“ CONTINUOUS

Poe's Interceptor dodges the turbolaser fire from the Fensmire  
as he chases after another TIE fighter.

INT. FENSMIRE BRIDGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Lieutenant Cabril approaches Captain Swift.

LIEUTENANT CABRIL  
Sir, there's a TIE Interceptor down  
there attacking our fighters. Just  
one.

CAPTAIN SWIFT  
(indicating the rising  
Retribution)  
That's not my concern right now,  
Lt. Prepare to make orbit.

LIEUTENANT CABRIL  
Sir?

CAPTAIN SWIFT  
We are not capable of taking on  
that ship!

LIEUTENANT CABRIL  
Yes, sir.

EXT. SKY OVER JINDU CITY â€“ CONTINUOUS

Poe gets another TIE fighter as another one comes up behind  
him. The TIE fighter gets a couple minor hits in.

INT. POE'S INTERCEPTOR â€“ CONTINUOUS

Poe gets knocked around from the blasts.

POE  
Oh yeah!?

EXT. SKY OVER JINDU CITY â€“ CONTINUOUS

Poe kills his engines, flips the ship around, and fires  
straight at the pursuing TIE fighter turning it into airborne  
shrapnel. Poe flips his engines back on, turns the ship  
around, and off he goes after another TIE fighter.

EXT. JINDU OCEAN â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Retribution has successfully risen fully from the ocean  
depths.

EXT. ZAHN'S BALCONY â€“ CONTINUOUS

Officer Daniels comes walking out and up to Zahn.

OFFICER DANIELS  
Admiral, she's ready.

ZAHN  
Tell them to fire at will.

INT. FENSMIRE BRIDGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Captain Swift turns to Lieutenant Cabril.

CAPTAIN SWIFT  
Get us out of here now!

EXT. SKY OVER JINDU CITY â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Retribution fires all of its port side turbolasers into  
the Fensmire quickly turning the ship into a burning hulk.

INT. FENSMIRE BRIDGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Explosions rock the bridge everywhere as the turbolasers wreck  
havoc on the ship.

EXT. SKY OVER JINDU CITY â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Fensmire explodes sending shrapnel everywhere.

Poe's Interceptor is hit by a flying piece of shrapnel tearing  
off the starboard solar panels and sending his ship into an  
uncontrollable spin.

He leaves a contrail of smoke behind him as he spins across  
the city rooftops.

INT. POE'S INTERCEPTOR â€“ CONTINUOUS

Poe is desperately trying to get the ship under control.

POE  
Come on, baby, straighten out!  
Straighten out!

Poe suddenly becomes nauseous and vomits over the instrument  
panel.

EXT. ZAHN'S BALCONY â€“ CONTINUOUS

Kaydel watches as Poe's Interceptor spins out of control over  
the city.

KAYDEL  
Poe?

She continues watching and sees he's not gaining control of  
the ship.

KAYDEL  
POE!

EXT. SKY OVER JINDU CITY â€“ CONTINUOUS

Poe's Interceptor finally loses all control and crashes into a  
building.

EXT. ZAHN'S BALCONY â€“ CONTINUOUS

KAYDEL  
POE!

Kaydel takes off running down the steps. Limahl follows.

Zahn turns to Officer Daniels.

ZAHN  
Get an emergency team to the crash  
site and start getting all wounded  
onto the ship.

OFFICER DANIELS  
Yes, Admiral.

WIPE TO:

EXT. RYLOTH ORBIT â€“ NIGHT

The Resistance fleet has gathered in orbit of the planet.  
Amongst the many cruisers in the fleet is the MC85 Mon  
Calamari Star Cruiser leading the fight, the Ackbar.

INT. ACKBAR BRIDGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Admiral Rumgal, along with Admirals D'Acy and Statura, are  
present on the bridge. Admiral addresses the fleet.

ADMIRAL RUMGAL  
This is Admiral Rumgal to the  
fleet. Prepare for jump to  
hyperspace on my signal.

Admiral Rumgal then communicates with the Resistance base.

ADMIRAL RUMGAL  
(into communcator)  
The fleet is preparing to jump to  
hyperspace. If we're going to get  
any support, now's the time. Send  
out the message.

INT. SITUATION ROOM â€“ RESISTANCE BASE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Mon Mothma stands in front of the holoprojector. A TECHNICIAN  
stands by her side working the controls of the holoprojector.

Mon Mothma nods to the technician who activates the  
holoprojector.

MON MOTHMA  
This is Mon Mothma, formerly of the  
Republic and to all those who  
receive this message, I call on you  
again for aid. One of the galaxy's  
darkest hours is upon us . . .

EXT. RYLOTH ORBIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Resistance fleet makes its jump to hyperspace.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. THE PLANET NABOO - DAY

The home planet to both the Naboo and the Gungans. Naboo's  
surface comprises a vast array of different landscapes, from  
rolling plains and grassy hills to swampy lakes

 

EXT. QUEEN'S PALACE - THE PLANET NABOO - CONTINUOUS

The regal home to the Queen of the Naboo still stands and  
remains majestic as we last saw it years ago.

 

INT. THRONE ROOM - QUEEN'S PALACE - DAY

The young Queen, QUEEN FIDALIA, sits on the throne flanked by  
two of her handmaidens, HANA and LIMAHL. Sitting next to her  
is a HOODED FIGURE whose face is hidden.

A middle aged man, GOVERNOR NIDERI, comes running in.

GOVERNOR NIDERI  
Your Highness! Your Highness!

He runs up to the Queen and leans over, out of breath.

From off screen walks in CAPTAIN TYPHO, now much older and  
silver haired. He goes and stands next to the Governor.

QUEEN FIDALIA  
Governor, what matter is of such  
urgency that you come running  
through my halls?

GOVERNOR NIDERI  
Your Highness, a message has come  
through. From the Resistance. The  
First Order is preparing to launch  
its new fleet. The Resistance  
assault has already begun.

He takes a breath.

GOVERNOR NIDERI  
They call for aid.

Silence.

The Queen stands up and slowly walks forward.

QUEEN FIDALIA  
A long time ago a shadow grew from  
these very halls and covered the  
galaxy in darkness for years. I  
will not stand by and let our  
people nor the people of this  
galaxy suffer again.

The Queen turns to the hooded figure.

QUEEN FIDALIA  
And you, for so many years have you  
heard the mocking of the people,  
the derision in their voices at the  
very mention of your name.

She walks over to the hooded figure.

QUEEN FIDALIA  
But you have been a loyal servant  
of this government and our people  
and a friend to me. No matter what  
the people may say-

She reaches under the hood and lifts the figure's head up  
revealing it to be an OLDER JAR JAR BINKS.

QUEEN FIDALIA  
You have been and always will be a  
part of this world. And I, and the  
people of Naboo, call on your aid  
of your people once again. Will you  
help us?

Jar Jar nods and gets up.

ANGLE ON: Jar Jar walking towards the exit when he stops and  
looks up.

There, along a wall in the throne room, is a statue of the  
former Queen and Senator from Naboo, PadmÃ© Amidala. As Jar Jar  
looks upon the statue it happens--for just a brief second and  
perhaps it's only a trick of the light--the corners of the  
statue's mouth curl up to form a small and inconspicuous  
smile.

Jar Jar gives the statue a puzzled look then shakes it off and  
continues his way out of the throne room.

BACK TO SCENE

CAPTAIN TYPHO  
What do you want me to do, Your  
Highness?

The Governor looks back at Jar Jar leaving and then turns back  
to the Queen.

GOVERNOR NIDERI  
You really want to send the  
Gungans?

QUEEN FIDALIA  
Why, Governor, I'm surprised you  
don't seem to understand what is  
truly at stake here.

The Queen turns to the Governor.

QUEEN FIDALIA  
We're sending EVERYONE.

 

EXT. CITY OF THEED - THE PLANET NABOO - LATER

The sky is being filled with DOZENS of NABOOIAN RSF FIGHTERS  
and TRANSPORT SHIPS heading off into space.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. THE PLANET KASHYYYK - DAY

The Wookiee Homeworld, a Mid Rim planet with no axial tilt and  
a perfectly circular orbit. The planet has four continents,  
making up almost half of the surface, which are mostly covered  
in lush, several kilometers high wroshyr trees.

 

EXT. CITY OF KACHIRHO â€“ ESTABLISHING SHOT - CONTINUOUS

The coastal city is spiraled around the trunk of a thousand  
foot high wroshyr tree that sits in front of a large blue  
fresh-water lagoon. A city hall is located up the beach from  
the water. Two piers and docks extend out into the  
archipelago.

 

INT. SITUATION ROOM - CITY HALL - CITY OF KACHIRO - CONTINUOUS

A GROUP OF WOOKIEES, including TARFFUL, leader of the  
Wookiees, stands around a holoprojector watching MON MOTHMA'S  
HOLO MESSAGE.

MON MOTHMA  
. . . It is imperative that we  
attack the fleet now while its  
still vulnerable. Our numbers are  
few. We need your help if the  
galaxy is to remain free.

Tarfful and the other wookiees SPEAK LOW amongst each other.

MON MOTHMA  
Your willingness to come to our aid  
is our only hope.

The message fades away.

Tarfful turns to the other wookiees and BARKS at them sounding  
defiant.

The other wookiees nod their heads and BARK their approval.

Tarfful motions to three of the wookiees and BARKS an order at  
them. They run outside to a balcony.

 

EXT. BALCONY OUTSIDE SITUATION ROOM - CITY HALL - CONTINUOUS

The three wookiees come running out and go up to three large  
horns and blow through them.

 

EXT. CITY OF KACHIRHO - DAY

The SOUND of the HORNS BLOWING can be heard as HUNDREDS of  
WOOKIEES come running out of every building brandishing  
weapons, cheering, and run towards the city hall.

 

EXT. BALCONY OUTSIDE SITUATION ROOM - CITY HALL - CONTINUOUS

Tarfful comes walking out onto the balcony and over to the  
railing. The three wookiees stop blowing their horns. Tarfful  
looks down and sees the whole city populace has gathered below  
the balcony, cheering, giving off war cries, and raising their  
weapons in triumph.

Tarfful raises his arms high and the crowd goes silent.

WIDE ON: Tarfful stands high up on the balcony and BARKS to  
the crowd. When he finishes the crowd ERUPTS IN WAR CRIES as  
the screen is filled with the arms of the crowd thrusting  
upward brandishing weapons.

 

EXT. CITY OF KACHIRHO - THE PLANET KASHYYYK - LATER

The sky is filled with WOOKIEE TRANSPORT SHIPS taking off and  
heading into space.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. THE PLANET BESPIN - SPACE

A serene looking gas giant surrounded by several moons.

 

EXT. CLOUD CITY - THE PLANET BESPIN - DAY

The large and luxurious mining facility still floats among the  
clouds after all these years.

A BESPIN INTERCEPTOR, a military spec hyperdrive capable  
replacement to the old Bespin Cloud Cars, comes flying into  
frame and off towards the city.

 

INT. BARON ADMINISTRATOR'S OFFICE - CLOUD CITY - DAY

A large and affluent office with the rear wall comprising of  
mostly a window in which the BARON ADMINISTRATOR stands in  
front of with his back to us.

THE OFFICE DOORS Open and in walks the ADMINISTRATOR'S CYBORG  
AIDE, SILVOT, followed by SEVERAL MEMBERS of the WING GUARD.

Silvot Holds his hand up. The Wing Guard Members Stop and fall  
in behind him.

The Baron Adminstrator begins to speak in a voice we instantly  
recognize.

BARON ADMINISTRATOR  
I just got a message I was hoping I  
would never receive. The Empire has  
returned and the Alliance has asked  
for our aid.

He turns around . . .

It's LANDO CALRISSIAN. Older and wiser and still with his  
charms.

He walks up to Silvot and the Wing Guard Members.

LANDO  
And I'm going to send it. Have all  
your men get to their ships and  
meet the Resistance in the Veneer  
system. Their attack has already  
begun.

Silvot nods and signals the Wing Guard Members who, all but  
one, begin to file out of the room.

WING GUARD MEMBER  
But, sir, we only have fifty ships  
at our disposal. Certainly that  
can't be enough?

LANDO  
It's fifty more than what they have  
now.

WING GUARD MEMBER  
Understood, sir.

The Wing Guard Member turns to leave.

LANDO  
Marshall.

The Wing Guard Member turns around.

MARSHALL  
Yeah, Dad?

Lando walks up to MARSHALL CALRISSIAN, his son, and embraces  
him.

LANDO  
Make sure you come home.

MARSHALL  
That's the easy part. You got the  
hard part.

LANDO  
Which is what?

MARSHALL  
You gotta explain this to Mom.

LANDO  
You're right about that. Now get  
out of here.

MARSHALL  
See you soon.

Marshall follows Silvot out of the room.

Lando walks over to a communications panel and pulls out a  
microphone and speaks into it.

LANDO  
Everyone, this is Lando Calrissian.  
The First Order is preparing to  
launch its fleet. The Resistance is  
launching an attack at this time  
and asked for our aide. I'm sending  
our Wing Guards to assist and I'm  
asking anyone with a capable ship  
to follow them to the Veneer  
system. We cannot let the Empire  
return.

Lando puts the microphone away and walks up to the window.

LANDO  
Han, ol' buddy. I wish you were  
here.

The DOOR OPENS and in walks CARMELA, Lando's wife. She walks  
up to him and holds his arm.

CARMELA  
Lando, I heard the message. Are you  
sending our only son to fight?

LANDO  
The Resistance won't succeed if  
they don't get the help they need.

CARMELA  
But why our son?

LANDO  
It would be wrong to ask the others  
only to keep our son here.

CARMELA  
Lando Calrissian, our son better  
come home.

LANDO  
He'll be fine.  
(a beat)  
You know, I haven't thought about  
the Alliance, Han, Chewie, Leia, or  
even Luke in . . .

CARMELA  
It's been years, hon. Nobody's  
disappointed in you. Especially not  
me. You've been a wonderful  
husband, father, and these people  
here love and respect you.

LANDO  
Funny, for some reason I got to  
wondering something just now . . .

CARMELA  
Hmmm?

LANDO  
Years ago one of our cleaning crews  
were working way down in the  
tunnels by the repulsors and they  
found Luke's lightsaber which he  
had lost years ago. Along with what  
was left of his hand.

CARMELA  
Oh, my.

LANDO  
I had lost touch with everyone but  
I knew Han and I heard he had gone  
back into smuggling and if there  
was one person I knew he'd run into  
eventually was Maz.  
(a beat)  
So I went to her, told her the  
story, and gave her the lightsaber  
to hold on to.  
(a beat)  
I wonder if it ever found its way  
back to Luke?

CARMELA  
I'm sure it did.

Carmela hugs Lando and then looks out the window.

CARMELA  
Lando?

LANDO  
What is it?

CARMELA  
Would it be wrong to pray that it's  
the will of the Force that my baby  
comes home?

LANDO  
Want to know a secret?

CARMELA  
What's that?

LANDO  
I've already started.

Carmela and Lando embrace as they look out and watch their son  
leave.

OUTSIDE THE WINDOW

The BESPIN INTERCEPTORS fly through the atmosphere.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. JINDU BUILDING â€“ POE CRASH SITE â€“ DAY

The building is partly collapsed where Poe crashed and  
engulfed in flames. Smoke pours out everywhere. It appears the  
building could collapse at any moment.

Kaydel comes running up to the building with Limahl behind  
her.

KAYDEL  
POE!!

No answer.

Kaydel heads for the front door of the building. Limahl runs  
up to Kaydel and stops her.

LIMAHL  
Leave him.

KAYDEL  
No!

LIMAHL  
He's dead. No one could have  
survived that crash.

KAYDEL  
I have to try.

LIMAHL  
You go in there you'll die too.

KAYDEL  
Then our fate will be the same.

Kaydel breaks free of Limahl's grasp and runs up to the door  
and tries to open it but quickly pulls her hand back from the  
doorknob with a SCREAM.

LIMAHL  
Commander!

Kaydel pulls her sleeve over her hand and quickly turns the  
knob. Smoke billows out in her face. After a COUGHING FIT  
Kaydel covers her mouth with her sleeve and enters the  
building.

 

INT. JINDU BUILDING â€“ POE CRASH SIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

Kaydel gets down on the floor to avoid the smoke.

KAYDEL  
Poe!

Still no answer.

Kaydel, through teary, stinging eyes looks up and sees Poe's  
ship is halway between the first and second floors.

She crawls her way to the stairs but they've collapsed.

She turns and sees metal pipe hanging down from the second  
floor. She crawls over to it and grabs a hold of it.

She SCREAMS.

The pipe is burning hot.

KAYDEL  
Come on!

She grabs hold of the pipe again and starts to pull herself  
up. She SCREAMS every with almost every pull. Blisters form on  
her now bright red hands.

She finally makes it to the second floor and climbs up.

She crawls along the floor until she gets to the collapsed  
stairwell. The ship is on the other side.

Kaydel stands up and is almost immediately overtaken by the  
smoke but still she takes a few steps back and while coughing  
uncontrollably she makes a run for it and jumps over the  
collapsed stairwell and lands on top of the ship.

She opens the hatch taken skin off her palms from the heat of  
the metal.

Inside, Poe lies unconscious.

Kaydel jumps down and wraps her arms around Poe under his arms  
and pulls.

He won't budge.

Part of the second floor collapses around the ship. It shifts  
its position.

KAYDEL  
Will somebody please help me!

Kaydel tries again. Poe only moves a little this time.

KAYDEL  
(whimpering)  
Help me.

Kaydel is about to give Poe one last tug when another arm  
grabs a hold of Poe. Kaydel turns and sees â€“ it's Zahn, who  
thinking clearly and calmly, has her dress gloves on.

ZAHN  
Today, soldier, and quickly.

They both pull and manage to remove Poe from the wreckage.

 

EXT. JINDU BUILDING â€“ POE CRASH SITE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Kaydel and Zahn comes bursting through the door coughing and  
gagging while dragging Poe between them.

Limahl stands next to a medical crew who have a medical  
capsule all ready.

LIMAHL  
That's one tough pilot.

KAYDEL  
You have no idea.

ZAHN  
I think we all do, now, my dear.

They carry Poe over to the medical capsule and load him onto  
it.

Zahn turns to Limahl.

ZAHN  
Can you fly one of our shuttles?

LIMAHL  
I can fly anything. Why?

ZAHN  
Take a shuttle and rendezvous with  
the Resistance. Tell them we'll be  
there as soon as we can.

KAYDEL  
You mean . . .

ZAHN  
Yes, my dear. The Empire is going  
to war.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. SPACE â€“ PLANET VENEER

Far off in the distance is the FIRST ORDER SHIPYARD orbiting  
the planet VENEER. The shipyard is being orbited by: (1)  
TWENTY FOUR RESURGENT-CLASS STAR DESTROYERS, (2) SIXTEEN  
MAXIMA-A CLASS HEAVY CRUISERS, (3) FIVE LANCER-CLASS FRIGATES,  
and (4) FIVE DISSIDENT-CLASS LIGHT CRUISERS.

From out of hyperspace the Resistance fleet arrives. It  
consists of: (1) SEVEN MC80A STAR CRUISERS, including ACKBAR,  
A MODIFIED MC80A STAR CRUISER last seen at the Battle of  
Endor; (2) FOUR GR-75 MEDIUM TRANSPORTS; (3) 10 CORELLIAN  
CORVETTES; (4) SIX BRAHA'TOK-CLASS GUNSHIPS; and (5) TWO  
NEBULON-C ESCORT FRIGATES.

The Resistance fleet also contains the following squadrons:  
RED (14 X-WINGS); GREEN (14 A-WINGS); GOLD (10 Y-WINGS); GRAY  
(12 B-WINGS); BLUE (11 B/SF-17 HEAVY BOMBERS).

 

INT. SUPREMACY BRIDGE - SPACE

Admiral Graves stands at the bridge's window and turns to  
Captain Forrest.

CAPTAIN FORREST  
The Resistance fleet has arrived.  
Our former Supreme Leader appears  
to have been correct in his  
estimation.

Admiral Graves turns back to the window.

ADMIRAL GRAVES  
Order the crews to their ships.

CAPTAIN FORREST  
Yes, sir.

ADMIRAL GRAVES  
But hold back the reserve crews.

CAPTAIN FORREST  
Yes, sir.

 

INT. ACKBAR BRIDGE - SPACE

A Resistance Controller turns away from his screen and calls  
out to Admiral Rumgal, quite excited. The Admiral, along with  
Admiral D'Acy and Admiral Statura, rushes over to the  
controller.

RESISTANCE CONTROLLER #1  
Admiral, we've got forty First  
Order ships orbiting the shipyard,  
including twenty-four Star  
Destroyers.

ADMIRAL RUMGAL  
We're outnumbered and out gunned.

Another Resistance Controller turns from their screen and  
addresses the Admirals.

RESISTANCE CONTROLLER #2  
Admiral, more First Order ships  
inbound. They're coming in behind  
us, sir.

ADMIRAL STATURA  
How many?

RESISTANCE CONTROLLER #2  
Two Dreadnaughts, sir.

ADMIRAL RUMGAL  
And it appears we're also out of  
luck.

 

EXT. SPACE â€“ THE RESISTANCE FLEET

The Karrion and the Resolute come out of hyperspace behind the  
Resistance fleet.

 

INT. SUPREMACY BRIDGE - SPACE

ADMIRAL GRAVES  
This will be all too easy.

CAPTAIN FORREST  
Perhaps they'll surrender, sir.

ADMIRAL GRAVES  
I don't plan on giving them that  
luxury, Captain. Order our fleet to  
move in.

CAPTAIN FORREST  
Yes, sir.

Captain Forrest begins to walk away when a First Order  
Communications Technician stands up.

COMMUNICATIONS TECHNICIAN  
Sir, there's a message coming from  
the Karrion.

ADMIRAL GRAVES  
Put it through.

COMMUNICATIONS TECHNICIAN  
No, sir, it's being directed to the  
Resistance.

Admiral Graves turns to the technician, fuming.

ADMIRAL GRAVES  
WHAT?

 

INT. ACKBAR BRIDGE - SPACE

RESISTANCE COMMUNICATIONS TECH  
Amirals, there's a message coming  
in.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
From where?

RESISTANCE COMMUNICATIONS TECH  
From one of the Dreadnaughts, sir.

The three Admirals give each other a look of surprise.

ADMIRAL RUMGAL  
Put it through.

A HOLOGRAPHIC IMAGE of CAPTAIN TILLON appears.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
This is Captain Tillon of the  
Imperial Navy. May we be of some  
assistance?

No one on the bridge knows what to make of this.

ADMIRAL STATURA  
Captain, is this a joke?

CAPTAIN TILLON  
I can assure you that it is not.

ADMIRAL RUMGAL  
Captain, I don't know why you're  
doing this but we owe you our  
gratitude.

CAPTAIN TILLON  
Let's just say it's in both our  
interests.

ADMIRAL RUMGAL  
Begin coordinating with the RSF and  
Wookiees and get those transports  
down on the planet! Brown Leader,  
protect those transports!

 

INT. BROWN LEADER COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

BROWN LEADER  
Copy that, all units provide cover  
fire and engage any enemy fighters.

 

EXT. VENEER ORBIT - CONTINUOUS

The Resistance Transports break away from the fleet and begin  
their descent with Brown Squadron, a mix of X-wings and A-  
wings, escorting the ships. The RSF and Wookiee transport  
ships cross the path of the Resistance fleet and begin  
following the Resistance transports.

 

INT. ACKBAR - CONTINUOUS

ADMIRAL RUMGAL  
This is it. All wings, engage! May  
the Force be with us.

 

EXT. VENEER ORBIT - CONTINUOUS

Several squads of Resistance fighters head into an armada of  
TIE fighters as the area erupts into a fierce dogfight ensues  
in and around the giant Rebel cruisers.

The Karrion and Resolute begin blasting away at the nearest  
Star Destroyers as their anti-aircraft cannons begin firing  
away at the swarming TIE fighters.

 

EXT. SKY ABOVE THE CITADEL - CONTINUOUS

BROWN LEADER  
All transports, make a pass around  
the perimeter and prepare for  
landing. All units keep your eyes  
open for those fighters.

BROWN FIVE  
This is Brown Five, I've got  
nothing on my scanners.

BROWN LEADER  
They're out there.

As the transport ships and their escorts pass over a large  
area of clouds a large wing of TIE fighters pop out of the  
clouds behind them and open fire.

 

INT. BROWN THREE COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

BROWN THREE  
They're coming up from-

The cockpit erupts.

 

INT. BROWN LEADER COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

BROWN LEADER  
All transports begin emergency  
landing procedures. All units break  
off and engage those fighters.

 

EXT. SKY ABOVE THE CITADEL - CONTINUOUS

The Resistance escorts break off and the TIE fighters take the  
bait and engage them as the transport ships take evasive  
maneuvers.

 

EXT. VENEER ORBIT - CONTINUOUS

As the battle continues the Millennium Falcon comes out of  
hyperspace.

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

The cockpit is lit up from the ongoing explosions happening  
around the ship.

REY  
We're no good up here. Let's get  
down to the planet.

Chewie barks back affirmatively.

 

EXT. VENEER ORBIT - CONTINUOUS

The Millennium Falcon veers off and heads towards the planet  
below.

As it passes over the shipyard the turbolasers pay no  
attention to the ship and it passes by unmolested.

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON COCKPIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

REY  
They didn't try to fire on us.

THREEPIO  
Let's consider ourselves lucky  
then.

REY  
It doesn't make any sense, though.

THREEPIO  
Perhaps they want us to land?

REY  
That's . . .

Rey is suddenly lost in thought.

YODA (V.O.)  
Be mindful of the will of the  
Force. To achieve balance,  
influence those around you, it can.

REY  
Let's go.

 

EXT. VENEER ORBIT - CONTINUOUS

The Millennium Falcon continues on its course down to the  
planet.

 

EXT. SOUTHERN FOREST CLEARING - CONTINUOUS

A large clearing in the forest south of The Citadel. The RSF  
transports are maki

Off in the distance to the east, above the tree line, the  
WOOKIE TRANSPORT SHIPS can be seen landing.

 

INT. BLUE LEADER'S B/SF-17 HEAVY BOMBER - CONTINUOUS

BLUE LEADER  
This is Blue Leader, all units set  
up for your first bombing run. Only  
use half your payload per target.  
Should be enough to take out a  
single target.

INSERT IMAGE: Blue Three cockpit.

BLUE THREE  
Copy that, Blue Leader

BACK TO SCENE

BLUE LEADER  
I've got Star Destroyer at mark 245  
76\. Activate your magnetic seals  
and electromagnetic plates.

Blue Leader's Flight Engineer works his controls on the  
instrument panel.

BLUE LEADER'S FLIGHT ENGINEER  
Magnetic seal activated.  
Electromagnetic plates online, sir.

BLUE LEADER  
Approaching target. Open the bomb  
bay doors.

Blue Leader's Bombardier presses a button on her controller  
and the bomb bay doors below open.

BLUE LEADER'S BOMBARDIER  
Bomb bay doors open, sir.

BLUE LEADER  
Half load, deploy!

BLUE LEADER BOMBARDIER  
Roger, deploying half load!

 

EXT. BLUE LEADER'S B/SF-17 HEAVY BOMBER - CONTINUOUS

Several hundred proton bombs fall out the open bomb bay doors  
as the bomber flies over the Star Destroyer.

BLUE TWO  
This is Blue Two, we've lost Blue  
Leader. Assuming command. All units  
prepare for your second bombing  
run.

 

EXT. SOUTHERN FOREST CLEARING - DAY

The GUNGAN GRAND ARMY are off-loading their forces and KAADU  
MOUNTS.

Off in the distance to the east, above the tree line, the  
WOOKIE TRANSPORT SHIPS can be seen landing.

The Millennium FALCON comes into view and lands.

The FALCON'S RAMP comes down and Rey and Chewie comes walking  
down followed by C-3PO and ARTOO.

Rey turns to the droids.

REY  
You two stay with the ship.

Artoo replies affirmatively and turns around and heads back up  
the ramp.

A GUNGAN comes riding up to Rey and Chewie on his KAADU which  
is decorated with HUGE TITAVIAN FEATHERS. He holds a PERSONAL  
ENERGY SHIELD in one hand and holds the reins of his KAADU  
with the other. This is the GUNGAN GENERAL LOH-TA (â€œLoh-Taâ€�).

Loh-Ta points to Rey and Chewie.

LOH-TA  
Yousa wit da resistance?

REY  
Yes, we are. Thank you for coming.

Loh-Ta nods respectfully and then looks at Chewie.

LOH-TA  
Yous people landed over dalee. Not  
far

Loh-Ta points at Rey.

LOH-TA  
Your people landed on the other  
side. Too far per yousa. Yousa can  
come wit us. Ride wit mesa.

Rey turns to Chewie.

REY  
Perhaps it is best for you to be  
with your people.  
(Chewie responds with  
concern)  
I'll see you inside.

Rey gives Chewie a hug and Chewie responds in kind.

REY  
I WILL see you inside.

Rey walks over to Loh-Ta and he extends a hand lifting Rey  
onto his KAADU.

Loh-Ta uses the reins to get his KAADU moving.

ANGLE ON: Chewie looks on with concern.

EXPAND DOLLY SHOT ON: Loh-Ta and Rey head off towards the  
other GUNGANS gather.

PULL-BACK ON: Chewie continues watching Rey leave. For a brief  
moment he can be seen being all alone then C-3PO walks into  
view.

THREEPIO  
I'm sure Miss Rey will be all  
right. After all, she is quite  
capable.  
(turns to leave then turns  
back)  
For a human.

Threepio turns and walks towards the Millennium Falcon as  
Chewie turns the other direction and heads off to meet the  
Wookiees.

 

EXT. EDGE OF SOUTHERN FOREST â€“ DAY

The GUNGAN GRAND ARMY, riding on the backs of their KAADU  
MOUNTS, slowly approach the edge of the forest. Their numbers  
are large and they are packed in tightly resulting in a large  
number of rows that are now very wide.

The Gungans carry their BOOMAS (spherical, grenade-like energy  
weapons) in sacks attached to the belt around their waist that  
also holds a holstered ATLATL (one-handed Gungan throwing  
device).

Holstered into the side of their saddles are their  
ELECTROPOLES (a close quarter electric melee weapon).

In one hand they hold their PERSONAL ENERGY SHIELDS while  
holding onto the reins of their Kaadu with the other.

Out in front is GENERAL LOH-TA. Riding with him, and holding  
onto him with one arm, is Rey.

Loh-Ta looks out at the Citadel and MAKES a SOUND OF CONCERN.  
He turns to Rey.

LOH-TA  
Those big wangzappers. Slowen but  
powerful. Wesa too easy a target  
been disa big.

Loh-Ta turns his Kaadu around to face the Grand Army.

LOH-TA  
Spread out! Maken lines more long!  
Nosa more den dee deep!

The SOUND of GUNGANS REPEATING what Loh-Ta said can be heard  
as the Army spreads itself out.

LOH-TA  
(softly)  
Nosa room on ships per Fambaas or  
Falumpasets. Nosa room per shield  
generators. Many will die.

REY  
What of the Wookiees?

LOH-TA  
When timen right, daysa attacken.

REY  
How will they know when the time  
is right?

Loh-Ta squints at Rey.

LOH-TA  
Yousa sure yousa're a warrior?

Rey pulls out her LIGHTSABER.

LOH-TA  
Yousa plansa of bashen themsa over  
da headen?

Rey IGNITES BOTH BLADES of her POLESABER.

LOH-TA  
Hmmmm. Wesa'll see.

Loh-Ta looks around and sees the Army has finished spreading  
itself out. They now form a very long line that goes three  
mounted Gungans deep.

LOH-TA  
WESA GOS TO FIGHT!

The GUNGAN ARMY CHEERS in AGREEMENT

LOH-TA  
WESA GOS TO WIN!

The GUNGAN ARMY CHEERS AGAIN in AGREEMENT

Loh-Ta turns to Rey.

LOH-TA  
Now da timen.

Rey nods.

Loh-Ta raises his shield up high.

LOH-TA  
READY!

The GUNGAN ARMY gives off a RALLY CRY.

INSERT IMAGE: Looking down from one end of the front line to  
the other and, starting at the far end, the frame is filled  
with the Kaadu lowering their heads, eyes front, and  
stretching their necks out until the closest Kaadu's head  
fills the entire frame. The Kaadu ready themselves for the run  
of their lives.

LOH-TA  
Steady . . .

INSERT IMAGE: Loh-Ta's Kaadu digs its feet into the ground.

LOH-TA  
Steady . . .

INSERT IMAGE: A PUSH-IN on the face of Loh-Ta's Kaadu, its  
pupils slowly dilating.

LOH-TA  
Steady . . .

INSERT IMAGE: TRACKING LEFT SHOT looking out towards the  
Southern Forest from behind the First Order forces along the  
Upper Battlement also showing the fully occupied trenches down  
on the ground.

Loh-Ta raises his shield high.

LOH-TA  
To victory!

Loh-Ta and Rey and the GRAND GUNGAN ARMY take off out of the  
forest.

 

INT. CONTROL ROOM TOWER â€“ DAY

Captain Ghant turns from looking out the window to Lieutenant  
Logan.

COLONEL GHANT  
Give the order: fire at will.

LIEUTENANT LOGAN  
Yes, sir.

Lieutenant Logan walks over to a communications panel and  
speaks into it.

LIEUTENANT LOGAN  
Southern wall forces you may fire  
at will. I repeat, fire at will.

Lieutenant Logan walks back over and joins Captain Ghant at  
the window.

 

EXT. THE CITADEL SOUTHERN FIELD â€“ DAY

The GRAND GUNGAN ARMY races across the field on their Kaadu  
leaving a TRAIL OF DUST behind them.

INSERT IMAGE: The First Order forces in the first defensive  
trenches open fire.

The BLASTER BOLTS BOUNCE OFF THE GUNGAN PERSONAL SHIELDS as  
the Kaadu race across the field.

INSERT IMAGE: The LARGE BLASTER CANNONS from the UPPER  
BATTLEMENT open fire.

Most of the shots miss but those that don't send Gungans and  
Kaadu flying through the air.

 

INT. CONTROL ROOM TOWER â€“ DAY

Captain Ghant turns to Lieutenant Logan.

COLONEL GHANT  
Tell them to shoot the mounts.

LIEUTENANT LOGAN  
Sir?

COLONEL GHANT  
The mounts! Those creatures they're

riding. Tell them to shoot the mounts!

Lieutenant Logan walks over to a communications panel and  
speaks into it.

LIEUTENANT LOGAN  
Southern wall forces, shoot the  
mounts. I repeat, shoot the mounts.

 

EXT. THE CITADEL SOUTHERN FIELD â€“ DAY

The GRAND GUNGAN ARMY is half way across the field to the  
first trenches. The BLASTER FIRE from the LARGE BLASTER  
CANNONS continues to mostly miss the fast moving army leaving  
behind large craters in the field.

INSERT IMAGE: The First Order forces in the first defensive  
trenches stop firing, lower their aim, and then continue  
firing.

 

EXT. THE CITADEL CENTRAL FIELD â€“ CONTINUOUS

From out of the forest the Wookiee forces begin their assault.  
The ground forces, including Chewie and Tarfful, come riding  
in on BOLOTAURS, a large, fast and agile, long-necked  
reptilian creature native to Kashyyyk.

Flying above them are two wings of FLUTTERCRAFT. These  
Fluttercraft are of an updated design than what was used  
during the Clone Wars and have had their front propellar  
removed and replaced with TWO FORWARD CANNONS and on top the  
single rotar system has been replaced by a co-axial system.

The two wings go in separate directions, one to the southern  
field and one towards the eastern field.

 

EXT. THE CITADEL - CONTINUOUS

Each of the giant doors open revealing AT-M6's standing ready  
behind them. AT-ST's come running out in front of the AT-M6's  
as the metal behemoths slowly begin their advance.

 

EXT. THE CITADEL EASTERN FIELD â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Resistance forces come flying out of the forest and  
through the tall grass in several rows of SPEEDERS. Behind  
them, ground troops begin their advance.

The stormtroopers in the eastern trenches and on the upper  
battlement are engaged in fighting the Wookiee forces.

 

INT. A VACANT ROOM - THE CITADEL â€“ CONTINUOUS

The children are huddled around BB-8 and Finn who is still  
unconscious.

Lara goes up to Finn and places her hand on his face.

LARA  
Finn?

Finn starts to come to.

LARA  
Finn, we need you to wake up.

Finn opens his eyes and looks around startled.

FINN  
What's going on? Where are we?

LARA  
Safe but the fighting has started.

FINN  
The Resistance is here?

Lara nods.

Finn gets up and grimaces from the wound.

He walks over to a window and looks out.

FINN  
Oh, this doesn't look good at all.  
We need to do something.

Lara walks up to Finn.

LARA  
Maybe they need a diversion?

Lara pulls the detonator switch from Finn's belt and holds it  
up to him.

Finn takes the detonator switch and looks at it and nods.

FINN  
Okay.  
(indicating)  
Everybody get into the corner.

The children move to the corner and huddle together, eyes  
shut. Finn kneels down in front of them. He holds up the  
detonator switch, flips off the safety, and hovers his thumb  
over the button.

A few seconds go by.

The children open their eyes and see Finn is hesitating. His  
breathing is heavy. He can't do it.

Lara puts her hand over Finn's and drops Rose's necklace into  
it.

LARA  
She's already gone.

Finn takes a deep breath and nods and pulls Lara close to him  
and closes his eyes. The children close their eyes as well and  
press together.

Finn presses the detonator button.

A SERIES OF SHOTS

\- The Crystal Chambers Room explodes.

\- The explosion rips through the Children of Ren area.

\- The children get in closer to Finn as they SCREAM from being  
rocked by the explosion.

\- A hallway is destroyed in the explosion.

\- The explosion reaches the upper battlement on the southern  
side shooting flames out and knocking troopers into the air.

\- The stormtroopers firing on the Gungans stop for a moment  
and turn around to see the explosion. The Gungans and Rey take  
advantage of this brief moment and charge into the trench.

 

EXT. THE CITADEL SOUTHERN FIELD â€“ CONTINUOUS

In the trench Rey dispatches two nearby stormtroopers and then  
looks up at the Citadel.

REY  
Finn! You're alive!

Loh-Ta slams his electropole into the gut of a stormtrooper  
and then uses the electropole to fling the trooper at other  
nearby stormtroopers knocking them down. He then advances on  
them with the other Gungans.

Rey sees a door to one of the trench tunnel doors open and  
just as a stormtrooper exits the door she thrusts her  
polesaber blade into his chest taking out the stormtrooper and  
the one behind him.

In the trenches, stormtroopers fire their weapons while the  
dish-like ray guns fire as explosions erupt around them.  
Above the trenches a gun tower is hit by blaster fire from a  
Fluttercraft and instantly explodes. A Gungan booma hits a  
nearby ray gun instantly disabling it.

A small group of Gungans, now armed with stormtrooper blaster  
rifles and protected by the lead Gungan's personal shield,  
make their way through a trench tunnel firing at the  
retreating stormtroopers.

A pair of stormtroopers wait on either side of a closed tunnel  
door. The door opens, they ready themselves, and fire at the  
body of a stormtrooper that is thrown out. Gungans immediately  
come running out taking the stormtroopers by surprise. Nearby  
stormtroopers open fire at the Gungans who start firing back.  
Several Gungans fall before the stormtroopers are overtaken.

Chewie advances on a trench on his bolotaur. He fires his  
bowcaster into the trench while his mount bites down on a  
nearby stormtrooper, shakes him side to side, and then tosses  
the bad tasting trooper away.

A Fluttercraft comes flying across the upper battlement firing  
its cannon at the remaining troopers. The pilot pulls back and  
the craft hovers as the cannons are aimed at the nearest  
turbolaser. A few blasts of the cannons and the turbolaser  
blows up taking a few personnel with it. The pilot banks his  
Fluttercraft and takes off.

An AT-ST comes up to a trench and starts firing on the  
helpless Gungans below when a Bolotaur and his Wookiee rider  
slam into the AT-ST knocking it on its side. The Wookiee  
throws an explosive device onto the AT-ST and rides off.  
Seconds later, it explodes.

 

EXT. THE CITADEL EASTERN FIELD â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Resistance speeder forces begin firing towards the eastern  
trenchs. The BLASTER BOLTS FLY THROUGH THE TALL GRASS IGNITING  
THE FIELD.

Smoke begins to fill the sky.

Stormtroopers in the first trenches are knocked backwards from  
the blaster fire from the oncoming speederbikes. The remaining  
stormtroopers turn and start firing.

The large turbolasers open fire towards the oncoming  
Resistance launching several speederbikes tumbling through the  
air sending their riders upward and outward like rag dolls.

A Resistance Heavy Trooper kneels and lines up a shot with  
their rocket launcher and launches a rocket that flies through  
the air and takes out one of the large turbolasers sending  
nearby personnel flying.

Resistance troopers make their way across the burning field  
keeping low and taking shots whenever they can.

AT-ST's start their assault on the Resistance troopers as  
Fluttercraft swoop in behind and blast the AT-ST's leaving  
behind burning hulks of metal on spindly legs.

Resistance troopers crawl across the ground avoiding the now  
smoke filled field while above them, their shadows through the  
smoke making them appear like giant monsters, the M6's lumber  
across towards the field.

A speederbike approaches the first trench, dodging fire from a  
group of stormtroopers. As the rider and their passenger get  
close the rider swings the speederbike to the left and jumps  
with their passenger sending the now sideways speederbike into  
the group of stormtroopers knocking them backwards.

Resistance troopers crawl across the ground avoiding the now  
smoke filled field while above them, their shadows through the  
smoke making them appear like giant monsters, the M6's lumber  
across towards the field.

Behind the troops the remaining Fluttercraft race through the  
sky.

The Resistance troopers aim their weapons through the smoke  
filled sky as explosions erupt all around them. They are  
nervous. They grip their weapons tight. Their teeth clenched.

A Fluttercraft pilot is hit by incoming fire and slumps over  
dead. The Fluttercraft's passenger, unable to gain control of  
the aircraft, looks downward and sees that he's above an AT-M6  
and leaps out and lands on top of the AT-M6. The Wookiee  
warrior runs towards the front of the metal beast, while  
dodging fire, pulls out a timed explosive device, and slams it  
down onto the top of the cockpit. Blaster fire hits the  
Wookiee and his limp body falls wayside. Second later the  
cockpit of the AT-M6 explodes causing it to fall over onto its  
side.

Fluttercraft fly along the trenches blasting away at the  
attacking troopers below. Bodies of the unfortunate fly into  
the air as surviving troopers continue their attack.

An AT-M6 fires and hits a Fluttercraft ripping it in half and  
sending both pieces into a fiery spin.

General Ematt and another trooper are leaning against a downed  
speeder.

GENERAL EMATT  
This is Ground Leader, we need air  
support. I repeat we need air  
support now!

 

INT. ACKBAR BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

Admiral Rumgal listens to General Ematt.

ADMIRAL RUMGAL  
Roger that, Ground Leader. Blue  
Seven take the rest of your squad  
down to the planet and provide air  
support.

 

INT. BLUE SEVEN COCKPIT (B/SF-17 HEAVY BOMBER) - CONTINUOUS

BLUE SEVEN PILOT  
This is Blue Seven. I copy that.  
Blue squadron, form up and follow  
my lead.

 

EXT. THE CITADEL EASTERN FIELD â€“ CONTINUOUS

The fierce battle on the grassy plains of Veneer rages on.  
The AT-M6's continue their slow, steady assault, firing their  
blasters blindly through the smoke as they lumber ever onward.

General Ematt and the Resistance trooper are still leaning  
against the down speeder. They take shots when they can.

BLUE SEVEN PILOT  
Ground Leader, this is Blue Seven.  
We are on approach. Pull your men  
back if you can. This is going to  
be a big one.

GENERAL EMATT  
Roger that, Blue Seven.

 

EXT. SKY ABOVE THE CITADEL - CONTINUOUS

The six B/SF-17 heavy bombers of Blue Squadron come flying  
through the clouds and approach the Citadel.

 

INT. BLUE SEVEN COCKPIT (B/SF-17 HEAVY BOMBER) - CONTINUOUS

BLUE SEVEN PILOT  
Blue 8 and 9 you're with me. We'll  
be taking the Southern side. The  
rest form up and make your approach  
along the Eastern side.

BLUE TEN PILOT (V.O.)  
(through intercom)  
Roger that, Blue Seven.

 

EXT. SKY ABOVE THE CITADEL - CONTINUOUS

The six ship split up into two groups of three.

Blue Seven and the other two bombers make their approach.

The ANTI-AIR CANNONS line up their shot.

All three bombers open their bomb bay doors.

The ANTI-AIR CANNONS open fire at Blue Seven.

Blue Seven is hit several times.

INSERT IMAGE: The front gunner area inside of Blue Seven  
explodes. The Bombardier is caught in the explosion. The  
burning body plummets to the bottom.

Blue Eight and Blue Nine unleash their payload as Blue Seven  
veers off.

The Proton Bombs explode across the closest two trenches to  
the Citadel and take out three of the four AT-M6's.

A SERIES OF SHOTS â€“ THE LAST FLIGHT OF BLUE 7

FOLLOWING SHOT ON: BLUE 7 (B/SF-17 heavy bomber) leaves TRAILS  
OF SMOKE behind it as it banks to the left and heads towards  
the ANTI-AIR CANNONS.

ANGLE ON: An ANTI-AIR CANNON firing. The cannon gunners work  
furiously trying to target the bomber. Nearby personnel look  
upward, fixated on the incoming ship.

FOLLOWING SHOT ON: BLUE 7 (B/SF-17 heavy bomber) continues on  
its path banking left and right trying to avoid the INCOMING  
BLASTER FIRE from the ANTI-AIR CANNONS.

ANGLE ON: An ANTI-AIR CANNON firing.

ANGLE ON: AN ANTI-AIR CANNON BLAST hits BLUE 7 (B/SF-17 heavy  
bomber) causing even more smoke to trail out from the ship.

ANGLE ON: In a trench ground Resistance forces look up and  
their eyes follow the smoking bomber on its trajectory.

ANGLE ON: An ANTI-AIR CANNON ceasing fire. The gunners and  
other personnel take off running.

PUSH-IN ON: Captain Ghant and Lieutenant Logan stare in horror  
as Blue 7, reflected between them in the Control Room window,  
makes its approach. Behind them the control room personnel  
begin to leave their stations and run.

WIDE ARC SHOT ON: BLUE 7 (B/SF-17 heavy bomber), now leaving  
LONG HUGE TRAILS OF SMOKE, is in the final seconds of its last  
flight.

PUSH-IN ON: The Blue 7 Pilot, his face and hair are blown back  
by the wind coming through the cockpits shattered window,  
slowly closes his eyes.

WIDE ON: BLUE 7 (B/SF-17 heavy bomber) crashes into The  
Citadel and the SCREEN GOES WHITE for a BRIEF SECOND and then  
the SOUND of an ENORMOUS EXPLOSION is HEARD. As the scene  
comes back into focus we see the WHOLE FACILITY ENTRANCE SIDE  
ERUPTING IN A GIANT FIREBALL.

ANGLE ON: In the Control Room Captain Ghant and Lieutenant  
Logan make a run for it as their world turns a BRIGHT WHITE.

ANGLE ON: The Control Room Section of The Citadel EXPLODES  
UPWARD. The Control Room Section WINDOW EXPLODES OUTWARD  
TOWARDS US.

ANGLE ON: The Main Entryway Doors comes FLYING OFF.

WIDE ARC SHOT ON: The burning, smoking facility entrance side  
showing floors exposed as debris falls to the ground.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - CONTINUOUS

Threepio and Artoo stand outside the ship listening to the  
battle taking place off in the distance. A LARGE EXPLOSION in  
HEARD coming from the battle.

THREEPIO  
Did you hear that? I don't like  
the sound of that at all. I think  
we've lost.  
(Artoo responds)  
Do something? Do what?

Artoo turns around and heads up the exit ramp into the ship.

THREEPIO  
Where are you going? R2-D2, come  
back here!

Threepio follows Artoo up the ramp.

 

INT. HALLWAY â€“ MILLENNIUM FALCON â€“ CONTINUOUS

Threepio enters the ship. Artoo closes the door behind  
Threepio and starts rolling towards the cockpit.

THREEPIO  
R2-D2, what has gotten into you?

Threepio follows Artoo.

THREEPIO  
You can't possibly expect us to get  
involved.  
(Artoo responds)  
Yes, I know we've always been  
involved but never have I  
volunteered for self-destruction!

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON COCKPIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

Artoo comes rolling in and hooks himself up to the cannon  
targeting computer he's been working. Threepio enters right  
behind him.

THREEPIO  
Seriously, Artoo, we don't even  
have working weapons. What would  
you have us do?  
(Artoo reponds)  
You've been saying that for oh I  
don't know how long.  
(Artoo responds)  
No one is expecting anything from  
us. Plus, Miss Rey specifically  
stated for us to stay with the  
ship.  
(Artoo responds)  
Sarcasm isn't necessary.

Threepio sits in the pilots chair.

THREEPIO  
We'd be better off just sitting  
here and waiting. There's nothing  
we can do.  
(Artoo responds)

Threepio looks and sees that he is in the pilot seat.

THREEPIO  
It's much more comfortable than  
standing.  
(Artoo responds)  
Oh, blow it out your circuits!

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. THE CITADEL SOUTHERN FIELD â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Gungans and Rey are pressed against the side of the trench  
as a hail of blaster fire comes out of each of the tunnel  
entrances. Rey pokes her head up and sees the way to the next  
trench is currently clear. Rey jumps up and dashes quickly to  
the other trench and jumps in. Rey lands in the trench and  
turns to her left.

One of the stormtroopers in the trench turns and notices Rey.

STORMTROOPER  
Hey! Over here! Get her!

They all turn their weapons to Rey.

Rey JUMPS INTO A LIGHTNING FAST SPIN ATTACK. SHE TEARS UP THE  
STORMTROOPERS as she passes.

Rey comes out of her SPIN ATTACK with A FLIP and LANDS and  
turns around to view the damage. We QUICKLY PUSH-IN TO REY and  
if there was a picture to be used for a motivational poster  
for the word determination the look on this woman's face at  
this time would be that picture.

INSERT REY'S POV: All throughout the trench the STORMTROOPER  
BODY PARTS come falling down.

Rey jumps out of the trench.

Rey walks towards another trench when she suddenly stops. She  
turns and slowly looks up.

Rey, appearing so very small, stands in front of an AT-M6. The  
AT-M6's head lowers towards her.

Inside the AT-M6 cockpit is the AT-M6 PILOT, CO-PILOT, and  
FIRST ORDER COLONEL. THE AT-M6 PILOT turns to the FIRST ORDER  
COLONEL.

AT-M6 PILOT  
Sir, there's someone in front of  
us.

FIRST ORDER COLONEL  
What?

Rey raises her RIGHT HAND and SPREADS HER FINGER APART.

The FIRST ORDER COLONEL looks puzzled.

FIRST ORDER COLONEL  
What is she doing? Just shoot her  
already.

STORMTROOPERS climb out of a nearby trench and begin running  
towards Rey.

Rey in SLOW-MOTION goes down on one knee and SLAMS HER OPEN  
PALMED RIGHT HAND INTO THE GROUND.

The GROUND UNDERNEATH the STORMTROOPERS ERUPTS into TINY  
FISSURES and the STORMTROOPERS GO FLYING BACKWARDS.

The AT-M6 LEAPS SEVERAL FEET INTO THE AIR and COMES DOWN HEAD  
FIRST in front of Rey causing her to be engulfed in a CLOUD OF  
DUST.

Rey SLOWLY walks out of the CLOUD OF DUST and over to the HEAD  
of the AT-M6 and CUTS ITS LASER CANNONS IN HALF with her  
LIGHTSABER.

Rey looks up into the AT-AT cockpit.

All THREE AT-M6 PERSONNEL look at Rey in shock.

Rey takes a step forward.

REY  
May I pass?

INSERT IMAGE: The AT-M6 PILOT and CO-PILOT look at each other  
and then back at Rey NODDING their heads enthusiastically.

Rey starts walking around the AT-M6.

The FIRST ORDER COLONEL looks dumbfounded at his men.

FIRST ORDER COLONEL  
Don't just stand there! Go get her!

The PILOT and CO-PILOT turn and give him a look.

The FIRST ORDER COLONEL relents.

FIRST ORDER COLONEL  
It was only a suggestion.

Rey walks past the AT-M6 as STORMTROOPERS approach from the  
other side of the AT-M6.

Rey, without looking, raises her left hand towards the AT-M6  
and it falls over onto the approaching STORMTROOPERS.

The ground forces have begun entering the Citadel at the  
exploded front entrance.

Rey runs up to the entrance and stops. Something comes over  
her.

KYLO (V.O.)  
Leave or you die.

Rey walks up to Chewie who stands by the Citadel entrance and  
grabs his arm causing him to turn around.

REY  
I have to go.

Chewie is taken aback and shakes his head. He doesnâ€™t like  
this.

REY  
I know where he is. I have to go  
and find him.

Chewie objects.

REY  
Iâ€™ll be all right. I promise.

Rey stands on her toes and leans in and Chewie lowers his head  
as Rey gives Chewie a kiss on the cheek.

REY  
I promise. Now go and help Finn.

Rey runs over to A NEARBY SPEEDERBIKE and hops on. As it ROARS  
TO LIFE Chewie takes something out of his pouch and throws it  
at the bike.

THE SPEEDERBIKE takes off with Rey just as A SMALL TRACKING  
DEVICE lands and sticks to the back of the bike. Chewie  
watches Rey leave for a few seconds then turns and runs up a  
nearby staircase.

 

EXT. VENEER ORBIT - SPACE

LIMAHL'S IMPERIAL SHUTTLE comes out of hyperspace as the  
battle rages on around the FIRST ORDER SHIPYARD and heads  
towards ACKBAR.

 

INT. ACKBAR BRIDGE - SPACE

A COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER signals Commander Shriv.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
Commander Shriv, we have an  
incoming message from an inbound  
Imperial Shuttle, sir.

Commander Shriv walks up to the Communications Officer's  
station.

COMMANDER SHRIV  
An Imperial Shuttle?

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
Yes, sir. They say they are part of  
Captain Dameron's team and  
requesting permission to land.

COMMANDER SHRIV  
Get a name, Officer.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
(into intercom)  
Imperial Shuttle, we are requesting  
your name.  
(a beat)  
Limahl, sir.

COMMANDER SHRIV  
Permission granted.

Commander Shriv walks over to Admiral D'Acy.

COMMANDER SHRIV  
Somebody from Captain Dameron's  
team just came back and they're  
flying an old Imperial Shuttle.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
Do we know who it is?

COMMANDER SHRIV  
Limahl, the pilot.

 

INT. ACKBAR HANGAR â€“ SPACE

LIMAHL'S IMPERIAL SHUTTLE comes in for a landing. The hangar  
is vacant all except for ONE B/SF-17 HEAVY BOMBER.

The SHUTTLE LANDS followed by ITS RAMP COMING DOWN.

Limahl exits the shuttle and heads towards the hangar exit  
passing the HEAVY BOMBER.

 

INT. HALLWAY â€“ THE CITADEL â€“ DAY

Finn and the children come running down the hallway with BB-8  
rolling fast behind them.

Trailing behind them are stormtroopers are in pursuit.

Finn and the group come around a corner and just as they are  
about the pass an open blast door the stormtroopers come  
around the corner and FIRE blindly at the group.

Finn, BB-8, and the children duck behind the blast door  
struts.

STORMTROOPER  
We have them in level twenty  
one area eighty seven.

Finn steps out and fires off a couple shots. A stormtrooper  
goes down.

Blaster fire hits the strut just as Finn steps back behind it.

LARA  
More are coming. If we stay here  
we'll be trapped.

More blaster fire hits the strut and the wall above the  
children.

FINN  
I know! I know!

Finn sticks out again and fires wildly at the stormtroopers.  
Two more go down.

FINN  
I'm trying to think of something.

Blaster fire almost hits BB-8. He beeps loudly at Finn.

FINN  
No, I am NOT taking my time!

Finn leans back and then sees the panel next to him. He  
punches some buttons. Nothing happens. Finn turns to Lara.

FINN  
Can you-

Blaster fire almost misses him. Finn turns and fires wildly  
again. Another stormtrooper down.

FINN  
I don't have the code for the  
panel. Can you guys somehow get  
these doors to close.

LARA  
Yes, but that's too slow.

Lara grabs Finn's blaster rifle, points it at the panel, and  
blasts it.

The blast doors begin to close.

Lara hands Finn back his blaster rifle.

LARA  
Much faster.

Finn starts to lead the group back down the hall while firing  
at the stormtroopers behind the closing blast doors.

FINN  
Let's go!

The stormtroopers try to get to the closing blast doors in  
time but are too late.

STORMTROOPERS  
Open the blast doors! Open the  
blast doors!

Finn and the group come to a T. Straight or right. Finn looks  
to the right, which is an empty hallway that eventually goes  
to the right, and then straight ahead, which is another empty  
hallway which eventually goes to the left. He nods straight  
ahead.

FINN  
This way.

Finn and the children come running down the hallway with BB-8  
rolling fast behind them. They pass a VERY LARGE AND HEAVILY  
SECURED DOOR, and arrive at a bank of turbolifts.

Finn is about to call for the turbolift when the door opens.

Inside the turbolift is Chewie and a General Ematt.

FINN  
Chewie!

Chewie BARKS back a greeting. General Ematt looks at the  
children.

GENERAL EMATT  
Who are they?

FINN  
We need to get them out of here!

GENERAL EMATT  
Yeah, okay. Listen we need to get  
to their central computer to force  
the emergency ventilation system of  
the shipyard to open.

FINN  
Central computer?

GENERAL EMATT  
It'll probably be in a heavily  
secured room.

FINN  
There's a door that's heavily  
sealed just down the hallway. That  
must be it. You get the children  
out and I'll take care of it.

RESISTANCE COMMANDER  
You sure?

FINN  
Get them out of here!

GENERAL EMATT  
Okay. Any idea how you're going to  
get the door open?

One of the children, A YOUNG BOY, walks up to Finn.

YOUNG BOY  
Mr. Finn?

Finn looks down at the boy.

FINN  
Yeah?

The boy pulls out an unused explosive device.

YOUNG BOY  
I felt you might need this later so  
I held onto it.

He hands it to Finn.

Finn shows it to the Resistance Commander.

FINN  
This is how. Now let's move! Come  
on, BB-8!

Finn and BB-8 run down the hallway as General Ematt takes the  
first load of kids down the turbolift.

 

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE THE CENTRAL TERMINAL ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Finn runs up to the door and places the explosive device dead  
center on the door. He then activates it.

FINN  
(to BB-8)  
This way!

Finn runs around the corner with BB-8 behind him. Once they're  
safe Finn pulls out the detonator switch and presses it.

The DOOR EXPLODES! Finn turns away from the explosion.

WIPE TO:

 

INT. ACKBAR BRIDGE - SPACE

Limahl enters the bridge and looks around. Chaos is  
everywhere. Veneer orbit outside the bridge windows is a  
gallery of BLASTER FIRE and EXPLOSIONS.

Limahl walks up to a preoccupied Admiral D'Acy.

LIMAHL  
Admiral.

Admiral D'Acy turns to Limahl and quickly looks concern.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
Where's everyone else? Where's  
Captain Dameron?

LIMAHL  
They're on their way, ma'am, and  
they're not coming alone.

 

INT. THE CENTRAL TERMINAL ROOM â€“ DAY

Finn stands at the bottom of a short set of stairs just inside  
the EXPLODED OPEN DOORWAY. The room itself is cavernous and  
round. The stairs lead to a walkway that spans the  
circumference of the room. Data banks line the wall all the  
way around. A central walkway leads from the stairs straight  
to THE CENTRAL TERMINAL, a LARGE COMPUTER STATION. There are  
two walkways that intersect with the middle of the central  
walkway, one at 135 degrees and one at 45 degrees. High up  
above the Central Terminal is A CONTROL ROOM OBSERVATION  
WINDOW that has ITS WINDOWS BLOWN OUT and SMOKE POURING IN.

Finn looks around and down the central walkway at the Central  
Terminal.

FINN  
This looks easy enough.

Finn looks down at BB-8.

FINN  
I'll be right back.

Finn starts making his way down the central walkway.

 

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE THE CENTRAL TERMINAL ROOM â€“ DAY

Lara is about to get onto the turbolift with Chewie and the  
last remaining children when she suddenly stops.

LARA  
Oh no.

She turns around and runs.

Chewie barks just as the door to the turbolift closes.

Lara runs back to the EXPLODED OPEN DOORWAY to the CENTRAL  
TERMINAL ROOM and steps just inside the doorway.

 

INT. THE CENTRAL TERMINAL ROOM â€“ DAY

Lara sees Finn walking down the central walkway and as he gets  
close to the Central Terminal, from under each of the  
walkways, the THREE REMAINING KNIGHTS OF REN climb up.

Finn is surrounded.

Lara looks worried but then it appears she's remembered  
something important.

Lara leans down to BB-8.

LARA  
(whispering)  
I'll be right back.

And she runs off.

 

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE THE CENTRAL TERMINAL ROOM â€“ DAY

Lara runs down the hallway as fast as her legs can take her to  
the point where we seem to be losing ground to her.

 

INT. THE CENTRAL TERMINAL ROOM â€“ DAY

Finn approaches the Central Terminal and begins looking for a  
way to open the shipyard reactor ventilation door.

Behind him the three Knights Of Ren slowly approach.

Finn continues working when suddenly, sensing something behind  
him, he stops and turns ONLY TO GET HIT IN THE HEAD BY THE  
STAFF OF OLDUS REN'S PIKESABER.

Finn is thrown to the floor. His BLASTER RIFLE goes over the  
side of the walkway and down into the darkness.

He attempts to get up but halfway is HIT IN THE CHEST BY  
XARRAM REN'S PIKESABER STAFF WHICH SENDS FINN FLYING INTO THE  
WALKWAY RAILING.

Oldus Ren walks up to Finn and slams his PIKESABER STAFF into  
Finn's gut.

Finn rolls over in pain.

Oldus Ren picks Finn up by his collar and THROWS FINN towards  
Varik and Xarram.

Oldus, Xarram, and Varik take turns HITTING FINN WITH THE  
STAFF OF THEIR PIKESABERS. Back and forth, back and forth Finn  
goes until finally he is knocked to the ground.

Finn, bloody and battered, crawls backwards on his back  
towards the Central Terminal.

The three Knights Of Ren come together, IGNITE THEIR  
PIKESABERS, and slowly approach.

LARA (O.S.)  
Wait!

The three Knights Of Ren turn around.

Lara stands behind them holding a TRAINING SABER. She IGNITES  
it.

LARA  
Our master sent me back to deal  
with this.

The three Knights Of Ren look at each other and then move out  
of the way for Lara.

Lara slowly walks past them and towards Finn who appears  
totally confused and shocked.

Lara stands over Finn and raises the TRAINING SABER.

FINN  
No, don't do this.

LARA  
It's what must be done.

Finn raises his hand up as if he could deflect the blow.

The three Knights Of Ren move behind Lara.

As Lara starts to bring the TRAINING SABER down SHE QUICKLY  
SPINS AND JUMPS BLINDINGLY FAST landing back down facing Finn.

Behind her the three Knights Of Ren fall to the floor  
headless.

Lara turns to Finn and smiles.

FINN  
Wow.

Lara looks over at the bodies of the former Knights Of Ren and  
then looks back at Finn.

LARA  
Delicious.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. VENEER ORBIT - DAY

The fighting still continues but the numbers on both sides  
have dwindled down to almost nothing.

From out of hyperspace the Retribution arrives behind the  
Resistance fleet.

 

INT. HUX'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Hux, still alive but pale and sweaty, sits on the floor next  
to his window. He looks out at the Retribution.

HUX  
Mother.

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. RETRIBUTION BRIDGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Zahn stands on her bridge looking out at the Supremacy.

ZAHN  
Armitage.

 

INT. SUPREMACY BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

ADMIRAL GRAVES  
Fire all weapons at that ship! Fire  
everything! Activate the reserve  
wings! Order them to protect the  
shipyard at all costs!

 

EXT. VENEER ORBIT - CONTINUOUS

The Supremacy unleashes its full might at the Retribution.

 

INT. RETRIBUTION BRIDGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Zahn turns to her crew.

ZAHN  
Ramming speed ahead and fire all  
weapons!

 

EXT. VENEER ORBIT - CONTINUOUS

The Retribution unleashes its full potential as it moves  
forward amid the continuing battle towards the Supremacy.

 

INT. ACKBAR BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

The Admirals watch out the window as the Retribution closes  
the gap bringing the two behemoths closer to each other.

ADMIRAL RUMGAL  
She's at ramming speed! Prepare for  
possible shockwave!

TECHNICIAN  
Sir, we've got multiple new signals  
coming from the shipyard. TIE  
fighters, sir.

 

INT. SUPREMACY BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

Admiral Graves looks out at the approaching ship.

ADMIRAL GRAVES  
She's mad! Evacuate the bridge!  
Abandon ship!

The bridge crew attempts to abandon their stations but are  
gunned down by stormtroopers. A stormtrooper steps in front of  
Admiral Graves.

STORMTROOPER  
I'm sorry, sir. You're not going  
anywhere.

ADMIRAL GRAVES  
Get out of my way!

Admiral Graves pushes the stormtrooper out of the way and  
starts running for the exit. The stormtrooper shoots him in  
the back. Admiral Graves hits the floor lifeless.

The ever loyal stormtroopers turn just in time to see:

 

EXT. VENEER ORBIT - CONTINUOUS

The two behemoths collide. Debris comes flying off from both  
ships. The Retribution nearly tears the Supremacy in half as  
it wedges itself into the ship.

 

INT. SUPREMACY BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

The remaining personnel are thrown across the bridge.  
Terminals explode! Plumes of smoke rise out of the burning  
terminals.

 

INT. RETRIBUTION BRIDGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

The bridge of the Retribution and her crew suffer the same as  
the Supremacy.

 

INT. MEDICAL BAY â€“ THE RETRIBUTION â€“ CONTINUOUS

Kaydel tries to hold onto Poe who lies on a bed and has  
awakened at the commotion as the whole ship shakes. Lights  
flicker. Sparks shoot out everywhere.

 

EXT. ACKBAR â€“ CONTINUOUS

LIMAHL'S B/SF-17 HEAVY BOMBER flies out of the hangar, rotates  
into attack position, and takes off towards the oncoming wings  
of TIE fighters.

 

INT. LIMAHL'S B/SF-17 HEAVY BOMBER â€“ CONTINUOUS

Limahl's co-pilot, the FLIGHT ENGINEER, turns to her.

FLIGHT ENGINEER  
Why are we doing this? There's no  
more Star Destroyers.

Limahl turns to her BOMBARDIER.

LIMAHL  
Hey, how many bombs do we have?

LIMAHL'S BOMBARDIER  
One thousand and forty-eight  
electromagnetic proton bombs. Why?

Limahl turns to the Flight Engineer.

LIMAHL  
Can they be reprogrammed so each  
one hits a different target?

RESISTANCE BOMBARDIER  
Kinda. Why would you want to do  
that?

LIMAHL  
Just do it.

FLIGHT ENGINEER  
What are you planning on doing?

Limahl just smiles.

LIMAHL  
Put all power to the engines.

FLIGHT ENGINEER  
This is a bomber not a fighter.

LIMAHL  
Trust me.

 

INT. ACKBAR BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

Admiral Statura turns from looking out the window of the  
bridge to a RADAR TECHNICIAN.

ADMIRAL STATURA  
How many tie fighters are there?

RADAR TECHNICIAN  
Over a thousand, sir.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
How many of our fighters?

RADAR TECHNICIAN  
Close to two dozen, ma'am.

COMMANDER SHRIV  
So close.

RADAR TECHNICIAN  
Admiral, one of our ships is headed  
right for them.

Shriv and Admirals D'Acy and Statura go to the window and look  
out.

ADMIRAL STATURA  
All wings were told to pull back.  
What are they doing?

COMMANDER SHRIV  
Isn't it obvious? This one has  
decided to just give up and commit  
suicide.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
It's Limahl.

 

INT. LIMAHL'S B/SF-17 HEAVY BOMBER â€“ CONTINUOUS

LIMAHL  
Are they programmed yet?

FLIGHT ENGINEER  
Done. Now what?

LIMAHL  
All power to the engines and hang  
on!

 

EXT. VENEER ORBIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

The engines of the bomber burn brightly as every bit of power  
is put into them. The ship banks to the left as it approaches  
the oncoming swarm of TIE fighters and the turns itself on its  
side and then banks hard to the right as it starts to fly in  
front of the oncoming TIE fighters in a circular arc.

 

INT. LIMAHL'S B/SF-17 HEAVY BOMBER â€“ CONTINUOUS

Limahl turns to the Bombardier.

LIMAHL  
Drop them!

The Bombardier hits the button on her controller.

BOMBARDIER  
Dropping!

 

EXT. LIMAHL'S B/SF-17 HEAVY BOMBER â€“ CONTINUOUS

Flying in an arc in front of the oncoming TIE fighters the  
full complement of PROTON BOMBS are pushed out.

The bombs, flying through space on their momentum, now  
magnetically lock on to their targets and begin to be drawn to  
the TIE fighters.

INSERT IMAGE: Inside a TIE fighter cockpit a WARNING BUZZER  
BLARES and the TIE FIGHTER PILOT looks down.

INSERT IMAGE: His instrument panel to shows the INCOMING  
WARNING lit up.

INSERT IMAGE: The TIE Fighter Pilot looks up in time to see  
the Proton Bomb, magnetically drawn to his ship, approach his  
ship.

BACK TO SCENE

Limahl's ship continues on its arc deploying the PROTON BOMBS  
as the bombs already released meet their targets creating A  
WAVE OF EXPLOSIONS behind the ship.

 

INT. ACKBAR BRIDGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

The crew looks on at the incredible site of the large wave of  
explosions taking out the TIE fighters.

SHRIV  
Well, I was wrong.

 

INT. SNAP WEXLEY'S X-WING â€“ CONTINUOUS

Snap looks on in shock.

SNAP  
I can't believe I'm seeing this!

 

INT. LIMAHL'S B/SF-17 HEAVY BOMBER â€“ CONTINUOUS

LIMAHL  
Woooooo! Hooooooo!

 

INT. MEDICAL BAY â€“ THE RETRIBUTION â€“ CONTINUOUS

The medical bay is im disarray and there's lights out and some  
electrical sparking going on all due to the recent collision.

Kaydel sits next to a badly injured Poe. He and Kaydel are  
both watching Limahl's handy work occurring outside.

Poe smiles.

POE  
I'm still not going to say it.

Poe lays his head down and closes his eyes.

 

INT. LIMAHL'S B/SF-17 HEAVY BOMBER â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Bombardier turns to Limahl.

BOMBARDIER  
We're out!

 

EXT. LIMAHL'S B/SF-17 HEAVY BOMBER â€“ CONTINUOUS

The last of the PROTON BOMBS deploys and Limahl turns her ship  
and takes off flying away from the explosions behind her.

 

INT. ACKBAR BRIDGE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Amid cheers Admiral D'Acy turns to the Radar Technician.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
How many left?

RADAR TECHNICIAN  
About three dozen, ma'am. They've  
turned around and are heading back  
to the shipyard. Four have broken  
off.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
Broken off?

RADAR TECHNICIAN  
Appears they're going after the  
bomber.

 

EXT. VENEER ORBIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

The four TIE fighters circle around Limahl's bomber and make  
their approach.

 

INT. LIMAHL'S SHIP (B/SF-17 HEAVY BOMBER) â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Flight Engineer panics.

FLIGHT ENGINEER  
What do we do?!

Limahl calmly closes her eyes.

LIMAHL  
The Force shall free me.

FLIGHT ENGINEER  
You?! What about me!?

 

EXT. VENEER ORBIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

The four TIE fighters line up for their shot.

 

INT. LEAD TIE FIGHTER COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

The PILOT for the lead TIE FIGHTER locks onto Limahl's ship.

 

EXT. VENEER ORBIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

The THREE TIE FIGHTERS BEGIN FIRING when all of a suddenâ€”BOOM!  
The LEAD TIE FIGHTER IS HIT AND DESTROYED BY CANNON FIRE  
COMING FROM THE LEFT AND IS FOLLOWED QUICKLY BY THE SECOND,  
THIRD, AND FOURTH TIE FIGHTER BEING DESTROYED.

 

INT. LIMAHL'S SHIP (B/SF-17 HEAVY BOMBER) â€“ CONTINUOUS

Limahl opens her eyes and both her and the Engineer look out  
the cockpit to their left, stunned.

 

EXT. VENEER ORBIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Millennium Falcon comes SOARING INTO VIEW!

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

C-3PO rocks back and forth excitedly in the pilot's chair.

THREEPIO  
ARTOO! YOU DID IT!

 

INT. LIMAHL'S SHIP (B/SF-17 HEAVY BOMBER) â€“ CONTINUOUS

LIMAHL  
Woo hoo!.

 

INT. ACKBAR BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

ADMIRAL STATURA  
How many tie fighters left?

RADAR OFFICER  
Not many, sir but they're all  
covering the approach.

ADMIRAL D'ACY  
Do it. It's now or never.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
Ground, this is Command. You are a  
go.

 

INT. THE CENTRAL TERMINAL ROOM â€“ DAY

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
(over communicator)  
I repeat, you are a go.

FINN  
(into communicator)  
Got it.

Finn works the controls frantically.

FINN  
I think that's it.

The CENTRAL TERMINAL SCREEN SHOWS THE SHIPYARD. THE REACTOR  
VENTILATION DOOR BECOMES HIGHLIGHTED THEN FILLS THE SCREEN.

 

INT. ACKBAR BRIDGE - DAY

Admirals Statura and D'Acy along with Commander Shriv stand by  
the window.

Statura suddenly points out the window.

ADMIRAL STATURA  
It's opening!

 

EXT. FIRST ORDER SHIPYARD - CONTINUOUS

The REACTOR VENTILATION DOOR OPENS REVEALING THE SHIPYARD  
REACTOR INSIDE.

 

INT. THE CENTRAL TERMINAL ROOM â€“ DAY

The CENTRAL TERMINAL SCREEN NOW SHOWS A TWO MINUTE TIMER BELOW  
THE IMAGE OF THE REACTOR VENTILATION DOOR.

FINN  
(into communicator)  
A timer just popped up! It's going  
to reset in two minutes!

 

INT. ACKBAR BRIDGE - DAY

Commander Shriv turns to the two Admirals.

COMMANDER SHRIV  
(with a shrug)  
Two minutes to change the fate of  
the galaxy. No pressure.

ANGLE ON: A COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER speaks to the remaining  
ships.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
Squad Leaders, you are a go. You  
have just under two minutes.

 

INT. SNAP WEXLEY'S COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

SNAP WEXLEY  
Command, this is Red Leader, we  
will be starting our approach.

GREEN TWO  
(o.s.; on intercom)  
Red Leader, this is Green Two,  
we'll be right behind you.

SNAP WEXLEY  
Copy that, Green Two.

 

INT. GOLD FIVE COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

GOLD FIVE  
Red Leader, this is Gold Five.  
Moving in as well.

 

INT. SNAP WEXLEY'S COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

SNAP WEXLEY  
Copy that, Gold Five. Limahl, fall  
back.

 

INT. LIMAHL'S SHIP (B/SF-17 HEAVY BOMBER) â€“ CONTINUOUS

LIMAHL  
Falling back. Good luck, Captain.

 

INT. MARSHALL CALRISSIAN'S COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

MARSHALL  
This is Marshall Calrissian of the  
Bespin Wing Command. I'm stil with  
you, Captain.

 

INT. SNAP WEXLEY'S COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

THREEPIO  
(o.s.; on intercom)  
Excuse me, Captain Wexley, but may  
we be of some assistance?

SNAP WEXLEY  
C-3PO? Is that you?

THREEPIO  
(o.s.; on intercom)  
Indeed, it is I. Artoo, as well.

Snap looks around and then fixates on something to his left.

FLASH INSERT SNAP'S POV: The Millennium FALCON flying next to  
Snap with Threepio clearly seen in the cockpit.

SNAP WEXLEY  
Since when . . . NEVERMIND. Just  
keep us covered.

The few remaining ships make their way towards the remaining  
TIE fighters and the shipyard.

Snap's X-wing flies straight towards the shipyards as the  
other ships provide support.

The Millenium Falcon, with Artoo at the firing controls, lays  
down fire at the incoming TIE fighters taking two down at a  
time.

Green Two gets two fighters down before a TIE fighter comes up  
from behind and turns the A-wing into a fireball.

Gold Five chases down a TIE fighter but two TIE fighters come  
from front and behind and the Y-wing explodes in the  
crossfire.

Marshall's Bespin Interceptor is agile and fast and he weaves  
in and out of the swarm of remaining TIE fighters taking out  
as many as he can but he, too, gets overwhelmed.

A TIE fighter gets a couple direct hits across his ship.

 

INT. MARSHALL CALRISSIAN'S COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

MARSHALL  
I'm too badly damaged. Gotta bail  
out!

Marshall hits the eject button.

 

EXT. MARSHALL CALRISSIAN'S BESPIN INTERCEPTOR - CONTINUOUS

Marshall's cockpit comes flying off of the ship seconds before  
it explodes.

 

EXT. VENEER ORBIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

The TIE fighters ignore Marshall's escape pod and move in on  
Snap's X-wing.

A TIE fighter scores a direct hit on Snap's X-WING sending it  
veering off to the left.

CANNON FIRE from the FALCON tears the TIE FIGHTER APART before  
it can get any more hits onto Snap's X-WING.

SNAP WEXLEY  
I'm hit. I've lost lateral control.  
I can't make the target.

 

INT. ACKBAR BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

The bridge is quiet. Dour faces on everyone.

 

EXT. VENEER ORBIT â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Millennium Falcon approaches the SHIPYARD, all other  
Resistance forces gone, and with SEVERAL TIE FIGHTERS coming  
up from behind.

The Millennium Falcon lines up with the Emergency Ventilation  
door. The Tie fighters are in close pursuit and firing their  
blasters at the ship.

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

Threepio tries to launch the missles.

THREEPIO  
The missles aren't firing, Artoo!  
This ship really is a piece of  
junk!  
(Artoo responds)  
I don't know. What would Captain  
Solo do?  
(Artoo responds)  
It's worth a try.

Threepio slams his arm against the controls.

 

EXT. MILLENNIUM FALCON â€“ CONTINUOUS

The FALCON'S CONCUSSION MISSLES COME FLYING OUT!

 

EXT. FIRST ORDER SHIPYARD - CONTINUOUS

The CONCUSSION MISSLES FLY THROUGH THE REACTOR VENTILATION  
OPENING AND HEAD STRAIGHT FOR THE SHIPYARD REACTOR.

 

INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

THREEPIO  
Artoo! It worked!

 

EXT. FIRST ORDER SHIPYARD â€“ CONTINUOUS

The CONCUSSION MISSLES HIT THE REACTOR causing an ENORMOUS  
EXPLOSION that begins a CHAIN REACTION OF EXPLOSIONS.

The Millenium Falcon banks to the right and flies through the  
ENORMOUS FIREBALL that has come out of the SHIPYARD.

The PURSUING TIE FIGHTERS follow the Millenium Falcon through  
the ENORMOUS FIREBALL and are immediately destroyed.

 

INT. ACKBAR BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

The bridge has erupted into cheers and applause. The  
Commanding Officers looked both relieved and shocked by what  
they are witnessing.

 

EXT. FIRST ORDER SHIPYARD â€“ CONTINUOUS

The CHAIN REACTION OF EXPLOSIONS CONTINUES TO ENGULF THE  
SHIPYARD sending the SMOKING HUSKS OF NOW WRECKED STAR  
DESTROYERS PLUMMETING DOWN TOWARDS THE PLANET.

The Millennium Falcon comes out from behind the SHIPYARD and  
flies off to safety.

WIPE TO:

 

INT. SUPREMACY BRIDGE - DAY

The bridge is abandoned now and smoke rises from broken,  
sparking terminals. Armitage Gallius Hux hobbles onto the  
bridge holding his gut. His face still pale and sweaty.

He goes up to the window and slowly lowers himself to his  
knees.

CLOSE ANGLE ON: Hux's breathing hitches as his stone face  
finally crumbles and he begins to sob.

REVERSE WIDE ON: Hux, on his knees and with his head down, is  
alone and against the great vastness of space before him he  
appears so small. In the background his once great future is  
burning itself out.

The ONLY SOUND HEARD is a SOFT WHIMPERING.

WIPE TO:

 

INT. THE CITADEL ENTRANCE â€“ DAY

The fighting is over and Resistance forces exit the Citadel,  
some with surrendered First Order personnel in custody.

Everyone can't help but look up every so often to the sky and  
see the LARGE SMOKING TRAILS of STAR DESTROYERS FALLING TO THE  
PLANET'S SURFACE. The ground occassionally shakes from their  
impact.

The Force Sensitive Children along with the other children  
come walking out with Resistance forces. Chewie comes walking  
out behind them.

The LOUD SOUNDS of THUNDER and LIGHTNING STRIKES OFF IN THE  
DISTANCE can be heard. Chewie turns and walks towards the  
direction of the SOUNDS.

FLASH INSERT CHEWIEâ€™S POV: STORM CLOUDS FORMING far off in the  
distance. The SKY underneath them is DARK GRAY from rain.

BACK TO SCENE

Chewie lets out a WORRIED SOUND.

Behind him Finn and Lara come walking up. Finn looks around.

FINN  
Whereâ€™s Rey?

Chewie responds with a long explanation. Finn begins nodding  
his head.

FINN  
(nodding along)  
I-I-I-I-I canâ€™t understand a single  
thing you just said. Not a word.

Chewie makes an ANNOYED SOUND.

FINN  
Donâ€™t blame me.

LARA  
He said Rey left to go and find  
Kylo.

FINN  
You understand him?

Finn turns to Chewie.

FINN  
Wait, you let her go!?

Chewie GROWLS at Finn.

Finn backs up.

FINN  
Okay, that I understood.

Chewie SPEAKS to the young girl again.

LARA  
He says he put a tracking device on  
the speederbike she took.

FINN  
Really? Good!

Chewie RESPONDS.

Finn looks up and sees the SMOKY TRAILS OF THE STAR  
DESTROYERS.

FINN  
We need to get everyone to the  
transports.

Finn runs off to go speak to Resistance personnel.

Chewie looks back off to the distance.

Lara sees this and looks around and then tugs on Chewie's arm.

Chewie looks down at her.

LARA  
(indicating off-screen)  
That one's free.

Chewie looks to where she points.

FLASH INSERT CHEWIE'S POV: An unoccupied speederbike.

BACK TO SCENE

Chewie pats Lara on the head and begins to walk off.

LARA  
He has my sister with him.

Chewie turns to Lara, gives her a look of understanding, and  
nods. Chewie then turns away and walks over to the speederbike  
and hops on.

Finn comes walking back to Lara.

FINN  
Okay, let's go. We-  
(looks around)  
Where'd he go?

CLOSE ON: Lara

LARA  
To keep a promise and fulfil his  
destiny.

CLOSE ON: Finn looks up from Lara and outward finally focusing  
on something in the distance.

INSERT TRACKING SHOT: Daylight is fading as Chewie rides off  
across the fields towards the forest that is growing darker  
under a malevolent sky.

 

EXT. THE SINKING PALACE â€“ ESTABLISHING SHOT - DAY (RAINING)

In the distance lies AN OLD PALACE with a trail leading up to  
its entrance. Trees line both sides of the trail.

Rey enters on her SPEEDER and we follow Rey as she SLOWLY  
APPROACHES the Palace. We see THE LEAVES OF THE TREES BECOME  
DARKER TO THE POINT OF ALMOST BEING BLACK AND THE TREES  
THEMSELVES BECOME MORE OVERGROWN AND BENT BACKWARDS AS IF BY  
SOME GREAT FORCE THAT CAME THROUGH.

Once close enough we can see that the Palace, perhaps once a  
foreboding structure made of dark stone, now lies COVERED IN  
DARK MOSS AND VINES as if the world is slowly trying to  
swallow it.

Even the TALL SCULPTURES that stand outside the entrance are  
ENSHROUDED BY VINES.

The entrance is in the form of a LARGE TRIANGLE. Nothing can  
be seen beyond it as if it led to nothing but a VOID.

Rey parks her SPEEDER and dismounts.

She SLOWLY walks towards the entrance looking around as she  
makes her way closer.

The SOUND of THUNDER is HEARD and the WORLD GETS DARKER.

Rey looks up.

INSERT REY POV: DARK OMINOUS CLOUDS make their way overhead.

Rey looks at the entrance, takes a deep breath, and enters THE  
VOID disappearing from sight as the darkness swallows her.

And just then the RAIN turns into A TORRENTIAL DOWNPOUR.

 

BLACK

The SOUND of FOOTSTEPS can be HEARD.

Slowly, coming into view, is Rey backlit by a LARGE ROOM up  
ahead.

And then we see we are in:

 

INT. MAIN ENTRYWAY â€“ THE SINKING PALACE â€“ CONTINUOUS

A LARGE CAVERNOUS ROOM made of OLD STONE. LARGE PILLARS, each  
adorned in front by a LARGE STATUE OF A SITH FIGURE, line the  
main walkway. SHAFTS of LIGHT, coming from opening in the  
walls, ILLUMINATE the faces of the statues. VINES and MOSS  
have begun to take hold in here as well.

The SOUND of POURING RAIN OUTSIDE can be HEARD.

Rey pulls her POLESABER from her back and walks ahead.

As she passes by the first set of pillars she looks up at the  
one on the left.

INSERT REY'S POV: The eyes of the statue seem to follow as Rey  
moves.

BACK TO SCENE

As Rey passes the pillars she looks into the space between.

INSERT REY'S POV: Partially hidden in the darkness are TWO  
STATUES: One, A STATUE OF AN UNKNOWN FIGURE HOLDING A  
LIGHTSABER UP HIGH IN HIS RIGHT HAND AND HIS LEFT ON THE LEFT  
SHOULDER OF THE SECOND STATUE, that of a KNEELING MAN WITH HIS  
RIGHT ARM OUTSTRETCHED PALM UP. The LOWER HALF of HIS FACE is  
missing. BOTH STATUES have EYES MADE OF OBSIDIAN. What little  
LIGHT there is REFLECTS OFF OF THEM seemingly giving them  
life. They, too, seem to follow Rey as she moves.

BACK TO SCENE

Rey ignites her POLESABER and starts moving at a quicker pace  
but then stops and looks down.

INSERT REY'S POV: TWO SETS of FOOTPRINTS in the DUST on the  
GROUND: ONE appears to be from an ADULT and THE SECOND looks  
as if from A CHILD.

BACK TO SCENE

Rey takes off running following the footprints.

 

INT. THE HALL OF TEARS â€“ THE SINKING PALACE â€“ CONTINUOUS

The hall is long and not too tall and everything is COVERED in  
ALGAE, MOSS, and LICHEN. The FLOOR of the hall is MADE UP OF A  
RUSTED METAL GRATING that, at the end of the hallway, leads  
out into the next room to the left and right. Below the  
grating runs water carrying flotsam and jetsam that leads to a  
waterfall at the end of the hallway. The hall is lit from DIM  
SUNLIGHT coming from openings in the ceiling that are angled  
towards the walls. Rain water pours out the openings and down  
through the floor grating.

The SOUND of FALLING WATER can be HEARD as well as RUNNING  
WATER coming from BOTH INSIDE THE HALL and FROM BEHIND THE  
WALLS.

The walls themselves are COMPLETELY COVERED IN ROWS OF FACES  
SCULPTED IN METAL. EACH FACE IS ENCLOSED AND RECESSED INTO A  
STONE CIRCLE TWO FEET IN DIAMETER. Each face is DIFFERENT and  
UNIQUE IN ITS REPRESENTATION OF AN EXPRESSION OF ANGUISH. The  
EYES of EACH FACE is MADE OF OBSIDIAN. The EYES do not fully  
occupy the socket and WATER GENTLY RUNS FROM THEM down the  
face, collects at the bottom of the stone circle that  
surrounds the face sculpture, runs out of a hole at the back,  
and down and around the stone circles beneath.

The water has been running so long the metal faces have rusted  
where the water flows down giving the water the appearance of  
bloody tears.

The EYES seem to follow anyone who passes by.

KYLO (O.S.)  
Glad you made it.

REY  
Ben?

KYLO (O.S.)  
That's not my name. I killed your  
parents and yet you still think you  
can save me? Ben Solo is dead.

REY  
I know that now.

KYLO (O.S.)  
Then why'd you come? I offered you  
the world and you said no.

REY  
What you offered me was to be part  
of something evil. I cannot be a  
part of something so wrong. I can't  
be a part of you. I will no longer  
be abused by you. I will no longer  
stand by and let you try to  
manipulate me. I am a Jedi but I'm  
something more powerful than that  
now.

KYLO (O.S.)  
What's that?

REY  
A liberated woman. You're the  
victim. You've always been the  
victim.

KYLO (O.S.)  
We'll see about that.

From out of the shadows comes Kylo as he IGNITES his  
LIGHTSABER and goes for the strike. Rey blocks the attack and  
the two begin savagely trading blows as they make their way to  
the end of the hall.

As they reach the end of the hallway the grating below them  
get severed and falls away.

It takes Rey and Kylo with them over the edge.

 

INT. INNER SANCTUM â€“ THE SINKING PALACE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Rey and Kylo fall down along the face of A GIGANTIC WATERFALL  
and as they fall they continue to strike and block blows.

Rey and Kylo land in a LARGE POOL at the bottom of THE  
WATERFALL.

Rey turns her head to find her bearings. Her POLESABER, still  
IGNITED, emits bubbles as it instantly boils the water that  
touches it.

Rey sees Kylo but it's too late!

Kylo FORCE PUSHES Rey out of the POOL, a TORRENT OF WATER  
following Rey as she flies out of the POOL and lands against A  
STONE WALL and falls down to the ground.

Kylo FORCE LEAPS out of the POOL with his LIGHTSABER held high  
ready to strike.

Rey jumps out of the way just as Kylo comes down striking.

Rey and Kylo continue to furiously trade blows as they make  
their way behind the waterfall.

to AN OLD WOODEN BRIDGE. Behind them is a LARGE STONE WALL  
that extends from the ground all the way to the ceiling high  
above. On this STONE WALL are DOZENS OF CARVINGS OF FACES IN  
VARIOUS EXPRESSIONS OF AGONY AND HORROR. As Kylo and Rey start  
to make their away across THE BRIDGE trading blows, and Mara  
keeping a close distance behind Kylo, FROM UP ABOVE the SOUND  
of STONE CRACKING is heard.

INSERT IMAGE: Where the ceiling and wall meet high above has  
BROKEN OPEN and a GIANT WATERFALL is created.

Rey and Kylo continue their fight across THE BRIDGE as the  
SOUND of STONE CRACKING is HEARD.

INSERT IMAGE: The FACE CARVINGS have begun to be RIPPED FROM  
THE WALL.

Rey and Kylo continue their fight as the FACE CARVINGS start  
FALLING DOWN the FACE OF THE WATERFALL behind them

More SOUNDS of STONE CRACKING is HEARD.

INSERT IMAGE: Another LARGE CRACK has formed in the ceiling  
above sending down a LARGE WATERSPOUT.

The WATER hits the OLD STONE BRIDGE behind Rey and takes out a  
portion of THE OLD STONE BRIDGE.

Mara backs up towards the other side of the OLD STONE BRIDGE.

The SOUND of CRACKING is HEARD.

Mara looks down and sees CRACKS forming in the BRIDGE.

Mara kneels down on the far side of the bridge.

Kylo and Rey continue their fight and as they pass along the  
LINE OF CRACKS in the bridge it gives way.

Kylo leaps backwards.

Rey and the now free portion of the bridge begin to fall.

Rey jumps and grabs onto the edge of the remaining portion of  
the bridge.

Kylo advances and just as he get to Rey she jumps, flips, and  
lands behind Kylo.

They're about to continue their fight when suddenly the BRIDGE  
SNAPS.

The wooden bridge falls down into the river below and slowly  
drifts towards a LARGE DARKENED TUNNEL.

The three passengers regain their footing when the BOOMING  
SOUND of the CRACKING OF STONE is HEARD.

Kylo, Rey, and Mara look up.

HALF THE CEILING HAS CAVED AND WATER COMES POURING IN.

The incoming water causes the current to speed up and the now  
makeshift raft that once was a bridge is taken by the fast  
moving current into:

 

INT. A LARGE DARKENED TUNNEL - CONTINUOUS

Mara huddles at the edge of the raft. Kylo and Rey advance on  
one another and continue their fight.

As the raft flows down the tunnel it approaches A LARGE STONE  
PILLAR. Rey and Kylo turn and see the stone pillar seconds  
before impact and both back flip to their respective sides  
just as the raft makes contact with the pillar tearing the  
raft in two.

Two rafts now. Two sides to the tunnel separated by stone  
pillars. Two combatants staring each other down as the current  
grows stronger from the incoming water.

Kylo draws a bead on Rey and FORCE THROWS his LIGHTSABER.

Rey dodges the SPINNING LIGHTSABER and watches it return to  
its master.

Rey eyes the passing stone pillars.

She sees an opening and launches herself across the tunnel.

Kylo leaps up and meets her midair where their sabers meet as  
they continue on their trajectory.

Rey lands on the raft. She turns and looks over at Mara and  
then back at Kylo who has successfully landed on the other  
raft.

Several pillars have fallen apart due to years of decay. Large  
pieces lay in the paths of the two rafts.

As they encounter the pieces the two rafts are lifted into  
air.

Mara SCREAMS as she tries to hang on.

Rey and Kylo both lose their footing but are able to stay on.

More pieces are hit jolting the two rafts as they begin to  
come apart.

The wood under Mara breaks off. She SCREAMS as she's pulled  
into the water.

Rey turns, taking her eyes off of Kylo, and FORCE PULLS her  
back up onto the raft .

Kylo tries taking advantage of the moment and FORCE PUSHES a  
PILLAR tearing it from its foundation and sending it into the  
path of Rey's raft.

Rey throws herself down onto the raft over Mara just as the  
falling stone pillar nearly misses them.

The end of the tunnel is reached and the two rafts crash into  
the wall shattering them.

Rey stands up in the water which is up to her mid-chest. She  
holds onto Mara.

Rey looks around. No sign of Kylo.

Rey sees there's a passageway in the wall and slowly starts  
pulling Mara towards it while looking for Kylo. She knows he's  
still there. She keeps her POLESABER close at hand.

As Rey and Mara slowly make their way to the passageway behind  
them Kylo slowly rises up from the water.

Mara turns around and spots Kylo and SCREAMS.

Rey tries to turn but TOO LATE! Kylo quickly starts FORCE  
CHOKING Rey.

The LOUD SOUND of RUSHING WATER can be HEARD.

Kylo turns and sees the A WALL OF WATER coming down the tunnel  
at them. This breaks his concentration and Rey is released  
from his grip.

With seconds counting here Kylo jumps over Rey and grabs Mara  
by the hand and they run into the passageway.

A recovering Rey turns and follows.

 

INT. PASSAGEWAY â€“ THE SINKING PALACE â€“ CONTINUOUS

Rey, Kylo, and Mara run down the tunnel with their LIGHTSABERS  
BEING THE ONLY LIGHT SOURCE save the BRIGHT DOT that is the  
TUNNEL EXIT.

Nothing but DARKNESS beyond the GLOW of Rey's POLESABER but  
the SOUND of RUSHING WATER can be HEARD.

The THREE continue making their way down the TUNNEL. The EXIT  
is much closer.

INSERT IMAGE: The WALL OF WATER can now be seen by the GLOW of  
REY'S POLESABER and is RAPIDLY MOVING THROUGH THE TUNNEL.

The WALL OF WATER finally overtakes Rey and she is helpless  
against the current.

Kylo and Mara look back just in time to see Rey advancing on  
them in WALL OF WATER and then they too are overtaken.

The three are pulled along the tunnel until it reaches the  
exit and they are thrown out into:

 

INT. RELIQUARY - THE SINKING PALACE - CONTINUOUS

A large cavernous room split into two sides. Beams of light  
shine down from the broken panes of the large glass dome that  
lies above the room. Rain pours in.

In the middle of the room is a vast chasm with sides made of  
stone. A series of intersecting stone staircases lead from the  
top, down, then across, and down again, and so forth. There  
are multiple open doorways along the stone walls that the  
stairs lead to.

Both sides of the main floor of the Relquary contain broken  
statues and empty pedestals. A single passageway leads out on  
either side.

Two LARGE STONE BRIDGES, on at each end of the chasm, connect  
the two sides. Rain pours down on the one at the far end.

Kylo and Mara are thrown out first. Kylo safely lands on one  
of the stone staircases. He pulls Mara up onto the staircase  
and Kylo starts running up the stairs pulling Mara along with  
him.

Rey comes out next and manages to grab onto one of the  
staircases with her free hand. She shuts off the POLESABER and  
pulls herself up.

Rey turns to look in Kylo's direction.

REY'S POV: Kylo and Mara have reached the main floor and head  
to the stone bridge on the far side of the room.

BACK TO SCENE

Rey FORCE JUMPS from one staircase to the other across the  
chasm and the finally up onto the stone bridge right in front  
of Kylo as he and Mara are crossing it.

Rey and Kylo throw up both their LEFT HANDS in an attempt to  
FORCE PUSH each other.

THEIR FEET BEGIN MOVING BACKWARD but only by mere inches.

THEIR FACES GROW INTENSE as they FORCE PUSH HARDER against  
each one another.

Mara moves back off of the bridge.

The POURING RAIN coming in gets caught between them and BEGINS  
TO QUICKLY BUILD UP AND SWIRL.

As THEIR HANDS get farther apart the space between their  
fingers GROWS THICKER WITH WATER.

A GIANT WHIRLPOOL has FORMED BETWEEN THEM.

Finally the intensity is too much and the WHIRLPOOL BURSTS  
INTO TWO HIGH PRESSURE STREAMS OF WATER that sends Rey and  
Kylo backwards.

Kylo rises and takes hold of Mara and runs to the passageway  
on his side of the room.

Rey pulls herself up just in time to see Kylo and Mara run  
into the passageway. She takes off in pursuit.

 

INT. THE ARENA â€“ THE SINKING PALACE â€“ CONTINUOUS

A large circular arena with two dozen rows of cracked and  
broken stone benches. The room has, like the previous room, a  
glass dome on top with many panes broken. Rain comes pouring  
in here as well.

Rey comes running in from the passageway and is greeted by  
Kylo swinging his LIGHTSABER at her.

As the blade comes at her she goes down to her knees and leans  
backward. Kylo's blade just misses her face and she slides  
across the floor and then flips up and turns around. Rey  
ignites her POLESABER.

Kylo SCREAMS and charges.

Rey SCREAMS and charges in return.

The two begin swinging at each other with the intensity of a  
supernova.

This is World War III, folks.

The two warriors battle it out around the arena with both  
finesse and sheer brutality until finally it happens: they  
finally make contact with each other.

Rey's blade cuts KYLO'S MASK across the front at the exact  
same time Kylo's blade comes down across Rey's left cheek.

Rey and Kylo both go down.

Mara pokes her head out from behind the stone bench she was  
hiding behind and gasps.

Rey gets to her knees and starts to SCREAM IN AGONY as she  
covers her face with her hands.

Kylo pulls his mask off and turns and looks down at Rey with  
absolute malice.

Kylo approaches her.

KYLO  
Did you really think it could end  
any other way?!

Kylo holds out his blade. The tip just behind Rey's head.

KYLO  
You could have have had everything!  
You threw it away for what? Because  
of Luke? Because of your parents?  
Because you think you're a Jedi?  
You're nothing! You came from  
nothing and now you'll go back to  
being nothing.

He raises his blade up and as he goes to strike in a split  
second mothion Rey throws her opened right hand backwards and  
her POLESABER comes flying into it and she ignites it and  
spins around TAKING OFF KYLO'S HAND!

Kylo SCREAMS and grabs at the burning stump at his wrist.

Kylo starts backing up as Rey rises.

REY  
You're nothing.

Kylo looks at her and shakes his head.

KYLO  
You have no idea what I am.

Kylo throws out his left hand and LIGHTNING COMES SHOOTING OUT  
AND HITS REY.

Rey goes flying backwards against a stone wall and falls to  
the floor.

Kylo hits her again with the LIGHTNING. His glove starts to  
catch on fire. His focus is so intense he doesn't seem to  
notice for a few seconds then he SCREAMS and rips off the  
burning glove.

Mara cries at what she is witnessing then something up above  
catches her eye.

Kylo hits Rey HARDER with HIS LIGHTNING.

HAN SOLO (V.O.)  
(echoing)  
BEN!

KYLO  
Where was my father? Why should you  
get to have the love I never had.  
That I never needed. Look at what I  
have become. Look at what I have  
accomplished without my father.  
Without my mother. Where were they?

LEIA (V.O.)  
(echoing closer)  
Son.

CLOSE ON: Kylo'S EYES as they go wide in surprise.

Kylo turns around and WHOOSH! The BLADE of KYLO'S LIGHTSABER  
goes through his chest. Kylo'S face contorts. He can't move.  
The BLADE DISAPPEARS and Kylo falls to his knees.

INSERT IMAGE: KYLO'S LIGHTSABER HILT falls to the ground.

Kylo looks up as a SHADOW comes over him.

Chewie stands in front of Kylo.

Kylo looks back down and he sees Mara holding onto Chewie's  
right leg.

Kylo tries to speak but nothing comes out just the slight  
movements of his lips.

MARA  
You weren't special.

Kylo falls forward and hits the floor DEAD.

Mara begins to cry and Chewie lifts her up and hugs her.

Mara hugs Chewie back and continues crying through closed  
eyes.

MARA  
Is it over? Please tell me it's  
over.

Chewie gives an AFFIRMATIVE SOUNDING answer.

MARA  
Thank you. The both of you.

Mara's eyes open and she turns her head towards Rey.

MARA  
We've got to help her!

Chewie barks an ANSWER of AGREEMENT and let's Mara down.

Mara runs over to Rey who lies on the ground semi-conscious,  
beaten and battered, and still has some smoke coming off of  
her electrified body.

Chewie runs over and picks up Rey and cradles her in his arms.

Chewie and Mara start their journey back out of the Temple  
passing the body of Kylo Ren.

CLOSE ON: The FACE of Kylo Ren has changed. It is no longer  
the face of a Sith but one that hasn't been seen in years.  
That of BENJAMIN SOLO.

 

EXT. SUPREMACY AND RETRIBUTION - VENEER ORBIT - DAY

The two ships, still entangled with one another, float  
aimlessly in the debris filled veneer orbit.

 

INT. MEDICAL BAY â€“ THE RETRIBUTION â€“ CONTINUOUS

Zahn walks in and sees Kaydel with her head down on Poe's  
chest.

Kaydel senses Zahn's presence and lifts her head up. Her eyes  
are filled with tears.

KAYDEL  
I know when to let go but I don't  
want to.

She puts her head back down on the fallen hero's chest.

ZAHN  
None of us do, my dear.

Zahn turns around and leaves the grieving Kaydel.

 

INT. SUPREMACY BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

Hux, having regained his composure, sits alone still on the  
bridge when the SOUND of MULTIPLE FOOTSTEPS begin to be HEARD.

Hux turns around and sees SEVERAL RESISTANCE SECURITY GUARDS  
WITH WEAPONS DRAWN approach.

From the shadows behind them appears Zahn who walks past them  
and up to her son.

Hux can barely keep his head up to look his mother in the eye.

HUX  
For the Empire, Mum?

Zahn takes a step forward.

ZAHN  
For the Republic, son.

Hux's head falls and tears well up.

Zahn reaches up and lifts Hux's head back up.

ZAHN  
And whether you believe it or not,  
for you.

Zahn turns and walks away nodding to the Security Guards who  
proceed to take Hux into custody.

As she makes her way off the bridge Zahn rips off the RANK  
INSIGNIA PLAQUE from her uniform and tosses it.

The PLAQUE BOUNCES and CLATTERS across the floor until it  
falls through a hole in the grating on the floor taking it,  
along with the Galactic Empire, out of the galaxy's story.

 

EXT. SOUTHERN FOREST CLEARING â€“ DAY (RAINING)

Evacuations are happening as crews and equipment are being  
loaded onto the transports.

Chewie comes riding in on his speeder with Rey across his lap  
and Mara sitting behind him.

Chewie disembarks carrying Rey and starts walking towards the  
Millennium Falcon.

Mara hops off the speeder and begins following Chewie until  
something catches her eye and she runs off ahead of Chewie  
towards the Millennium Falcon.

Chewie walks past General Loh-Ta who elbows a GUNGAN WARRIOR  
standing next to him.

LOH-TA  
(pointing at Rey)  
Warrior.

The Gungan Warrior looks and nods back at General Loh-Ta.

GUNGAN WARRIOR  
Bombad warrior.

Standing at the base of the exit ramp to the Millennium Falcon  
is Threepio, Artoo, Finn, BB-8, Limahl, and Lara.

Mara comes running up with her arms open wide.

MARA  
Lara!

Lara turns and sees Mara and meets her and they both embrace.

Chewie approaches the ramp and Finn sees the unconscious Rey.

FINN  
Is she all right?!

Chewie barks back an answer.

LIMAHL  
He says she's just unconscious.

THREEPIO  
Oh I do hope she'll be all right.  
(Artoo responds)  
Artoo hopes so, too.

FINN  
What about Kylo Ren?

Chewie barks again.

LIMAHL  
He says Kylo Ren is dead. That she  
killed him.

Limahl turns to Chewie.

LIMAHL  
Really?

Chewie barks a reply.

FINN  
Let's get her inside.

Finn goes up the ramp and Chewie follows.

In the background Mara and Lara recount to each other their  
respective adventures as Limahl turns to Threepio.

LIMAHL  
Hey, Goldenboy. Thanks again. Not  
bad for a couple of droids.

THREEPIO  
I have to admit that though  
etiquette and protocol have always  
been my primary functions I'm  
beginning to see the fun in a  
little . . . destruction.  
(Artoo responds)  
No more adventures, Artoo. At least  
not for awhile.

WIPE TO:

 

INT. CREW QUARTERS â€“ MILLENNIUM FALCON - DAY

Chewie walks in carrying Rey and places her down on one of the  
bunks. He places her arms across her chest, Chewie touches her  
forehead, and then walks out of the room.

We SLOWLY MOVE IN Rey's eyes as rapid eye movement begins  
underneath her eyelids.

 

EXT. A FOREST â€“ DAY (VISION SEQUENCE)

Rey stands alone in a brightly lit forest. She looks around.  
She has no idea where she is.

Then the SOUND of a CHILD LAUGHING can be HEARD.

Rey turns her head to the direction of the sound and runs off.

 

EXT. A CLEARING â€“ DAY (VISION SEQUENCE)

Rey comes running out of the forest and into the clearing and  
stops.

Rey sees walking across the clearing and away from her are a  
YOUNGER LEIA and YOUNGER HAN SOLO walking with the 8 year old  
Ben Solo holding their hands and walking between them.

CLOSE ON: Ben stops walking and turns his head around to face  
Rey and gives her the biggest smile a child could ever give  
someone and then turns back and continues on with his parents.

BACK TO SCENE

Rey smiles through her tears as she watches the family walk  
across the clearing and slowly fade away.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. WATTO'S JUNK SHOP - CONTINUOUS

The SOUND of COMMOTION and PEOPLE YELLING EXCITEDLY can be  
HEARD. People start running past the shop. Watto comes slowly  
walking out aided by his cane. Watto watches the people  
running through the streets.One of them, A YOUNG MAN, stops  
and turns to Watto.

YOUNG MAN  
Hey, Watto!

WATTO  
Where's everybody going?

YOUNG MAN  
The Resistance! They've defeated  
the First Order! Everyone's going  
to celebrate. Come on!

WATTO  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.

The young man runs off and Watto turns and goes back inside  
his shop.

 

INT. WATTO'S JUNK SHOP - CONTINUOUS

Watto enters and as he does Dodi walks out of a back room  
carrying a piece of hardware and walks over to Watto, who has  
stopped just inside the doorway.

DODI  
What's going on outside?

Watto doesn't answer. He seems lost in thought.

DODI  
Watto?

WATTO  
(Not looking at Dodi)  
Huh? Oh. Nothing.

DODI  
Oh. Say, can I get tomorrow off? A  
bunch of my friends are going-

WATTO  
(Not looking at Dodi)  
Dodi.

DODI  
Yeah?

WATTO  
(Not looking at Dodi)  
You're free.

DODI  
What?

Watto finally turns to Dodi.

WATTO  
You're free. You and your father.  
Your debts are paid. Go.

DODI  
Really?

WATTO  
Really.

Dodi puts down the hardware and runs outside. Watto slowly  
follows her.

 

EXT. WATTO'S JUNK SHOP - CONTINUOUS

Dodi comes running out and over to A MAN sitting at a table  
cleaning old ship parts.

DODI  
Dad! Dad!

The man, DODI'S DAD, looks up at his daughter and comes around  
the table to greet him.

DODI'S DAD  
What is it?

DODI  
Watto says we're free! Our debts  
are paid!

DODI'S DAD  
What?

Dodi's dad looks over at Watto who has sat down in a chair  
outside his shop. Dodi pulls her dad away from the table and  
continues leading her down the street.

DODI'S DAD  
But how?

Watto slumps back into his chair. He eyes the now freed father  
and daughter and then turns his head upward to THE SKY ABOVE  
MOS ESPA as FIREWORKS start to go off in the far distance. The  
SOUND of JOYOUS MUSIC begins to be HEARD filling the air.

Watto's cane falls to the ground. His head begins leaning  
forward.

WATTO  
Ani.

A WIDER ANGLE ON

Watto as his head comes to rest on his chest and the flapping  
of his tiny wings begin to slow down until they finally come  
to rest.

BACK TO DODI AND HER DAD

As they excitedly run down the street.

Dodi finally lets go of his hand and goes up to A SMALL GROUP  
OF KIDS. Just then they all look upward as FIREWORKS go off  
above their heads.

WIPE TO:

 

EXT. BALCONY - OUTSIDE PALACE - DAY

Finn is leaning against the railing looking down at his hands  
which hold ROSE'S NECKLACE.

Finn looks up at the sky. A tear rolls down his cheek. His  
thoughts appear to be miles away.

DR. Kalonia walks up behind him.

DR. KALONIA  
Finn?

Finn turns around. Wipes away the tears.

FINN  
Hey.

DR. KALONIA  
You okay?

FINN  
Yeah, I'll be fine.

DR. Kalonia looks at Finn with concern.

DR. KALONIA  
Finn, I need you to sit down  
for a moment.

FINN  
Why?

DR. KALONIA  
Please.

She motions to a nearby bench.

DR. KALONIA  
Have a seat.

They both sit down on the bench.

DR. KALONIA  
Finn, as you know we've begun to  
reunite the children we rescued  
with their families.

FINN  
Good. Hey, if you need any help I'm  
here to help.

DR. KALONIA  
Well, Finn, here's what's happened.

Dr. Kalonia takes a breath.

DR. KALONIA  
You remember when you were injured  
on Starkiller Base?

FINN  
(perplexed)  
Yeah.

DR. KALONIA  
You see, when we were able to re-  
establish the Republic systems we  
were able to start finding the  
children's families through genetic  
matching in the Republic databases.  
You see, in almost all Republic  
worlds all children have a copy of  
their DNA information stored. So in  
the case of a missing child who is  
found we can, through blood work,  
find where they came from.

The light is dawning for Finn.

FINN  
And who they belong to.

DR. KALONIA  
Exactly.

FINN  
Rose asked you to run my DNA  
through the archives, didn't she?

DR. KALONIA  
Yes. It was her idea.

FINN  
But, if you did that and you're  
here talking to me now . . .

DR. KALONIA  
They're waiting for you, Finn.

FINN  
They?

DR. KALONIA  
Your parents. We found your family.  
They're here.

Finn is in obvious shock.

Dr. Kalonia takes his hand.

DR. KALONIA  
Come on.

They get off the bench and she leads him through a set of  
doors.

 

INT. A PALACE ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Dr. Kalonia and Finn come walking in and standing there is a  
MIDDLE-AGED MAN and a MIDDLE-AGED WOMAN, both dressed well and  
appear to be nervous. They are FINN'S MOTHER and FINN'S  
FATHER.

Finn's Mother turns to Finn and she immediately loses it.  
Tears start flowing, her hand covers her mouth.

Finn's Father also appears emotional but tries hard to keep  
himself together. He takes hold of Finn's Mother and walks her  
towards Finn.

FINN'S FATHER  
Son . . . ?

Dr. Kalonia gives Finn a slight nudge.

FINN'S FATHER  
Is that really you?

Finn's Mother can't take it anymore and rushes over to Finn  
and hugs him.

FINN'S MOTHER  
My baby! My baby's been returned to  
me.

Finn reciprocates and puts his arms around his mother and  
squeezes her hard.

Finn's Father walks over and puts his arms around them both.

They finally separate and Finn's Mother holds Finn's head in  
her hands.

She looks into the face of the boy she lost long ago.

FINN'S MOTHER  
I can't imagine what you've been  
through. I can't imagine the  
horrible things they made you do.

FINN  
I'm okay.

FINN'S MOTHER  
You must have so much to tell us.  
And we have so much to tell you.

FINN nods.

FINN  
I do. The first thing I want to  
tell you about is Rose.

Finn's Mother and Father exchange glances.

FINN'S MOTHER  
You can tell us about anything you  
want whenever you want.

Finn's expression changes as something dawns on him.

FINN  
Wait.

FINN'S FATHER  
What is it, son?

FINN  
What's my name?

WIPE TO:

 

INT. THRONE ROOM â€“ DAY

Kaydel, Finn, Marshall, Snap, Limahl, Captain Tillon, Captain  
Rizer, and Admiral Zahn enter the huge throne room of the  
palace. Hundreds of troops are lined up in neat rows. Banners  
fly and at the far end standing amongst other dignitaries are  
Admiral D'Acy, Admiral Statura, Admiral Rumgal, Shriv, Queen  
Fidalia, Boss Nass, Tarfful, and Lando Calrissian. Standing in  
front of all of them is Mon Mothma.

Finn and the others solemnly march up the long aisle and kneel  
before Mon Mothma.

Mon Mothma rises and places a gold medallion around Finn's  
neck. She then repeats the ceremony with each one of the  
heroes. They turn and face the assembled troops and then step  
out of the way for the last two heroes: a shined-up Artoo and  
an equally pristine Threepio.

Mon Mothma places a gold medallion around Threepio's neck. She  
then moves on to Artoo and suddenly realizes there's no way to  
hang his medallion.

The crowd laughs.

Artoo raises his small periscope and the crowd laughs again.  
Mothma hangs the medallion around the periscope.

Threepio and Artoo turn to the crowd who erupt into cheers.

CROWD  
Speech! Speech! Speech!

The crowd finally dies down.

THREEPIO  
Well, I've never been one for  
speeches as my counterpart, Artoo,  
can tell you.  
(Artoo responds)  
No need to state the obvious,  
Artoo.  
(Artoo responds)  
Yes, well I don't know what to say  
except this: for so many years we  
have been a part of your family.  
We've shared adventures. Seen love  
won and lost.

Finn and Kaydel hug.

THREEPIO  
Some of you have been here since  
the beginning and some have only  
recently joined us. I can't say for  
certain what the future holds but  
I'd like to think that there yet  
may be more adventures to be had,  
perhaps even for Artoo and I. But  
for now this part of history, this  
long adventure, is over. I've never  
been good with saying goodbye so  
I'll just say something I've never  
said before to anyone.  
(a beat)  
May the Force be with you.

The crowd bows to the two droids and then erupts into cheers  
again.

CUT TO:

 

BLACK.

FADE IN:

 

EXT. SALDAANI ORBIT â€“ DAY

All is peaceful in the heavens above the planet.

 

EXT. JEDI ENCLAVE â€“ CONTINUOUS

The Enclave is in the beginning stages of being built. Large  
fin-like stone structures are half-built. Three above ground  
buildings are also in mid-construction. The central building  
will be larger than the adjacent two with all areas of the  
Enclave appearing to be accessible from its main, central  
courtyard.

Currently there's a large temporary building on either side of  
the courtyard and it is out of the building on the left that  
Rey appears with the former Children of Ren.

She appears to have recovered well from her fight with Kylo  
Ren. A scar down her left cheek serves as a reminder.

They start to make their way across the courtyard when Rey  
stops and turns towards what will be the central building. Her  
eyes fixate on spot at the top of the stairs where the  
entrance will someday be.

A solemn, knowing look comes over her but it disappears at the  
tugging on her arms by the children.

And so she leads them.

Across the way where they cannot be seen Luke and Yoda appear.

LUKE  
I think she'll be all right. She's  
stronger than I ever was.

YODA  
Perhaps even your father.

Yoda turns to Luke.

YODA  
Luke.

Luke turns to Yoda.

YODA  
Balanced, the Force is.

LUKE  
Yes, I know.

YODA  
Like scales, for there to be  
balance . . .

Luke looks perplexed for a moment and THEN IT HITS HIM.

Luke turns and looks off.

INSERT LUKE'S POV: Rey, in front of the temporary building,  
surrounded by the children.

BACK TO SCENE

Luke turns back to Yoda.

LUKE  
We have to tell her.

YODA  
Nothing to tell, I'm afraid. Stayed  
hidden well, they have. And stay  
hidden, they will, until  
the time comes. Our time is over.  
Gone, the Skywalkers are. Ended,  
this part of history.

Yoda and Luke turn towards Rey and the children.

YODA  
Begun, the New Order has.

Yoda and Luke fade away.

WIDE ON: Rey and the children walk inside the temporary  
building.

SMASH CUT TO:

 

BLACK.

FADE IN:

 

EXT. SPACE

A field of stars slowly moves as we TILT DOWN to reveal A  
DESOLATE DARK RED MOUNTAINOUS PLANET with SWIRLING CLOUDS.

 

SUPER: KORRIBAN/MORABAND

AN UNIDENTIFIED SHIP comes flying into view and heads towards  
the planet.

 

EXT. A DEEP CANYON â€“ DAY

The UNIDENTIFIED SHIP comes down and lands in a LARGE CLEARING  
at the base of the canyon. RED DUST FLIES UP EVERYWHERE.

The RAMP COMES DOWN and a HOODED FIGURE IN BLACK ROBES comes  
FLYING OUT on a SPEEDER.

A MECHANICAL VOICE begins to be HEARD. It difficult to  
determine if it belongs to a male or a female.

MECHANICAL VOICE  
Master, the one who betrayed you is  
dead.

MECHANICAL VOICE  
I have walked among those who would  
seek to stop us.

MECHANICAL VOICE  
Never once did they suspect.

MECHANICAL VOICE  
I will stay hidden until the time  
comes to rise up and reveal myself.

The Hooded Figure kneels down and lowers their head.

We PULL BACK to REVEAL that the Hooded Figure kneels in front  
of a STATUE OF SNOKE.

MECHANICAL VOICE  
And then the next chapter in our  
galaxy's history can begin.

The HOODED FIGURE raises their head back up.

REVERSE ANGLE: The LOWER HALF OF THE FACE under the hood is  
COVERED BY A MASK but enough of it is exposed as to be  
instantly recognizable: IT'S LIMAHL AND SHE NOW HAS FAMILIAR  
LOOKING YELLOW EYES.

From under the mask her cheeks move upward as she smiles.

 

EXT. THE TEMPLE ENTRANCE â€“ DAY

We PULL BACK and then:

 

EXT. HIGH ABOVE KORRIBAN/MORABAND â€“ DAY

We PULL BACK and then:

 

EXT. KORRIBAN/MORABAND â€“ SPACE

We PULL BACK and then STEADY THE IMAGE on the PLANET.

WIPE TO CREDITS.

 

THE SKYWALKER SAGA IS OVER.

 

THE END.


End file.
